Jurassic world 2
by Michel LOTTY
Summary: (Discover this story in English in jurassic world 2 English version) - Après l'échec du parc d'attractions, celui-ci est racheté et transformé en réserve pour l'étude scientifique et accueillir du grand public en évitant tout contact. Mais une menace plane. des mercenaires s'introduisent dans le parc, pour tester des dinosaures dressés contre les gardes spécialement entraînés.
1. 1 - La liquidation

**Disclaimer : le thème et la plupart des personnages de cette histoire sont inspirés du film Jurassic World et appartiennent donc à leur créateurs.**

 **Cette aventure est simplement destinée à être partagée, sans intention de profit**

* * *

 **1 - La Liquidation**

Cette fois-ci, c'est fini, et bien fini ! Comme Jurassic Park avant lui, Jurassic World est mort. Le rêve de John Hammond n'existe plus. La preuve est faite, désormais, on ne peut pas faire cohabiter des touristes avec ces géants de force brute. Il est temps d'arrêter de jouer aux apprentis sorciers comme cela a été fait jusqu'ici. A aucun moment, l'homme n'a eu la maîtrise des événements.

Aujourd'hui, sur le terrain, tout est rentré dans l'ordre. Les décombres ont été évacuées, les réparations en partie terminées, le tyrannosaure a regagné son enclos.

Une équipe de maintenance, commandée par Owen, est restée sur place pour nourrir le mosasaure géant et s'occuper des bébés dinosaures de la crèche.

Claire, elle aussi, est restée sur l'île, pour accueillir et faire visiter le site aux éventuels repreneurs, car les actionnaires l'ont mis en liquidation.

C'est le célèbre cabinet Rigby et Rigby, de Seattle, qui est chargé du dossier.

Il faut dire que Jonathan Rigby, le père, a fait des pieds et des mains pour qu'il lui soit confié, en souvenir de son amitié avec John Hammond.

Les deux hommes se sont connus à l'université et, à l'époque, tout les séparait.

Jonathan était d'un réalisme froid et austère tandis que John passait son temps dans des rêves perpétuels, à inventer sans cesse de nouveaux projets. Parmi ceux-ci, celui qui lui tenait le plus à cœur était de ramener à la vie les géants du Jurassique.

\- Tu verras, disait-il souvent, si, un jour, je deviens riche, je financerai des expéditions et des recherches et je ferai revivre les dinosaures. Je les présenterai au monde entier dans un gigantesque parc d'attractions.

– C'est impossible, répondait son ami à chaque fois, de manière laconique.

– Tu veux que je te dise, tu as des souliers de plomb. Pour moi, rien n'est impossible. Et je le prouverai à la face du monde.

Puis la vie les a séparés.

Jonathan a trouvé un métier à son image, dans lequel il a excellé.

Et John a effectivement fait fortune et a poursuivi son rêve, jusqu'à lui donner vie.

Toujours, les deux amis sont restés en contact, chacun suivant de loin l'ascension de l'autre et Jonathan a certainement été l'un des tout premiers visiteurs du Jurassic Park de John.

Aussi vécut-il douloureusement l'échec de son ancien compagnon d'études, puis sa mort.

Le premier dossier de liquidation lui avait échappé.

Il s'était alors promis, au cas où il y en aurait un autre, qu'il serait pour lui.

C'est pourquoi il suivit de très près l'émergence de Jurassic World, avec l'espoir sincère de voir ressusciter le rêve de John. Mais il assista également à la nouvelle catastrophe.

Il se positionna rapidement dès qu'il apprit le projet de cession du parc et n'eut aucun mal à obtenir le mandat, compte tenu de sa réputation.

On est jeudi soir et il est maintenant 18 heures.

Pourtant, Jonathan est toujours assis dans son bureau, lui qui, d'ordinaire, part ponctuellement une heure plus tôt.

Il faut dire que c'est demain, à midi, que se situe la limite de dépôt des offres pour la reprise du parc à dinosaures et que c'est à 14 heures qu'il devra présenter aux associés de Jurassic World les propositions qu'il aura reçues.

Et c'est une perspective peu réjouissante !

Il regarde le coin droit de son bureau, toujours impeccablement ordonné.

Deux dossiers y sont empilés, deux seulement !

Et ils ne correspondent pas du tout à ce que le liquidateur avait imaginé de recevoir.

Le premier a été déposé, voici un mois environ, par un milliardaire russe.

Manifestement, les dinosaures ne l'intéressent pas.

Seule le site suscite son intérêt.

Il a en effet pour ambition d'en faire une vaste zone de loisirs, discrète et isolée, pour clients fortunés en mal de quiétude. Il a l'intention de proposer toutes sortes d'activités, sportives ou non : promenades, randonnées à pied, à cheval ou en VTT, escalades sur les falaises, golf, plage, … et, le soir, casino, spectacles, boîte de nuit, dancing et bien d'autres choses.

Bien évidemment, tout l'espace disponible sera sécurisé et des vigiles garantiront la sérénité et le respect de la vie privée des clients.

Dans un tel contexte, les animaux géants n'ont évidemment plus leur place.

Le projet prévoit donc leur élimination, totale et définitive. Toutes les carcasses seront ensuite évacuées ou détruites.

Ce travail, long et compliqué, aura un coût certain.

C'est pourquoi le repreneur ne propose, pour l'achat de l'île, que 52 millions de dollars, alors que les cédants en demande 60. Mais il espère ainsi avoir une marge de manœuvre pour négocier le prix le plus juste et aboutir à une transaction satisfaisante.

La deuxième proposition est nettement plus récente. Elle émane d'un groupe de puissants industriels allemands.

Le site les attire pour la chasse.

Pour pouvoir rencontrer discrètement leurs futurs clients, négocier loin de la foule d'importants contrats ou tout simplement proposer des week-ends de luxe, en offrant en parallèle une activité de loisir au résultat garanti, il leur faut un endroit tranquille, loin de tout et facile à surveiller.

Leur idée finale, si leur proposition à 56 millions est acceptée, est de proposer dans un premier temps des trophées de dinosaures à des prix très élevés, pour les éliminer progressivement, puis d'acclimater des animaux importés des réserves d'Afrique, proies et prédateurs, qui prendront le relai.

Un atelier de taxidermie et une tannerie permettront aux visiteurs d'emporter les trophées et les peaux, tandis qu'une salle d'abattage permettra de valoriser la viande et de la proposer dans un luxueux restaurant.

Jonathan pousse un profond soupir.

Ce ne sont manifestement pas les repreneurs dont il avait rêvé pour perpétrer l'œuvre de son ami.

Et c'est pour cette raison qu'il reste là, depuis plus d'une heure, maintenant… à attendre.

Il s'est mis dans la tête, sans raison aucune, qu'au dernier moment, son téléphone allait sonner et qu'un client providentiel allait lui tomber du ciel.

Mais l'heure tourne et rien ne se produit, hélas.

18 heures 15, déjà !

Une tête apparaît dans l'encadrement de la porte donnant sur le couloir de l'étage, laissée ouverte par le départ d'Emma, son assistante, comme elle le fait chaque soir.

De son bureau, dont la porte est également ouverte, il peut la voir sans peine.

C'est Maria, la femme de ménage de l'immeuble.

\- Bonsoir, Senor Rigby, dit-elle avec un grand sourire, vous ne partez pas, ce soir ?

\- Bonsoir, ma bonne Maria ! Si, vous avez raison ! Il se fait tard et je pense qu'il n'arrivera plus rien, maintenant. Ne vous préoccupez pas de moi et faites votre travail comme d'habitude !

\- Si vous le souhaitez, je peux commencer par le cabinet des avocats. Il me semble qu'ils sont partis. Je reviendrai chez vous un peu plus tard.

\- Merci, vous êtes gentille !

Sans discuter davantage, la brave femme s'éloigne en chantonnant, vers le fond du couloir.

Jonathan regarde une dernière fois son téléphone, qui reste obstinément muet, puis pousse un profond soupir.

\- Tout est fichu, se dit-il ! Désolé, John, j'aurai tout tenté dans cette affaire, ratissé le plus largement possible pour trouver des clients potentiel mais, pour une raison que j'ignore, cela n'a pas fonctionné. Quel gâchis !

Tout en murmurant cela, il se lève et se dirige lentement vers le porte-manteau. Il passe son écharpe autour de son cou car il fait froid dehors. Puis il enfile son pardessus, qu'il ferme consciencieusement, avant de terminer par son chapeau, pour protéger une calvitie déjà bien avancée

Au moment de quitter la pièce, il jette un dernier regard en direction du téléphone, toujours obstinément muet.

– Quel gâchis, répète-t-il une nouvelle fois !

Puis il traverse le bureau d'Emma et sort dans le couloir. Il tire la porte derrière lui, sans la verrouiller, toutefois.

– Maria, crie-t-il alors, je m'en vais !

\- Bonne soirée, Senor, lui répond la brave femme, du bureau dont elle fait le ménage.

– Bonne soirée à vous aussi ! Je n'ai pas fermé ma porte à clé pour que vous puissiez entrer facilement.

Puis il remonte son col et s'éloigne, d'un pas lourd, en direction de la sortie.

Alors qu'il atteint, au bout du couloir, la porte qui donne sur le palier aux ascenseurs, une sonnerie de téléphone se fait entendre.

Jonathan s'immobilise, comme statufié. Son cœur semble marquer un temps d'arrêt.

\- Serait-ce…, se dit-il ? Non ! Ce serait trop beau !

Mais la réponse lui parvient aussitôt : le son est trop fort pour provenir de chez lui.

En tendant l'oreille, le vieil homme constate qu'il est issu du bureau des experts-comptables, nettement plus proche de lui.

\- Dommage, maugrée-t-il ! J'aurais tellement aimé que ce soit pour moi.

Mais, alors qu'il s'apprête à reprendre son chemin, la sonnerie cesse, cédant la place à une autre, plus faible et masquée jusque-là.

– Et si celle-ci venait de chez moi, se dit-il avec espoir ?

Sans attendre davantage, il rebrousse chemin, courant presque, et ouvre précipitamment la porte de son cabinet. Celle de son bureau est restée ouverte, comme toujours.

Le son est désormais très fort et il vient bel et bien de chez lui.

Jonathan se précipite dans la pièce et décroche…

Trop tard !

Son correspondant vient de raccrocher.

Heureusement, son fils, agacé par les « pièces de musée » qu'utilisait son père, s'est décidé à installer des combinés modernes, dont l'une des fonctions est de garder en mémoire les appels reçus.

Frénétiquement, pris d'une exaltation qu'il a bien du mal à contrôler, Jonathan se dépêche d'afficher le dernier numéro entrant.

C'est celui d'un téléphone portable qui lui est totalement inconnu. En tout cas, ce n'est pas celui d'un de ses clients.

\- Qu'à cela ne tienne, conclut-il, je n'ai qu'à le rappeler.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait !

Presque instantanément, une voix lui répond.

\- Allo ?

– Bonsoir Monsieur, ici Jonathan Rigby, du cabinet Rigby et Rigby de Seattle. Vous venez d'essayer de me joindre ?

\- Tout à fait, répond la voix, et je vous remercie de m'avoir rappelé aussi vite. Je craignais, vue l'heure avancée, de vous avoir manqué. Je suis Harvey Harper. Je suppose que mon nom doit vous dire quelque chose ?

\- Bien sûr, monsieur Harper, répond Jonathan ! J'ai effectivement beaucoup entendu parler de vous. Que me vaut l'honneur de cet appel ?

Le cerveau du vieil homme est en ébullition.

Qui ne connaît pas, aux Etats Unis et même ailleurs, Harvey Harper, le texan, l'une des plus grosses fortunes de la planète ?

Ses ancêtres ont monté un immense empire du bétail, comme beaucoup au Texas. Puis ils ont su profiter de la découverte du pétrole pour étendre leurs activités. Ils ont récupéré des surfaces propices considérables, parfois par des moyens contestables.

Mais le domaine de prédilection de la famille était, et restait, l'agriculture. C'est pourquoi, à côté des bovins, le père d'Harvey s'est lancé dans la production de semences. Son sens des affaires et ses compétences lui ont permis d'absorber, au fil des ans, la plupart de ses concurrents.

Dans la continuité, Harvey s'est lancé dans la fabrication de machines agricoles. Il possède aujourd'hui une trentaine d'usines implantées dans une vingtaine de pays différents et employant près de 35 000 personnes.

\- Monsieur Rigby, vous êtes toujours là ?

La question ramène brutalement Jonathan à la réalité.

\- Oui bien sûr, monsieur Harper. Pas de souci, je vous écoute.

\- Voilà ce qui m'amène. Avec quelques amis, nous avons décidé de déposer une offre de reprise pour Isla Nublar et tout ce qu'elle contient.

\- Si je peux me permettre, dépêchez-vous ! La date limite est demain, à midi.

\- Je le sais pertinemment ! Et c'est même la raison de mon appel. Nous souhaiterions passer à votre cabinet demain matin à 9 heures précises pour déposer notre dossier et vous en exposer la teneur. Il faudrait que vous prévoyiez de nous consacrer une heure à une heure trente.

\- C'est que… bredouille Jonathan, j'ai déjà pas mal de rendez-vous !

\- Je l'imagine sans peine mais, malgré tout, je me permets d'insister. Mes amis viennent de très loin, spécialement pour vous rencontrer, et ils seront à Seattle demain matin, entre deux avions. Ce sont des gens aux agendas très remplis. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui vous explique notre proposition très tardive.

\- Je comprends, dit le liquidateur.

Machinalement, il vient de passer la main sur son crâne dégarni, comme il le fait toujours lorsqu'il est soucieux, et s'aperçoit à cette occasion qu'il a toujours son chapeau sur sa tête.

Il le retire promptement et le pose sur son bureau, juste devant lui.

\- Je ne suis pas certain, poursuit-il, de pouvoir joindre ce soir mes rendez-vous de demain matin. Mais je vais essayer. Si je ne vous rappelle pas, c'est que je serai parvenu à m'organiser.

\- Cela me convient, répond Harper. Je ne doute pas que vous y parveniez et je vous dis dès à présent : à demain, 9 heures. Ne me décevez pas, Monsieur Rigby, car je vais devoir voyager une partie de la nuit pour être exact à notre rendez-vous, comme mes amis, d'ailleurs.

Jonathan sent nettement, dans ces derniers mots, comme des accents de menace.

Et Harper a le bras long, très long, même !

\- A demain, monsieur Harper, finit-il par répondre.

\- C'est ce que je voulais vous entendre dire ! Bonne soirée, répond l'intéressé, qui raccroche aussitôt !

Abasourdi, Jonathan s'appuie contre le dossier de son fauteuil.

Quelle galère ! Mais cela ne lui déplaît pas.

Il n'osait plus y croire.

Et pourtant une troisième offre, apparemment plus sérieuse à ses yeux que les autres, devrait être déposée demain matin.

Car Harvey Harper n'est pas seulement un homme d'affaires de premier plan.

Il est également un grand fan des grands reptiles disparus. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, il collectionne tous les objets, relatifs à ces animaux, qui passent à sa portée. Les médias prétendent qu'il en a rempli trois entrepôts complets : de l'épinglette ou du porte-clefs jusqu'aux squelettes complets des plus grands spécimens.

On ne compte plus le nombre d'expédition qu'il a financées. Il a approvisionné de ses découvertes tous les plus célèbres musées d'histoire naturelle de la planète.

On prétend également que sa bibliothèque sur le sujet est exceptionnelle. Les plus grands paléontologues viennent chez lui pour consulter ses ouvrages rares et précieux.

Jonathan caresse machinalement le sommet de son crâne dégarni.

Finalement, c'est John qui avait raison. A force de vouloir quelque chose, on finit par lui donner vie.

Il est maintenant 18 h 45 et il doit encore annuler trois rendez-vous.

Si les deux premiers ne posent pas de problèmes, ses interlocuteurs étant de bonne volonté, le troisième s'avère nettement plus délicat. Il faut dire que son correspondant est loin d'être commode. Il s'insurge contre ce déplacement, souligne au passage ce qu'il considère comme du laxisme et un manque évident de professionnalisme.

Petit à petit, Jonathan s'énerve.

\- Ecoutez-moi bien, cher monsieur, finit-il par dire, si vous le souhaitez, je peux vous orienter vers un de mes confrères qui sera, sans nul doute, à vos yeux, nettement plus sérieux et plus professionnel que moi.

\- N'essayez pas de vous défausser, rétorque l'autre, agressif, ce n'est pas ce que j'attends de vous.

\- Que cela vous plaise ou non, il m'est impossible de vous recevoir demain matin ! Prenez-le comme vous voulez !

\- Vous avez trouvé une affaire plus juteuse, c'est ça ? Je ne suis plus assez bien pour vous ?

\- Je n'en sais rien et ce n'est pas le sujet, répond Jonathan, excédé. Ce que je sais, c'est que des gens viennent de très loin pour me rencontrer. Comprenez-le ou pas, je m'en moque, mais je les recevrai. En ce qui vous concerne, je vais faire un dernier effort. Si vous acceptez de déplacer le rendez-vous, je ne vous le facturerai pas. Cela vous convient-il ?

Au bout du fil, son interlocuteur s'est enfin calmé. Un accord est trouvé.

Après avoir raccroché, Jonathan soupire bruyamment.

Tout est réglé !

Il est tard et il va enfin pouvoir rentrer chez lui et se reposer, car demain sera une journée difficile et déterminante.

Il remet son chapeau, salue Maria, toute étonnée de le voir encore là à cette heure, et s'éloigne en sifflotant.


	2. 2 - Regain d'espoir

15

 **2 – Regain d'espoir**

Vendredi, 8 h 30.

Jonathan pousse la porte de son cabinet, d'un geste décidé.

Emma le regarde d'un air surpris.

Cela fait un moment qu'elle est arrivée. Comme elle utilise les transports en commun et craint la foule, elle vient toujours au bureau très tôt. Cela lui permet de travailler dans le calme, sans être dérangée par le téléphone ou les visites impromptues.

– Bonjour Emma, s'écrit Jonathan d'un ton enjoué !

– Bonjour Jonathan, vous êtes bien matinal !

– C'est que j'ai un rendez-vous important à neuf heures, et je tiens à ce que tout soit prêt pour accueillir mes visiteurs.

– VOS visiteurs, dit Emma étonnée ! Je croyais que vous deviez recevoir Monsieur Taylor à cette heure-là.

Tout en parlant, elle vérifie l'agenda, ouvert devant elle.

– Il n'est plus question de Monsieur Taylor ! J'ai reporté sa visite à une date ultérieure. Comme c'est un brave homme, il n'a fait aucune difficulté. Non ! Ceux que j'attends, car ils sont plusieurs, m'apportent, si j'ai bien compris, une proposition de dernière minute, apparemment très sérieuse, pour la reprise d'Isla Nublar, et j'ai bon espoir que ce soit la bonne.

– Voilà donc la raison de votre bonne humeur ?

\- En effet ! Mais, dites-moi, mon fils est-il là ce matin ?

– Non ! Il a un rendez-vous du côté de Port Angeles et est parti de très bonne heure.

– Très bien ! Je vais donc pouvoir lui emprunter ses fauteuils car mes visiteurs seront quatre. Auriez-vous l'amabilité de les faire entrer dans mon bureau dès leur arrivée ?

– Bien sûr, sans problème ! Et soyez sans crainte, je les accueillerai comme il se doit.

– Je n'en doute pas un seul instant et vous en remercie par avance, répond Jonathan en souriant !

Puis il se retire dans son bureau et ferme la porte derrière lui, comme il a l'habitude de le faire chaque jour.

Il retire son chapeau et le lance en direction du porte-manteau. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il se livre à ce genre d'exercice, mais il n'a jamais réussi.

Curieusement, aujourd'hui, son couvre-chef décrit une courbe parfaite et reste accroché.

– C'est un bon présage, se dit-il !

Il enlève son pardessus et son écharpe qu'il suspend à leur tour puis va s'asseoir à son bureau.

Devant lui, il n'y a que quelques papiers à signer, qu'Emma a déjà préparés, et un peu de courrier à lire.

Pas de souci, donc, il sera prêt pour recevoir ses hôtes.

Neuf heures moins dix, déjà !

Jonathan est fébrile. Il n'arrive pas à se concentrer. Il se sent nerveux. Il a les mains moites.

A plusieurs reprises, il se lève et fait les cents pas dans la pièce.

Et si son rendez-vous ne venait pas ? Et si cette dernière proposition n'était que de la poudre aux yeux ? Et si ? Et si ?

Il a toutes les peines du monde à calmer ses inquiétudes.

Neuf heures, enfin !

Puis neuf heures une, neuf heures deux … neuf heures cinq, déjà !

Et personne ne se présente !

Jonathan sent l'angoisse le gagner.

Et si, finalement, ils lui faisaient faux bond ?

Des coups sourds sur sa porte le font sursauter.

– Oui, demande-t-il ?

Emma passe la tête dans l'entrebâillement.

– Votre rendez-vous est arrivé, annonce-t-elle avec un large sourire !

– Faites entrer, je vous prie !

Le vieil homme se détend enfin. Machinalement, il caresse le sommet de son crâne dégarni.

Sa porte s'ouvre, en grand cette fois.

Il se lève et contourne son bureau pour se porter au-devant de ses visiteurs.

Ceux-ci sont bien quatre : trois hommes et une femme.

– Je vous souhaite la bienvenue, dit-il sans attendre, en arborant un large sourire. Installez-vous, s'il vous plaît ! Puis-je vous offrir un peu de café… ou du thé ? J'en ai de l'excellent que je fais venir directement du Sri Lanka.

La commande est rapidement prise, deux thés et deux cafés, et Emma se retire pour aller les préparer.

Elle revient rapidement, alors que les personnes achèvent de s'asseoir, portant un large plateau. Comme à son habitude, elle avait déjà tout préparé à l'avance.

Puis elle abandonne Jonathan à ses visiteurs et ferme la porte derrière elle en sortant.

Pendant que chacun se sert, Harvey Harper prend la parole.

C'est un véritable colosse de près de deux mètres de haut, avec des épaules de déménageur. Ses cheveux blonds sont courts et coiffés en brosse et ses yeux sont d'un bleu profond. Il est vêtu à « la cowboy » avec un jean, une chemise à broderies et des bottes pointues en cuir. Son chapeau, qu'il a retiré en entrant, est posé sur la pointe de son genou.

– Monsieur Rigby, commence-t-il, encore une fois, merci d'avoir accepté de nous recevoir. Je sais à quel point vous êtes occupé et je pense qu'il n'a pas dû vous être facile, suite à mon appel d'hier soir, de vous organiser mais, voyez-vous, nous sommes tous les quatre très éloignés et très pris par nos obligations professionnelles, ce qui fait qu'il nous a été très compliqué de trouver une date commune dans nos emplois du temps respectifs. C'est également pour cette raison que nous nous positionnons aussi tard pour la reprise de l'île aux dinosaures. En fait, nos motivations sont différentes, même si notre but est commun.

« La mienne, vous la connaissez sûrement : j'ai toujours été passionné par ces grands animaux et j'ai été fasciné par le fait de les voir revenir à la vie. C'est pourquoi j'ai pris la décision de protéger cette œuvre fantastique, rêvée et réalisée par un homme plein d'enthousiasme. Et quel meilleur moyen aurais-je pour la protéger que celui de me l'approprier ?

« Les raisons qui poussent chacun de mes amis ici présents à adhérer à ce projet de reprise sont, bien évidemment, différentes. Mais ils vont vous les exposer eux-mêmes. Juste avant, je voudrais ajouter, et j'en aurai fini, que nos activités professionnelles et nos compétences respectives seront, sans aucun doute, complémentaires pour la réussite de cette entreprise, ce qui apporte une crédibilité supplémentaire à notre dossier, comme vous allez pouvoir le constater.

« Cher ami, je vous laisse la parole !

En disant cela, Harvey Harper s'est tourné vers le petit homme de type asiatique qui se trouve à l'autre bout de la rangée.

Celui-ci se lève lentement. Il est fluet, élégamment habillé d'un costume trois pièces impeccablement ajusté. Ses cheveux courts sont d'un noir de jais, tout comme ses yeux malicieux, cachés derrières de petites lunettes rondes à monture dorée. Il tient dans la main son chapeau mou, qu'il a retiré en entrant.

– Soyez le bienvenu, Monsieur Toshiro Nakagoshi, lui dit Jonathan avec un large sourire !

Impossible pour lui, en effet, de ne pas reconnaître le puissant industriel japonais, l'une des plus grandes fortunes de son pays. Hauts fourneaux, industrie lourde, avions, bateaux, automobiles, électronique ne sont que quelques facettes de son puissant empire.

– Je remercie l'honorable Monsieur Rigby, dit le petit homme en s'inclinant. Je suis heureux, et flatté, que vous m'ayez reconnu. Par contre, je ne pense pas que vous imaginiez la raison de ma présence aujourd'hui, aux côtés de mes amis. En fait, très peu de gens sont au courant.

« En dehors de mes activités professionnelles, j'ai une véritable passion : c'est la botanique. Je possède d'ailleurs mon propre laboratoire de recherches sur le sujet et j'ai créé une revue scientifique qui figure aujourd'hui parmi les plus renommées de la planète.

« Lorsque j'ai étudié les caractéristiques du parc, je me suis longuement arrêté sur le laboratoire de génétique et sur le travail qui y avait été effectué pour recréer, de la manière la plus précise possible, la chaîne d'ADN des animaux, puis les animaux eux-mêmes.

« Il m'est alors venu à l'esprit que, si on avait retrouvé des moustiques pris dans l'ambre, ayant ingéré du sang de dinosaures, peut-être pourrait-on, de la même manière, y découvrir des insectes mangeurs de végétaux - pucerons, chenilles ou autres - et ainsi, par des techniques analogues, redonner vie aux espèces végétales disparues.

« Si nous nous rendons maîtres de ce parc, j'aimerais que l'on reconstitue, sur une surface significative, une végétation identique à celle que les grands sauriens ont connue.

« Bien sûr, on pourra, dans bien des cas, utiliser les végétaux d'aujourd'hui, descendants en droite ligne de ceux de l'époque - cycas, séquoias, ifs ou araucarias -, mais je pense qu'il serait préférable de réintroduire leurs ancêtres.

« Et puis, je voudrais que l'on redonnât vie aux grandes familles disparues comme les Benettitales ou les Cheirolepidiacées.

« Mais je suis en train de m'emballer et j'en oublie que ces mots ne signifient sans doute pas grand-chose pour vous. Je vous prie de m'en excuser.

« J'en ai fini et je vous remercie de m'avoir écouté jusqu'au bout.

Avant de se rasseoir, l'hôte japonais salue son interlocuteur en s'inclinant, mains jointes.

Jonathan lui sourit et lui rend son salut.

Le troisième homme du groupe choisit, quant à lui, de rester assis. Il faut dire qu'il se trouve juste en face de son interlocuteur.

D'allure sportive et décontractée, il est vêtu d'un sweat bleu aux manches relevées jusqu'au coude, d'un pantalon de flanelle gris et d'une paire de tennis.

Ses longs cheveux châtains lui descendent sur la nuque et les tempes et il arbore une barbe de trois jours, savamment entretenue.

Il plonge son regard gris dans celui de Jonathan.

– Comme vous m'avez l'air très bien renseigné, je pense que vous devez me connaître également, annonce-t-il sans préambule.

– Bien évidemment, Sir Mordegan.

Sir Humfrey Mordegan, citoyen de sa très gracieuse Majesté britannique, est gallois d'origine.

Il est aujourd'hui le maître incontesté de tout ce qui touche au transport, à l'échelle planétaire. Il construit et exploite des taxis, des bus, des avions, des bateaux, des trains et tout ce qui peut permettre le déplacement des hommes ou des marchandises.

– Si je suis ici, introduit-il, c'est pour deux raisons. D'abord parce que mes amis ici présents ont souhaité m'associer à leur projet pour que j'en étudie les logistiques « transport de visiteurs » et « approvisionnement ». Ensuite, et peut-être surtout, parce que mon épouse s'est passionnée pour ce dossier et qu'elle est persuadée que, bien menée, cela peut-être une excellente opération. Et, en affaires, elle ne se trompe jamais.

Sa femme, c'est Jacqueline Mordegan, née Orléat. D'origine suisse, elle est issue d'une longue lignée de financiers. Banques, sociétés de crédit et de placement, assurances, ceux-ci sont présents partout sur la planète, dès lors qu'il est question d'argent.

Très élégante, elle est vêtue d'un tailleur grenat et d'un chemisier blanc. Ses cheveux mi-longs, auburn, sont légèrement bouclés et mettent en valeur ses yeux marrons, maquillés avec discrétion.

Assise à la droite de son mari, elle tient sur ses genoux un volumineux dossier.

– Cher Monsieur Rigby, c'est donc à moi qu'il appartient de terminer les présentations et ce pour la bonne raison que ces messieurs m'ont demandé de vous synthétiser le contenu de ce document, que nous vous laisserons en partant.

« Nous savons que le temps vous est compté et nous avons pensé qu'une présentation orale serait plus efficace.

« Mais, avant de la commencer, laissez-moi vous dire quelques mots sur les raisons de ma présence ici. Comme vous l'a dit mon mari, je suis d'une famille de financiers et j'ai la réputation, soit dit sans prétention aucune, d'être particulièrement avisée dans mes choix stratégiques.

« Or, je suis persuadée que ce parc peut être un investissement de tout premier plan, si l'on sait s'y prendre et si l'on n'est pas pressé par le temps, avec une rentabilité plus qu'honorable.

Je me suis livrée à quelques simulations économiques qui m'ont confirmé ce ressenti.

Mais ce n'est pas la seule raison de mon intérêt pour Isla Nublar. La seconde est purement sentimentale. Posséder cet espace unique au monde, où l'on croise des animaux que l'on ne peut trouver nulle part ailleurs, ne serait pas pour me déplaire. Appelez cela de l'orgueil de femme si vous voulez, mais faire saliver d'envie toutes celles qui me détestent, et elles sont nombreuses, à travers la réussite de ce projet, aurait quelque chose de jubilatoire. Car nous réussirons, cher Monsieur, soyez-en certain !

– Oh, mais je n'en doute pas un seul instant, chère Madame, répond Jonathan en souriant.

\- Parfait, répond Jacqueline ! Je vois que nous nous sommes compris. Je vais donc maintenant vous dévoiler notre proposition.

« Pour nous, l'échec des tentatives précédentes est lié au fait que leurs promoteurs ont commis une erreur grave d'appréciation. Ils se sont crus capables de maîtriser les énormes animaux d'antan, sous prétexte que leur intellect était supérieur.

« Quelle folie !

« C'est pourtant au nom de cette hypothèse illusoire qu'ils se sont lancés dans la surenchère : toujours plus gros, toujours plus fort et, bien sûr, … toujours plus dangereux.

« A chaque fois, on a vu le résultat !

« Une situation qui dégénère rapidement et qui échappe à tout contrôle.

« La preuve est faite, désormais. On ne peut pas faire cohabiter les fragiles êtres humains avec les énormes dinosaures !

« Notre projet s'inspire directement de ce constat. Nous ne repartirons pas dans l'idée d'un parc d'attractions, mais plutôt sur une sorte de réserve, comme celle que l'on trouve notamment en Afrique, où prédateurs et proies se côtoieront et vivront librement, et nous rechercherons progressivement à établir des équilibres naturels.

« C'est pourquoi, si nous remportons l'appel d'offres, nous favoriserons, dans une première phase, l'aspect scientifique : réouverture du laboratoire de génétique, recherches à la fois sur les animaux et les plantes, accueil de chercheurs de tous horizons. Dans ce dernier cas, nous leurs offrirons des possibilités d'analyse et d'études, à travers la mise en place de postes d'observation, fixes ou mobiles, entièrement sécurisés.

« Nous proposerons également l'accueil de séminaires ou de conférences dans l'hôtel, préalablement agrandi et rénové, avec des salles de réunion offrant des perspectives sur la mer, d'un côté, ou sur le parc de l'autre.

« Petite détail que j'ai omis de préciser : la réserve sera totalement fermée par une double clôture continue : un mur en béton d'un côté et un grillage à maillage épais de l'autre, qui seront séparés d'environ quatre mètres pour permettre la circulation des véhicules de contrôle ou de maintenance. Un réseau de caméras de surveillance sera également installé.

« Sur les collines dominant le parc, des villas seront construites pour accueillir des clients aisés qui pourront ainsi prendre leur petit-déjeuner sur la terrasse en regardant évoluer les dinosaures.

« Ce n'est que bien plus tard que nous rouvrirons le site au grand public mais, là encore, pas question de contact direct entre l'homme et l'animal. Plus question de « gyrosphère » ou de promenade en canoé sur la rivière au milieu des herbivores géants.

« La fréquentation sera limitée, dans un premier temps, à 5000 visiteurs par jour, hors résidents de l'hôtel ou des maisons individuelles. Mon mari en organisera l'acheminement et l'évacuation, en cas d'urgence.

« Voilà, Monsieur Rigby, ce que je peux vous dire rapidement sur notre proposition. Vous en trouverez tous les détails nécessaires dans ce dossier, que je vous remets à présent.

« Pour conclure sur notre offre, nous sommes prêts à proposer 62 millions de dollars pour la reprise de Jurassic World, soit 2 millions de plus que le prix demandé. Cette surenchère est destinée à devancer les éventuels autres candidats car, voyez-vous, cher Monsieur, nous tenons BEAUCOUP (elle insiste lourdement sur le beaucoup), tous les quatre, à ce que notre proposition aboutisse.

Intérieurement, Jonathan jubile. Ce projet semble encore plus beau que ses rêves les plus optimistes… et il est porté par des gens dignes de foi.

– Madame, Messieurs, dit-il après un moment, je pense avoir compris vos intentions et je les présenterai comme il convient cet après-midi devant les actionnaires.

Tout est dit.

Les quatre visiteurs se lèvent.

Jonathan les raccompagne jusqu'à la porte de son cabinet et les salue au moment où ils sortent dans le couloir.

\- Nous comptons sur vous, Monsieur Rigby, ajoute Harper. Nous avons foi en votre réputation. Ne nous décevez pas !

– Je ferai tout mon possible, répond le liquidateur, soyez-en certains !

« Quoi qu'il en soit, permettez-moi de vous remercier pour votre visite et cette brillante présentation, qui m'éclaire grandement.

« Si tout se passe au mieux, conclut-il, je pense que mes clients me feront part de leur décision dès cet après-midi et je vous en informerai au plus tôt. Dans le cas contraire, s'ils souhaitent un délai de réflexion, je vous préviendrai également, au même titre que les autres candidats.

\- A ce propos, combien sommes-nous, si ce n'est pas indiscret, demande Sir Humfrey ?

\- Vous êtes trois actuellement et je ne pense pas que les choses bougent d'ici midi.

Tandis que le quatuor s'éloigne, Jonathan rentre dans son cabinet et ferme la porte derrière lui.

Il s'adosse au vantail et pousse un profond soupir, tout en se passant machinalement la main sur le sommet du crâne.

– Alors, lui dit Emma, piquée par la curiosité ?

– Alors, je crois que je tiens les bons candidats, cette fois, et je m'emploierai, cet après-midi, pour que ce soient eux qui soient retenus. En tous les cas, une étape importante est franchie et, quel que soit le résultat final tout à l'heure, cela se fête ! John Hammond avait raison : à force de vouloir quelque chose de toutes ses forces, on finit par lui donner vie.

Jonathan marque un temps d'arrêt. Il a manifestement quelque chose à ajouter mais il semble hésiter.

– Emma, finit-il par dire, j'aimerais… enfin… si vous voulez bien… je souhaiterais fêter l'arrivée de ce dossier providentiel avec vous.

Il marque un temps d'arrêt puis continue d'un trait :

– Accepteriez-vous de venir diner avec moi, ce soir ?

Il faut dire que le cœur du vieil homme bat en secret, depuis longtemps, pour sa charmante et fidèle collaboratrice. Emma est toujours une bien jolie femme, et le temps qui passe semble ne pas avoir de prise sur elle.

Qui plus est, elle vit seule… et Jonathan aussi.

\- Bien sûr, Jonathan, lui répond son assistante, avec un petit sourire énigmatique qui éclaire son visage ! Rien ne pourrait me faire plus plaisir.

– A la bonne heure ! Alors, c'est dit ! Je passerai vous prendre vers 18 heures et nous irons diner tous les deux. Je connais un excellent restaurant dans la ville basse.

Sur ces mots, il retourne dans son bureau, dont il laisse la porte ouverte.

Emma l'entend chantonner.

14 heures, ce même jour.

Le liquidateur a, à peine, pris le temps de se restaurer, grâce à l'aide de son assistante qui est sortie lui acheter le nécessaire.

Il a passé la quasi-totalité de sa pause de midi à éplucher son dernier dossier.

14 h 06. Emma introduit les trois représentants des actionnaires du parc.

Assez curieusement, ils sont tous vêtus de manière identique. Ils semblent avoir tous le même visage, austère et froid, et adopte une attitude semblable.

Le liquidateur leur présente successivement, de la manière la plus claire et la plus objective possible, chacune des trois propositions, dans l'ordre chronologique des dépôts.

Discrètement, il insiste toutefois sur la dernière, mettant en avant la pérennisation de l'œuvre de John Hammond et la sauvegarde des grands sauriens.

Mais il constate avec déception que ses arguments ne semblent pas passionner ses interlocuteurs.

Alors, pour tenter d'emporter la décision, il insiste sur le prix d'offre, significativement supérieur à celui des concurrents.

Là aussi, à sa grande surprise, l'intérêt semble modéré. Bien sûr, la perspective de gagner quelques millions de dollars supplémentaires ne déplaît pas à ses visiteurs, mais il n'apparaît pas que ce soit un élément prépondérant de choix.

\- J'ai une question, dit finalement l'un d'eux. Comment ces successeurs potentiels pensent-ils réussir là où nous avons échoué ?

\- Par le renforcement de la sécurité, répond instantanément Jonathan.

– Nous aussi, nous avions mis en place une sécurité renforcée. Du moins c'est ce que nous croyions. Qu'est-ce qui vous donne à penser qu'ils seront capables de faire mieux ?

– Par la séparation de l'homme et de l'animal. Pas de contact direct entre les visiteurs et les dinosaures !

– Et s'ils sont amenés à intervenir de manière urgente à l'intérieur du parc ?

\- Ils y ont pensé aussi, dit Jonathan qui ne comprend pas bien le but de cette volée de questions. Ils ont prévu de former des équipes d'intervention spécialisées, des hommes aguerris, entraînés à intervenir au milieu des grands animaux et équipés en conséquence.

– Vous avez entendu, dit le poseur de questions à ses collègues ? Ils vont mettre en place des équipes spécialisées.

– Cela ne me semble pas mal du tout, répond un autre avec un sourire énigmatique !

– Je suis désolé, intervient Jonathan, mais je ne suis pas certain de bien vous suivre.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela, répond son principal interlocuteur. C'est un petit jeu entre nous. Si je résume votre intervention, ils ont l'intention de créer une réserve où les animaux vivront en totale liberté, prédateurs comme proies, protégés par de puissantes clôtures et surveillés par des équipes de sécurité surentraînées ?

– C'est tout à fait cela, répond le liquidateur.

– Hé bien, cher Monsieur, je crois que nous tenons les bons candidats ! Vous pouvez leur dire que nous acceptons leur proposition et que l'affaire est conclue. Nous sommes bien d'accord, messieurs ?

Les deux interpellés acquiescent d'un signe de tête.

Jonathan sourit et remercie ses interlocuteurs qui se lèvent d'un même mouvement.

– Vous avez fait du très bon travail, Monsieur Rigby. Soyez-en remercié. Je crois que cette difficile affaire trouve enfin une issue favorable et je m'en réjouis.

Puis les trois hommes saluent leur interlocuteur et sortent sans se retourner.

Ils ont l'air très satisfaits et chuchotent en marchant des mots que le liquidateur ne parvient pas à saisir.

Sans s'en soucier davantage, il rentre dans son cabinet et ferme la porte derrière lui.

Il a l'air soucieux et caresse nerveusement son crâne dégarni.

– Tout va bien, lui demande Emma, un peu inquiète ?

– Oui, oui, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Ils ont choisi la troisième offre, comme je l'espérais. Le parc va pouvoir revivre.

« Pourtant, c'est curieux, alors que je devrais être fou de joie, leur attitude et leurs questions insistantes me laissent comme un relent d'inquiétude. On aurait dit qu'ils cachaient quelque chose. Les arguments qui ont emporté la décision ne sont pas ceux auxquels j'aurais pensé.

– Mais ils ont fait le bon choix, au final. N'est-ce pas là l'essentiel ?

– Si, vous avez raison ! Je suis une vieille bête qui s'inquiète pour rien. Notre rendez-vous tient toujours ?

– Plus que jamais, répond Emma, avec un grand sourire ! Nous avons beaucoup de choses à fêter, maintenant !

– C'est vrai.

Jonathan marque un temps d'arrêt, comme s'il cherchait ses mots, avant d'ajouter :

– Si j'osais… j'aimerais tant que nous nous voyions régulièrement en dehors de ce lieu… que nous fassions des choses ensemble… enfin, si vous le souhaitez aussi, bien sûr… en tout cas… cela me ferait plaisir.

– Nous en parlerons ce soir au diner, si vous voulez bien.

Un peu déçu mais plein d'espoir, laissé par cette dernière phrase, Jonathan regagne son bureau.

Sans hésiter, il se dirige vers le mur où sont accrochées des photos de sa jeunesse.

L'une d'entre elles, en particulier, le représente avec son vieil ami.

– Tu vois, John, dit-il à l'image, j'ai tenu ma promesse. J'ai protégé ton rêve et je pense sincèrement qu'il a de nouveau un avenir. J'en suis heureux et j'espère que toi aussi.


	3. 3 - L'invité surprise

**3 – L'invité surprise**

Puntarenas – Côte Ouest du Costa Rica – Cinq ans plus tard.

Un homme marche le long des quais, traînant sur le macadam ses rangers fatiguées.

Cet homme, c'est Nicolas Randanne, un français.

Il vient juste d'arriver en ville, par un bus bringuebalant qui l'a transporté lors d'un voyage interminable, sur des pistes chaotiques et poussiéreuses. Il arrive des plantations de café où il a travaillé pendant plusieurs mois pour gagner l'argent nécessaire à sa traversée.

Il est sale et malodorant mais ne prête pas attention aux riches touristes qui s'écartent sur son passage et le toisent d'un air dégoûté. Il faut dire que son allure est plus que négligée avec ses longs cheveux grisonnants tombant en désordre sur ses oreilles et sa nuque, une barbe qui lui mange le visage, des lunettes teintées dont on se demande comment il peut encore voir à travers.

Il porte une chemise crasseuse de bûcheron canadien, à carreaux rouges et noirs, dont les manches longues sont baissées, malgré la chaleur, et un pantalon de treillis usé.

Sur son épaule, un sac à dos vieillissant porte deux drapeaux : l'un américain et l'autre français.

Sans hésitation, il se dirige vers le quartier des pêcheurs. Tout en avançant, il se remémore la conversation qu'il a eue avec Owen, et qui date maintenant de plusieurs mois. Ils se sont connus à la base navale de Coronado et, depuis lors, sont restés amis.

\- Je connais tes ennuis, disait Owen, et je sais que tu es pourchassé. Si jamais tu cherches un endroit sûr où tu pourras souffler un peu, je te trouverai un boulot à ta mesure, dans la sécurité. Comme l'endroit est isolé, tu pourras t'y faire oublier le temps que tu voudras. Rejoins‑moi à Isla Nublar. C'est une île au large de la côte ouest du Costa Rica. Tu vois, c'est un endroit idéal si tu ne veux pas qu'on te retrouve.

Après une longue errance et pas mal de réflexions, Nicolas est arrivé à la conclusion que ce serait, sans aucun doute, la bonne solution. Et puis, il est fatigué de courir sans arrêt, pour essayer de garder un léger temps d'avance sur ses poursuivants. S'il pouvait se faire oublier, de préférence définitivement !

Aujourd'hui, il a enfin l'argent nécessaire pour se payer le passage en bateau et franchir ainsi sa dernière étape.

Un navire de pêche serait l'idéal : discret et pas trop cher.

Mais encore faut-il en trouver un.

Un homme assis sur le quai, en train de préparer ses filets, le ramène à la réalité.

– Holà, amigo, dit Nicolas d'un air jovial !

L'homme lève la tête.

– Holà, gringo, répond-il.

\- Combien me prendrais-tu pour m'emmener jusqu'à Isla Nublar ?

– Aîe, senor, no es posible. Mon bateau n'a pas la puissance nécessaire pour aller jusque là-bas. Le voyage prendrait trop de temps. Et puis, je ne vais jamais dans ce coin. Le dragon des mers géant qu'ils gardent fait fuir tous les poissons. Il n'y a plus rien à attraper. Lo Siento ! Essaie plutôt du côté de Manolo. Il est amarré un peu plus loin. Tu ne peux pas le manquer. C'est le seul bateau du secteur équipé pour la pêche au gros. Si ta tête lui revient, il acceptera, sans doute, de t'emmener. Dis-lui que tu viens de la part d'Emiliano. Cela t'aidera peut-être.

– Muchas gracias, amigo, répond Nicolas !

– Vaia con dios, gringo !

\- Qu'il te garde aussi. Bonne pêche !

Et le français s'éloigne, sans attendre davantage, dans la direction indiquée par le pêcheur.

Il longe lentement la côte nord de la péninsule de Puntarenas, au milieu des maisons basses des pêcheurs.

A chaque ponton qu'il croise, il s'arrête et détaille les navires qui y sont amarrés.

Toujours rien !

Le temps commence à lui sembler long et il craint que le bâtiment qu'il recherche ne soit parti en mer. Heureusement, la probabilité est faible car il commence à se faire tard et la nuit ne va pas tarder à tomber.

Pourvu qu'Emiliano ne se soit pas trompé !

Enfin, alors qu'il commence à douter, il aperçoit un bâtiment plus gros et plus luxueux que les autres.

Trois hommes s'affairent sur le pont.

Nicolas s'approche.

\- Saludos, amigos, est-ce que l'un d'entre vous s'appelle Manolo, demande-t–il ?

\- C'est moi, senor, répond l'un des interpellés.

\- C'est Emiliano qui m'envoie. Il m'a dit que vous accepteriez peut-être de m'emmener sur Isla Nublar.

\- C'est effectivement par là que je vais, demain matin.

Mais je ne peux pas vous répondre. En effet, trois gringos m'ont demandé de les emmener dans une petite île pour y faire de la plongée, loin de la foule, pas très loin d'Isla Nublar. Des amis les attendent là-bas. Je ne peux pas accepter de vous prendre à bord sans leur accord.

« D'autant plus qu'ils ne sont pas commodes et ne semblent pas apprécier la compagnie.

\- Et où puis-je les trouver, ces trois commanditaires ?

\- Pas besoin de les chercher, amigo, les voilà, justement.

Nicolas se retourne et, à la vue des trois hommes, il a toutes les peines du monde à refreiner un mouvement de surprise. Car il les connaît, et pas en bien !

Le premier, le plus à gauche, est Ignacio Velasquez, d'origine espagnole, spécialiste du lancer de poignard. Entre 0 et 30 mètres, il ne rate jamais sa cible.

Celui du milieu est Jurgen, LIEUTENANT Jurgen, qui cache ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus sous un large chapeau de paille. C'est un vrai colosse de près de deux mètres et l'âme damnée du tristement célèbre Colonel Trevor.

Un mauvais souvenir, celui-là !

Le troisième, le plus à droite, est un petit bonhomme fluet aux cheveux bruns. Luigi Bolini, italien d'origine, le spécialiste des interrogatoires. Il doit connaître toutes les techniques de torture physique, chimique ou morale, pour faire parler quelqu'un.

Et il aime cela !

Nicolas est inquiet. S'il les a reconnus, la réciproque est également possible, même si, depuis leur dernière rencontre, il a beaucoup changé.

\- Senores, dit Manolo en s'adressant aux trois hommes, le senor que voilà aimerait se rendre sur Isla Nublar. Comme nous n'en serons pas très loin, j'ai pensé qu'il pourrait profiter de votre voyage.

\- Parce que tu penses, toi, maintenant, répond Ignacio d'un ton méprisant !

Le marin ne réplique pas.

\- Qu'allez-vous faire là-bas, demande Jurgen ?

\- On m'a dit que je pourrais, peut-être, y trouver du travail.

-Tu vas aller essuyer le derrière des dinosaures, s'esclaffe Ignacio ?

\- On peut dire ça comme ça, répond Nicolas. Mais, pour moi, c'est un boulot, un point c'est tout.

\- OK, dit Jurgen, pour conclure. Je suis d'accord pour t'emmener si tu te fais tout petit. Mais qu'il soit bien convenu qu'on sera acheminé les premiers. Après, si Manolo veut t'emmener jusqu'à ta destination, cela ne nous regarde plus.

\- Cela me convient très bien, répond le français.

\- A quelle heure, le départ, demande Jurgen au marin ?

\- 5 heures précises, la marée sera bonne. Le courant nous aidera.

\- D'accord pour 5 heures. Et toi, l'homme, ne sois pas en retard ou on partira sans toi.

\- Pas de problème, dit Nicolas, je serai là à 5 heures.

Après avoir réglé son passage à Manolo, il salue tout le monde puis s'éloigne, satisfait. Il a réussi un bon coup, finalement, car il a réussi à dénicher un bateau et la traversée va lui coûter moins cher que ce qu'il avait prévu.

Il aura donc assez d'argent pour se payer un repas dans un restaurant local et une chambre correcte. Cela le changera du mauvais dortoir et de la cuisine infecte de la plantation.

Mais, comme il vient tout juste d'arriver, il ne connaît pas la ville.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il marche au hasard quand une voix l'interpelle.

C'est Emiliano.

\- Alors, senor, lui dit-il. Tu as trouvé ton bonheur ?

\- Oui, ton conseil était bon. Je pars demain matin avec Manolo et, si tu m'indiques un hôtel potable, je t'offre una cerveza.

\- Essaie la « Casa de Oro » ! Il est bien tenu. Mais attention ! La « taulière » n'est pas commode, très jolie, mais pas commode. Ici, on la surnomme « la tigresa ». Depuis qu'elle a jeté son ancien mari dehors, il est quasiment impossible de l'approcher. Tu as intérêt à ne pas lui déplaire si tu veux passer la nuit dans son établissement. Je vais te montrer où il est.

\- Compte tenu de mon aspect et de mon odeur, à mon avis, c'est pas gagné, fait remarquer Nicolas.

\- Quien sabe, gringo, les femmes ont leur logique et on a parfois du mal à les comprendre.

\- On verra bien. En attendant, allons boire cette bière !

Une heure plus tard, le français arrive devant l'hôtel.

Après un moment d'hésitation, il se décide à entrer. Le « fauve » est effectivement une très jolie femme, aux formes généreuses, mais juste ce qu'il faut, le visage entaillé par un large sourire.

\- Buenas tardes, senor, que puis-je pour vous ?

\- J'aurais souhaité une chambre pour cette nuit, por favor.

\- Es posible, senor, répond son interlocutrice. Il m'en reste quelques-unes. La 6 est très bien. Les WC et les douches sont au fond du couloir. Elle n'en est pas très loin, mais suffisamment tout de même pour que vous soyez tranquille. Vous avez un peignoir et des serviettes à votre disposition. Si vous le désirez, pendant ce temps, je peux laver et sécher vos vêtements. J'ai le matériel qu'il faut.

\- Je pense, en effet, que ce ne serait pas du luxe !

\- Cela vous fera 11 300 colones, senor.

Nicolas fouille dans sa poche, sort une poignée de billets froissés ainsi que quelques pièces de monnaie et dépose la somme demandée sur le comptoir.

\- Savez-vous où je pourrais me faire couper un peu les cheveux, interroge-t-il ?

\- Vous savez, c'est très calme en ce moment car la saison des tempêtes arrive à grand pas. Je ne suis pas trop bousculée. Alors, si vous le voulez, je pourrais le faire… gratuitement, bien sûr !

Son visage s'éclaire de nouveau de son large sourire.

\- Cela me convient très bien, répond Nicolas ! Et pour manger ?

\- Je fais aussi restaurant. Si cela vous tente, je peux vous faire découvrir une délicieuse spécialité de chez nous.

\- C'est OK pour moi. J'ai voyagé toute la journée et je suis fatigué. Demain je vais devoir me lever très tôt. Alors, si je peux éviter de parcourir les rues ce soir, cela me convient très bien.

Nicolas prend sa clef et monte dans sa chambre. Par la suite, tout se déroule comme prévu : la douche puis les cheveux, juste ce qu'il faut pour qu'on ne voie toujours pas ses cicatrices. Puis il remonte dans sa chambre pour se raser.

C'est un homme neuf qui déguste la cuisine de la « patronne », un vrai cordon bleu.

Après avoir terminé son repas, il règle sa note en déposant l'argent sur la table et s'apprête à monter se coucher. Côté finance, il ne lui reste plus grand-chose. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Si tout va bien, à partir de demain, il sera nourri, logé et…payé.

En partant, il fait un détour par la cuisine pour saluer sa logeuse. La salle de restaurant est déjà presque vide.

\- Merci pour cet excellent repas, chère madame. Je me suis régalé.

\- Pas madame, lui répond l'interpellée en souriant. Je m'appelle Magdalena !

« Si vous le voulez, je peux vous indiquer où trouver quelqu'un pour vous tenir compagnie cette nuit.

\- Vous, peut-être, lui répond Nicolas tout de go, car il n'est pas insensible aux charmes de son interlocutrice ?

La jeune femme baisse les yeux. Ses joues rosissent légèrement. Presque aussitôt, elle redresse la tête et plonge son regard dans celui du français.

\- Et pourquoi pas, rétorque-t-elle ? Mon veilleur de nuit ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.

« Tu peux monter te coucher. Dès qu'il sera là, je te rejoindrai.

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'est mise à le tutoyer.

Nicolas ne croit qu'à moitié à la promesse mais s'exécute.

Harassé, il s'endort presque aussitôt.

Un peu plus tard dans la nuit, un bruissement dans la chambre le réveille. Bien que la pièce soit dans l'obscurité, l'éclairage de la rue lui permet d'apercevoir, à contre jour, la silhouette de Magdalena en train de se déshabiller. Il admire au passage les jolies formes qui se découpent sur la persienne.

Puis la jeune femme se glisse sous les draps et vient se blottir contre lui.

Et, soudain, la nuit change de dimension.

L'atmosphère devient torride. Nicolas se laisse emporter par une Magdalena tendre, sensuelle et experte.

Le temps cesse d'exister.

Leurs ébats durent longtemps et les laissent exténués.

Ils s'endorment enfin.

4h30 du matin. La lumière s'allume dans la chambre redevenue calme.

Le français ouvre les yeux.

La jeune femme, rhabillée, arrive avec un plateau qui dégage une agréable odeur de café.

\- Allez, querido, dit-elle ! Il est l'heure de te lever si tu ne veux pas manquer ton bateau.

\- Tu es un ange, ma belle. Mais, dis-moi, tu couches souvent avec les clients de passage ?

\- Jamais, répond-elle ! Tu es le premier. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, je n'en sais rien, mais je n'ai pas pu résister. Et comme tu risques de ne passer qu'une seule fois, je ne voulais surtout pas laisser passer ma chance.

\- Moi qui pensais revivre, une fois de plus, un long moment de solitude, tu m'as comblé. Quant à ne passer qu'une seule fois, rien n'est moins sûr. Vois-tu, j'embarque ce matin pour Isla Nublar où j'espère bien trouver du travail. Si ça marche, tu risques de me revoir assez souvent.

\- Je ne demande que ça, répond la jeune femme avec un large sourire.

« Quand tu seras là-bas, contacte un homme nommé Asensio Tolores. C'est mon frère. Si tu as besoin, il t'aidera. Je vais le prévenir de ton arrivée.

\- Merci, querida. Je t'adore.

Cette nuit, il s'est passé, entre les deux êtres, bien plus qu'une simple relation charnelle. Quelque chose est en train de naître entre eux, qu'ils ne peuvent pas nommer encore.

\- Puisqu'on en est aux questions, poursuit Magdalena, j'ai eu l'impression, cette nuit, que ton bras gauche était froid. Je me trompe ?

\- Non, ma belle. A vrai dire, je ne suis plus tout à fait un homme.

\- Pouh, répond la jeune femme. Qu'est-ce que ce serait si tu en étais un !

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que j'ai été très abîmé dans le passé. Ce bras n'est pas fait de chair et d'os. Il est artificiel, comme certaines autres parties de mon corps. Je suis désolé.

\- Comme la partie gauche de ton visage, peut-être ? Eh oui, je l'ai remarqué en te coupant les cheveux.

\- C'est ça, comme la partie gauche de mon visage.

\- Hé bien je m'en moque. Tu m'as conquise tel que tu es. Le reste n'a plus d'importance.

L'heure tourne : 4 h 45, déjà !

Nicolas avale son café et mange un peu, puis embrasse la jeune femme avant de sortir dans la rue.

La nuit est douce, et il est heureux.

C'est le moment où l'air devient léger. Tout est calme.

Rapidement, il remonte la rue et se dirige vers l'embarcadère.


	4. 4 - Souvenirs

14

 **4 – Souvenirs**

Nicolas est le premier passager à se présenter.

Les marins s'affairent déjà à tout préparer.

Il en profite pour aller s'installer à l'avant du bateau, le dos appuyé contre la paroi de la cabine.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les trois hommes se présentent et Manolo lève l'ancre aussitôt.

Sans s'occuper du français, Jurgen et ses acolytes s'installent dans la cabine.

Celui-ci peut entendre le son de leurs voix à travers la cloison.

Mais, noyé dans l'obscurité, il ne les écoute pas. Il est perdu dans ses pensées. Il se remémore sa première rencontre avec eux. C'était pendant la première guerre du Golfe et, à cette époque, il était capitaine dans les commandos de la marine française.

Pour souder les forces armées des différents pays de la coalition, le haut état-major eut l'idée de mettre en place des unités spéciales internationales. Une dizaine d'entre elles virent ainsi le jour.

C'est ainsi que Nicolas fut versé dans l'équipe de nageurs de combat à qui l'on affecta un groupe de dauphins. L'idée était que l'animal servît de moyen de locomotion à l'homme grenouille pour des déplacements sur des distances importantes dans des zones où le silence revêtait un caractère stratégique.

Le jeune capitaine fit ainsi équipe avec une femelle, qu'il baptisa Cléo. Très vite, la relation entre l'homme et l'animal devint très étroite. Ce fut d'abord une grande complicité qui prit rapidement une dimension affective. Nicolas passait beaucoup de temps avec son dauphin.

Au total, une douzaine de nageurs de combat firent équipe avec des cétacés, donnant ainsi naissance à une unité pleinement opérationnelle.

D'ailleurs, les premières missions furent couronnées de succès.

Une autre force internationale allait beaucoup faire parler d'elle.

L'idée était de mettre sur pied un commando d'une soixantaine d'hommes, spécialistes divers ou combattants aguerris, capable de s'infiltrer derrière les lignes ennemies pour y semer le désordre et la destruction.

Il fallait confier cette unité à un combattant de premier plan, véritable baroudeur. Un nom, très vite, s'imposa à tous : le colonel Trevor.

Cet homme, jeune, sportif, au corps d'athlète, était né pour la guerre. Il la vivait. Il la respirait. Il ETAIT la guerre !

Aucune mission, aussi difficile soit-elle, ne l'effrayait. Et il faut dire que ses états de service prouvaient ses capacités.

Meneur d'hommes exceptionnel, à l'autorité incontestée, il était capable de mener au combat, même les plus hésitants.

Aussi fut-il nommé avec un consentement quasi unanime. Certains, malgré tout, n'appréciaient pas ses méthodes expéditives et, parfois, inhumaines. Pour lui, seul le résultat comptait et justifiait tout le reste.

Les premières missions furent quasiment routinières.

Faire sauter un dépôt de munitions, détruire un pont, perturber un ravitaillement étaient, pour lui, des actions d'une déconcertante facilité.

Arriva le jour où on lui confia une nouvelle expédition, qui s'annonçait nettement plus compliquée. Il fallait s'introduire derrière les lignes ennemies et retrouver la trace de deux régiments blindés de la garde, équipés de chars lourds modernes de fabrication soviétique.

En effet, malgré les missions aériennes et la couverture satellite, on n'en trouvait pas la moindre trace. Et, bien utilisées, elles pouvaient constituer une arme redoutable qui pouvait mettre en difficulté les forces alliées.

D'après les spécialistes, le seul endroit où elles avaient pu être dissimulées était une des vallées encaissées qui entaillent les flancs du plateau de la Chamiyé, à l'ouest de Bagdad.

La géologie des lieux avait permis la création de nombreuses grottes et cavernes, dont certaines de taille impressionnante.

Mais, pour intervenir, l'état-major voulait une localisation exacte, et seule l'investigation terrestre, habilement orchestrée, pouvait permettre de trouver les bonnes cavités.

L'aviation pourrait ensuite, par bombardement, murer les chars dans leur cachette !

Les hommes du colonel se mirent en route à la tombée du jour.

Ils progressèrent toute la nuit, en silence et sans être détectés par les forces adverses.

Au petit jour, ils avaient quasiment atteint leur objectif. Les imposantes falaises étaient en vue.

Alors commença un harassant travail de recherche. Il fallait, si possible, retrouver des indices du passage des engins, sans se faire repérer.

C'est seulement à la tombée du jour qu'ils furent récompensés de leurs efforts.

Une vallée profonde s'enfonçait entre deux hauts remparts naturels. Un chemin pierreux y pénétrait car, au fond, se trouvait un village de montagnards.

En outre, depuis le début du conflit, de nombreux réfugiés s'y étaient abrités.

Aussi, les traces sur la petite voie étaient-elles multiples et difficiles à déchiffrer.

Ce qui attira l'attention de l'unité de Trevor, c'est que le sous-bassement dur de la piste était recouvert d'une couche de terre beaucoup plus meuble.

Tout semblait indiquer que l'on avait fait passer un bulldozer ou une niveleuse.

Pourquoi aurait-on fait cela ici ? Et maintenant ? Si ce n'est pour effacer les traces du passage de véhicules laissant des empreintes profondes, comme des chars, par exemple.

Très vite, Trevor acquit la conviction que les blindés étaient dans le secteur.

Il ne restait plus qu'à les trouver.

Mais les hommes étaient éreintés et la nuit pratiquement tombée.

\- Inutile d'aller au contact complètement épuisés. Autant combattre dans de bonnes conditions, avait dit Trevor au lieutenant Jurgen, son adjoint. Si les chars bougent cette nuit, ils seront obligés de passer par ici. On ne pourra pas les manquer.

« Dans le cas contraire, on les repérera plus aisément demain et on indiquera leur position à l'aviation.

Jurgen acquiesça. Il faut dire que s'engager dans l'étroite passe, au moment où les ombres s'allongent et où l'obscurité confond tout, n'aurait pas été prudent.

La nuit passa. Une nuit calme, sans problème.

Le campement avait été établi dans une zone facile à défendre.

Les sentinelles successives, postées tout autour, n'eurent rien à signaler.

Pour l'instant, les hommes dormaient encore. Seuls ceux de garde veillaient. Le jour commençait tout juste à poindre.

L'orient s'éclaira doucement mais les ombres étaient encore opaques et masquaient les détails.

C'est alors que tout se déclencha.

Un commando, bien entraîné et connaissant apparemment bien le terrain, passa à l'attaque.

Les sentinelles furent surprises et rapidement submergées. Les hommes, réveillés en sursaut, avaient du mal à se dépêtrer de leur couverture.

La confusion était totale !

En quelques instants, Trevor jugea la situation. Il donna des ordres brefs, positionna ceux qui étaient déjà prêts à combattre, secoua les autres.

Très vite, son unité fut en place. Le combat s'équilibra. Des soldats tombaient dans les deux camps.

Mais déjà, les assaillants décrochaient. L'effet de surprise passé, ils préféraient ne pas insister.

Ils s'engouffrèrent sans attendre dans l'étroite vallée et disparurent rapidement.

Le colonel était fou de rage. Il s'était laissé surprendre et il avait des pertes qu'il considérait comme excessives. Même s'il était dur et intransigeant, il restait très attentif au sort de ses troupes.

Or, il avait dix blessés, dont trois graves, et deux morts.

Pour lui, c'était inacceptable car il allait devoir les abandonner sur place, faute de pouvoir les transporter.

De plus, sa mission n'était pas remplie car il n'avait toujours pas localisé les blindés et, désormais, il était repéré. Sa présence était connue et il devait s'attendre à voir déferler des troupes ennemies, bien décidées à le neutraliser.

\- Ramassez tout, on dégage, dit-il soudain ! Les blessés qui peuvent suivre viennent avec nous, les autres restent ici, en espérant qu'ils seront retrouvés et rapidement soignés par ceux d'en face. Quant à nous, on a une nouvelle mission à remplir. Ceux qui nous ont fait ce sale coup vont nous le payer !

Il sortit de son sac une carte et des photos satellites.

\- Regardez, dit-il à ses cadres, regroupés autour de lui, cette vallée est un cul-de-sac. Nos assaillants se sont jetés dans une nasse dont ils ne peuvent sortir que par ici.

« On va les prendre en chasse et les retrouver.

« J'en fais une affaire personnelle.

Quand il était dans cet état là, on ne discutait pas avec le colonel.

C'est pourquoi tout le monde s'exécuta.

La colonne se mit en marche, précédée de quelques centaines de mètres par un groupe de voltigeurs, pour éviter toute nouvelle surprise.

La vallée n'était pas très longue et, bientôt, elle s'élargit, laissant place à une sorte de vaste cirque, dans lequel se trouvait le village mentionné sur la carte.

Trevor arrêta ses hommes et fit venir auprès de lui ses chefs de groupes.

\- Les salopards que l'on poursuit ne peuvent être que terrés quelque part dans ce village. On va aller les déloger.

« Nous allons prendre position tout autour et nous attaquerons de toutes les directions à la fois.

– Comment allons-nous identifier nos assaillants au milieu de tout ce monde ? Il y a les villageois et tout ceux d'en bas qui sont venus se réfugier ici, demanda un de ses sous-officiers.

– Qui parle de les identifier, rétorqua Trevor, toisant son interlocuteur d'un regard mauvais. On n'a pas de temps à perdre ! Tuez tout ce qui bouge.

\- Mais, il y a des femmes, des enfants, des vieillards, autant de gens qui n'y sont pour rien, ajouta un autre.

\- Je m'en fous, dit Trevor. Ceux qui ont tué mes hommes sont là. Ils vont payer, d'une manière ou d'une autre. J'ai donné un ordre et il est formel !

\- Je refuse de l'exécuter, rétorqua son dernier interlocuteur. Je ne suis pas ici pour massacrer des civils. Verrouiller le village, OK ! Exécuter si nécessaire ceux qui nous ont attaqués, OK ! Mais pas plus ! Je ne suis pas un criminel.

\- Et tu crois que ceux qui sont certainement déjà à nos trousses vont te laisser le temps nécessaire ?

« Assez discuté, messieurs, à vos postes de combat ! Et pas de discussion !

\- Désolé, colonel, je n'irai pas, insista le sous-officier !

\- Une telle attitude, en temps de guerre, constitue une trahison, et elle doit être punie comme telle.

Disant cela, Trevor sortit son pistolet et tira. L'homme s'écroula aussitôt, raide mort.

\- D'autres remarques, dit Trevor ?

Un silence lourd lui répondit.

\- Bien, ajouta-t-il, l'incident est clos. Tout le monde à son poste de combat !

L'attaque fut foudroyante, le massacre total. Le « nettoyage » du village fut rapide… et définitif.

Pourtant, tout ne se passa comme Trevor l'avait prévu.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, en effet, c'est que des ONG avaient installé une antenne médicale, pour aider les populations qui devaient se réfugier à l'abri des combats.

Son responsable, un médecin anglais, filma le massacre et s'empressa de le transmettre grâce à sa liaison satellite. La manœuvre fut exécutée rapidement et discrètement.

Lorsque Trevor se présenta devant lui, tout était réglé.

La rencontre entre les deux hommes fut plus que tendue, le médecin reprochant l'action menée au militaire.

\- Je n'avais pas le choix, dit le colonel. Des rebelles s'étaient réfugiés ici et je devais les déloger.

Ah oui, dit le chirurgien ?

« Ce petit enfant était un combattant ? Et cette vieille femme aussi ?

A chaque nouvelle question, il montrait un cadavre étendu sur le sol.

\- Je n'ai pas de compte à vous rendre, conclut Trevor.

Sans un mot de plus, il salua et se détourna.

\- On s'en va, cria-t-il ! Rassemblement au-dessus du village !

Pas question, en effet, de redescendre par le chemin emprunté à l'aller.

Il avait donc décidé d'aller vers le fond du cirque et de demander à être récupéré par hélicoptère.

La réponse qui lui parvint ne fut pas celle qu'il attendait.

\- Aucun hélico disponible. Pas avant 48 heures. Débrouillez-vous pour tenir jusque là ou rentrez par vos propres moyens.

\- On ne bouge pas, on vous attend, répondit le colonel.

Voulant savoir si des poursuivants arrivaient et leur position exacte, il envoya un groupe de voltigeurs s'avancer dans la vallée. S'ils ne rencontraient rien, l'un d'entre eux viendrait le prévenir et ils partiraient tous par là.

Dans l'attente du rapport, le colonel fit aménager des positions de défense, pour éviter toute surprise. En fin d'après-midi, les voltigeurs rentrèrent.

Des troupes ennemies étaient en approche.

Tenter de passer en force s'annonçait incertain, avec des risques de pertes importantes.

Vue leur vitesse de déplacement, les troupes adverses ne seraient pas là avant la fin de l'après-midi du lendemain. Trevor aurait donc le temps de faire évacuer ses troupes par la voie aérienne.

Il apprit également que ses voltigeurs avaient repéré l'entrée de grottes de dimensions importantes, difficilement visibles et uniquement dans le sens descendant.

Les chars recherchés devaient sans aucun doute se trouver là, mais il n'avait pas le temps de le vérifier.

A 16 heures, le lendemain, alors que les unités d'intervention ennemies n'avaient pas encore atteint le village dévasté, les hélicoptères procédèrent à l'évacuation du commando.

Pendant tout le trajet du retour, le colonel ne desserra pas les dents.

Il ruminait son échec. Non seulement il n'avait pas totalement rempli sa mission, même s'il savait à peu près où se trouvaient dissimulés les régiments blindés, mais, en outre, il s'était fait surprendre et avait perdu, d'une manière impardonnable pour lui, une partie de ses hommes.

Et cela, il ne se le pardonnait pas.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas non plus, c'est qu'une mauvaise surprise l'attendait à son arrivée à la base.

Les images prises par le médecin avaient été relayées, ces dernières 48 heures, par un de ses amis et diffusées sur tous les grands médias de la planète.

L'horreur et l'indignation avaient saisi les peuples et leurs gouvernements.

Le scandale était à son comble : des troupes alliées massacraient froidement des civils innocents.

Tous les pays membres de la coalition réclamaient des sanctions immédiates et exemplaires.

Aussi, lorsque Trevor et ses hommes descendirent des hélicoptères, ils furent instantanément désarmés et placés en état d'arrestation.

Le colonel lui-même fut inculpé pour crime de guerre. Il serait déféré, sous peu, devant une cour martiale, et, très probablement, condamné.

Quant à ses hommes, ils seraient interrogés un à un puis rendu à leur pays d'origine, qui statuerait sur la sanction à appliquer.

Pour l'heure, ils étaient enfermés dans des baraquements gardés par la police militaire.

Par des moyens détournés, le lieutenant Jurgen réussit à savoir, auprès des sentinelles, l'endroit approximatif où son chef était enfermé et dans combien de temps il serait jugé.

Dès la nuit suivante, il s'évada avec l'essentiel de ses troupes, certains refusant de continuer l'aventure.

Une fois réarmé, il n'eut pas de mal à libérer son supérieur.

Au petit matin, toute le groupe avait disparu.

Les recherches pour le localiser et le neutraliser furent vaines.

Il semblait s'être volatilisé !


	5. 5 - La trahison

10

 **5 – La trahison**

Au bout de quelques temps, les recherches furent abandonnées car d'autres actions, plus importantes et stratégiques, concentraient l'attention des militaires.

L'ennemi avait mis le feu à ses installations pétrolières de Bassora mais dans la ville étaient cachés des dépôts de vivres, d'essence ou de munitions que, malgré toutes leurs missions de reconnaissance, les alliés n'arrivaient pas à localiser avec précision.

Difficile de bombarder à l'aveuglette, car certains quartiers périphériques de la cité étaient des imbrications étroites d'entrepôts et d'habitations civiles.

Il fallait frapper à coup sûr et, par conséquent, déterminer l'emplacement exact des cibles à détruire.

Nicolas somnole. Il se remémore tous ces évènements passés, qu'il n'a pas vécu, mais qu'on lui a raconté, quand il sent des chocs répétés contre la semelle de sa chaussure.

Il ouvre les yeux.

Le jour est pratiquement levé. Face à lui se dresse, éclairé par le soleil levant, Ignacio, le lanceur de couteaux.

\- Hé hombre, dit-il, depuis hier soir, quelque chose me titille. On ne se serait pas déjà rencontré ?

– Cela m'étonnerait, rétorque Nicolas !

Mais l'espagnol ne semble pas convaincu.

– Il y a, dans ton apparence physique, des détails qui m'interpellent. Tu es sûr qu'on ne se connaît pas ?

– Archi sûr !

Le français a enfoncé sa main droite dans la poche de son pantalon.

Il tient maintenant fermement la crosse de son colt, paré à toute éventualité.

Si la mémoire revient à celui qui lui fait face, il devra agir vite.

Bien sûr, cela ruinera ses possibilités de s'installer par ici. Il devra reprendre la fuite, oublier Magdalena.

De toute façon, s'il laisse l'initiative aux trois affreux, il n'aura aucune chance.

– Tu devrais retirer tes lunettes que je te voie un peu mieux, poursuit Ignacio. De toute façon, elle ne te serve pas à grand chose pour l'instant.

Tout en parlant, il avance la main pour les ôter lui-même.

Nicolas lui saisit alors le poignet de la main gauche. La pression est terrible, au point que l'espagnol pousse un cri de douleur.

– Laisse cet homme tranquille et reviens avec nous, crie soudain Jurgen, dont la tête émerge de la cabine ! Nous sommes en vacances, tu as déjà oublié ? Alors cesse de chercher querelle à tous les gens que tu croises.

Puis, se tournant vers le français :

\- Ne faites pas attention, ajoute-t-il. Cet idiot adore manier la provocation mais, au fond, il n'est pas méchant. Bonne fin de voyage !

Pas méchant ? Ignacio ? On dirait cela à un cheval de bois, on prendrait un coup de pied !

Ce type est une ordure de la pire espèce. Il aime provoquer, c'est vrai, mais pour lui, ce n'est qu'une entrée en matière. Ce qu'il apprécie par-dessus tout, c'est tuer.

Le calme est revenu sur le bateau qui file toujours à vive allure.

Bientôt, les trois compères vont quitter le bord.

Mais Nicolas est inquiet.

Sa main droite ne quitte plus la crosse de son arme, au cas où.

Bercé par le bruit du moteur, il replonge lentement dans ses souvenirs.

Où en était-il déjà ?

Ha oui ! La mission de repérage des entrepôts dans Bassora.

C'était évidemment une mission toute indiquée pour l'unité de plongeurs et de dauphins, car il fallait arriver par la mer.

Le petit groupe serait donc acheminé par canot pneumatique, le plus près possible de l'objectif. Puis, dès lors que le silence absolu deviendrait nécessaire, les cétacés prendraient le relais, tractant chacun leur plongeur.

L'étude des photos aériennes avait permis de repérer un point du port, à l'écart des installations, peu éclairé et apparemment mal gardé.

Les hommes prendraient donc pied à cet endroit puis, par équipe de deux, quadrilleraient la ville.

La mission était simple : dès qu'un entrepôt serait repéré, l'un des membres du binôme procèderait au géoréférencement de sa position exacte, tandis que l'autre complèterait l'information sur une carte. Il noterait ainsi son propre emplacement, au moment de la mesure de son collègue, et celle de l'objectif.

L'opération ne devrait pas durer plus de 4 heures. Les équipes devraient accoster vers 1 heure du matin et reprendre la mer vers 5 heures, 5 heures 30 au plus tard, ce qui leur permettrait de s'éloigner suffisamment avant le lever du jour et de rejoindre les bateaux, revenus les attendre au large.

L'approche, assez lente, mais complètement silencieuse, se déroula comme prévu.

A l'heure dite, la jetée était en vue.

Pendant que les hommes seraient au sol, les dauphins repartiraient vers le large, sans vraiment s'éloigner.

Ils seraient rappelés, le moment venu, grâce à des sifflets à ultrasons.

Au moment où plongeurs et cétacés allaient se séparer, une fusée éclairante monta vers le ciel, puis une deuxième, puis une autre encore.

Il faisait maintenant aussi clair qu'en plein jour.

Des soldats, solidement armés, apparurent alors sur la jetée : des ennemis, bien sûr, mais également Trevor et ses hommes. Il n'y avait aucun doute possible sur leur identité car leurs photos, sur les avis de recherche, avaient été placardées partout dans les camps alliés.

Comme la présente opération avait été élaborée avant son départ en expédition, le colonel félon en connaissait tous les détails.

Il lui avait, par conséquent, été facile de les vendre à ses nouveaux alliés.

Aussitôt, une pluie de grenades tomba sur le commando, alors qu'il était encore dans l'eau.

Le carnage fut total. Hommes et animaux étaient désemparés.

– On dégage, cria soudain le capitaine Randanne. Accrochez vous aux dauphins et repartez vers le large. Chacun pour soi, on se regroupera plus loin.

Une seconde salve de projectiles éclata parmi la petite troupe, qui tentait de fuir, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait car les pertes étaient déjà élevées, rougissant l'eau. Nul doute que les requins, appâtés par l'odeur du sang, n'allaient pas tarder à rappliquer.

– Alors, les gars, comment trouvez-vous mon petit comité d'accueil, demanda Trevor ?

Puis il éclata de rire.

Tant bien que mal, profitant d'un retour providentiel de l'obscurité, les quelques survivants réussirent à s'extraire du port.

Survivants, mais pas indemnes car beaucoup, soldats ou cétacés, étaient blessés, parfois grièvement.

Le capitaine n'échappait pas à la règle.

Deux grenades avaient explosé tout près de lui. La première lui avait sectionné la jambe au niveau du mollet, et la seconde lui avait enlevé la moitié de visage, crevant l'œil au passage, et lui avait arraché le bras. Le côté gauche de son corps n'existait pratiquement plus.

Il s'accrocha désespérément à Cléo, qui s'acquittait de sa tâche de son mieux car elle aussi était gravement touchée. Elle avait l'œil crevé, une nageoire à moitié sectionnée et une profonde entaille sur le flanc qui saignait beaucoup.

Toute la nuit, le commando en déroute s'éloigna de Bassora, espérant rejoindre ses propres lignes.

Certains plongeurs s'étaient mis à deux sur le même dauphin car l'un d'entre eux, au bord de l'évanouissement, menaçait de couler à pic. Son camarade, malgré ses propres souffrances et sa fatigue, s'acharnait à lui maintenir la tête hors de l'eau.

Deux dauphins, presque indemnes, passaient leur temps à tourner autour du petit groupe pour maintenir éloignés les requins que le sang avait attirés.

La nuit fut longue et la matinée était déjà bien entamée lorsque le petit groupe put enfin se rapprocher des côtes, en territoire allié.

Il avait parcouru tout le chemin à la nage car il n'avait pas réussi à croiser les canaux pneumatiques, censés le récupérer.

Un à un, les hommes et leurs cétacés vinrent s'échouer sur la plage.

Nicolas fut l'un des derniers. Quand Cléo et lui furent enfin posés sur le sable, l'animal passa affectueusement sa tête dans le cou de son partenaire.

Puis elle rendit son dernier soupir.

Elle avait usé toutes ses forces, malgré ses souffrances, pour ramener son compagnon.

Son devoir rempli, elle cessa de respirer.

Le capitaine, le cœur brisé, en oublia ses blessures. Il passa son bras droit autour du cou de Cléo et la serra contre lui, l'embrassant tendrement.

Puis il perdit connaissance.

Il se réveilla presque trois jours plus tard.

A sa grande surprise, il ne semblait pas se trouver dans un hôpital de campagne.

Le bâtiment était en dur, climatisé et il n'y avait qu'une douzaine de lits, tous occupés par des gens gravement blessés, comme lui.

Des infirmières s'affairaient, allant sans cesse de l'un à l'autre.

Nicolas peinait à reconstituer les événements passés. Il se souvenait seulement qu'il était gravement blessé.

Petit à petit, l'histoire se remit en place et il revit l'image de Cléo mourante, avec un immense chagrin.

Il venait de vivre l'un des épisodes les plus terribles et les plus tristes de son existence.

Mais la vie continuait, une vie sans avenir, comme infirme, condamné à une oisiveté solitaire.

Une semaine plus tard, alors que les uns et les autres se remettaient lentement, deux hommes, en civil, pénétrèrent dans la grande salle.

Arrivés au milieu, ils s'arrêtèrent et le plus âgé prit la parole.

– Un peu d'attention, je vous prie, demanda-t-il d'une voix forte.

« Nous savons que vous avez tous beaucoup souffert et que vous êtes désormais très handicapés. Avec l'autorisation du haut état-major, nous vous avons séparés des autres blessés, moins atteints que vous, car nous avons une proposition à vous faire, qui doit rester confidentielle. Bien évidemment, vous serez libres de l'accepter ou de la refuser. Mais, si vous coopérez avec nous, vous pourrez espérer recouvrer, en tout ou partie, les capacités que vous avez perdues.

\- J'aimerais bien savoir comment, dit l'un des blessés. J'ai perdu mes deux jambes et une partie d'un bras et je serais étonné que vous puissiez les faire repousser.

– Vous avez raison, jeune homme, reprit le visiteur aux tempes grisonnantes. Mais avant de vous expliquer notre projet, laissez-nous nous présenter. Je suis le professeur Jefferson Whitney, neurochirurgien et le monsieur qui m'accompagne n'est autre que Whitmore Landson, un brillant électronicien spécialisé dans les micro câblages. Nous travaillons ensemble depuis plusieurs années, avec nos équipes, pour mettre au point des prothèses qui seraient directement branchées sur le système nerveux du receveur. Nous les avons testées sur des animaux blessés et cela fonctionne très bien. Nous aimerions pouvoir poursuivre leur développement, mais sur des êtres humains, cette fois. Ce que nous vous proposons, c'est d'accepter de nous servir de cobayes. En échange, nous vous offrons une chance de retrouver une vie normale.

« Mais soyons clairs. Le chemin sera long et difficile. Il y aura d'abord toute une série d'opérations délicates accompagnée d'une phase de tests puis, enfin, une période d'apprentissage qui ne sera pas sans difficultés.

« Nous avons besoin d'une réponse rapide de votre part car plus vos blessures seront récentes, meilleures seront les conditions de mise en œuvre.

« Aussi, je vous donne trois jours de réflexion. Passé ce délai, vous devrez me dire oui ou non. Ceux qui refuseront seront renvoyés dans un hôpital militaire puis, dès que possible, rapatriés dans leur pays d'origine.

« Ceux qui accepteront seront transportés dans une clinique dont la localisation sera tenue secrète.

« Maintenant, mesdames et messieurs, je vous laisse réfléchir.

« A bientôt !

Sans attendre davantage, les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers la sortie et disparurent rapidement.

Déjà choqué par ce qu'il avait vécu, Nicolas peinait à analyser ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Il était tenaillé entre un espoir insensé et la crainte de courir à l'échec.

Et, si c'était une arnaque ?

Si on lui vendait du rêve ?

Oui, mais… si c'était vrai ?

Aussi les trois jours furent-ils à la fois très longs et très rapides.


	6. 6 - La reconstruction

9

 **6 – La reconstruction**

Lorsque le duo revint, sa décision était prise. Il n'avait pas de famille, personne pour s'inquiéter de lui. Il accepta, quels que fussent les risques.

Sur la douzaine de blessés, seuls deux refusèrent de tenter l'aventure.

Les autres furent rapidement évacués par avion vers l'hôpital américain de Dubaï, un établissement ultra- moderne. Ce serait la première étape. Par la suite, ils seraient transportés vers les Etats-Unis, quelle que fût leur nationalité, et ils seraient incorporés dans des unités en lien avec leur spécialité militaire d'origine.

Pour l'heure, chaque malade avait sa propre chambre et sa propre infirmière.

Alors commença, pour chacun d'eux, la longue marche vers la reconstruction.

Interventions chirurgicales après interventions chirurgicales, les morceaux manquants furent remplacés par des prothèses électroniques.

En ce qui concerne Nicolas, les scientifiques commencèrent par la jambe.

C'était le plus facile. Il suffisait de connecter les micro fils avec les nerfs pour faire fonctionner la cheville et le pied artificiels. Malgré tous les réglages, le français conserverait un léger boitillement, à peine visible. Par contre, plus question d'effectuer des exercices demandant un effort soutenu de la base du membre : course, saut …

Par la suite, les spécialistes s'attaquèrent au visage. La situation était beaucoup plus compliquée. Ils commencèrent par reconstruire la partie manquante de l'os. Ce fut fait à base de titane ostéo-compatible. Le squelette « naturel » pourrait progressivement se ressouder sur la prothèse, assurant la continuité.

La peau synthétique avait les mêmes caractéristiques : outre sa capacité à protéger les tissus des températures extrêmes, froides ou chaudes, elle avait également la possibilité de fusionner avec la peau vivante. Il ne subsisterait à terme qu'une longue cicatrice entre les deux. Par contre, pas question de pilosité, barbe ou cheveux. Il faudrait que Nicolas fût toujours bien rasé ou qu'il dissimulât la partie artificielle sous une longue chevelure.

Puis vint le tour de l'œil. Inutile d'envisager une greffe car les technologies ne le permettaient pas. La solution trouvée fut de mettre en place une caméra reliée directement au cerveau. Equipée d'un zoom puissant, elle permettrait même au blessé de voir plus loin et plus nettement qu'un homme normal.

La reconstruction de l'oreille suivit le même schéma. Les chirurgiens implantèrent un système acoustique avec un amplificateur réglable qui devait permettre, si le patient le voulait, de capter des chuchotements à grande distance.

Pour terminer, les scientifiques implantèrent un nouveau bras gauche, équipé de moteurs électriques aux articulations et raccordé directement aux nerfs de l'épaule.

Toutes ces interventions furent longues et harassantes pour Nicolas, qui se sentait de plus en plus fatigué et qui ne comprenait pas toujours très bien ce qu'on lui faisait.

Les explications vinrent, un peu plus tard, par la bouche de Jefferson Whitney, le neurochirurgien qui avait supervisé tous les travaux.

– Monsieur Randanne, dit-il un matin, connaissez-vous les séries télévisées « l'homme qui valait trois milliards » ou « super Jaimie » ?

– J'en ai vu quelques épisodes, il y a quelques années, répondit Nicolas.

\- C'était de la science-fiction. Pourtant, on vous a fait à peu près la même chose. Si votre jambe n'a rien de particulier, votre bras gauche a désormais une force supérieure à la normale. Il est en outre capable d'accumuler de l'électricité statique. Votre nouvel œil est une caméra haute définition avec un zoom puissant, et votre oreille est un capteur sensoriel à hautes performances.

« Comme vous vous occupiez d'animaux, nous vous avons également greffé un implant dans la boîte crânienne qui vous permettra de communiquer directement et efficacement avec eux, et ce, quel que soit le degré d'intelligence de votre « interlocuteur ».

« Vous êtes aujourd'hui un homme neuf, et toutes vos prothèses fonctionnent à merveille. Nous sommes d'ailleurs là pour y veiller.

« Mais ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite ! Vous allez être rapatrié aux Etats-Unis et c'est là-bas que commencera un très difficile apprentissage. Vous allez devoir apprendre à vous servir de vos nouveaux accessoires et, autant vous le dire tout de suite, ce ne sera pas simple. Vous allez également avoir besoin de vous reconstituer une masse musculaire suffisante, pour les parties vivantes, et les coordonner avec les implants.

« Mais, pour l'heure, reposez-vous. Vous ne partez que dans une semaine. Et, surtout, n'enlevez pas les pansements qui recouvrent votre nouvel œil et votre nouvelle oreille. En l'état actuel des choses, vous ne pourriez pas les supporter.

Huit jours plus tard, la dizaine de « miraculés », assise dans des fauteuils roulants, embarquait dans un avion militaire.

Destination Fort Bliss, au Texas, loin des regards indiscrets.

L'apprentissage fut long et difficile.

Il dura, pour Nicolas, presque 5 ans.

Bien sûr, il commença à contrôler ses nouveaux organes plus tôt que cela.

Néanmoins, c'est le temps qu'il fallut pour que sa maîtrise fût parfaite.

Les débuts, notamment, furent particulièrement difficiles.

Le français ne contrôlait ni son œil, ni son oreille et ne parvenait pas, lorsqu'ils étaient au repos, à les maintenir en position « neutre », c'est-à-dire la position où leurs performances étaient rigoureusement identiques à celle de l'oreille et de l'œil vivants.

C'est pourquoi il fut l'un des derniers à quitter le centre d'entraînement.

En effet, dès qu'un des « cobayes » était prêt, il était envoyé en Californie. Ceux de l'armée de terre allaient à Presidio de Monterey, ceux des forces aériennes étaient envoyés à Edwards Air Force base, et les « marins » finissaient à la Naval Amphibious base Coronado.

Nicolas vécut de longues années dans cette dernière et c'est là qu'il fit la connaissance d'Owen Grady. Bien qu'une grande différence d'âge les séparât, ils devinrent amis.

Le français avait prévu d'y rester jusqu'au moment de la retraite. Après quoi, il rentrerait dans son pays.

Mais le destin en décida autrement.

En effet, bien loin de là, une des « cobayes » eut un accident. Alors qu'elle se promenait dans la rue, elle fut heurtée violement par un véhicule qui la projeta au sol.

Elle mourut sur le coup, mais le choc avait révélé les prothèses métalliques qu'elle portait en différents endroits.

Logiquement, cela n'aurait pas dû avoir d'incidence, l'armée ayant rapidement évacué le corps. Le malheur fut qu'un petit « journaleux » de province, sans grand talent mais avec les dents longues, passât par là. Il se dépêcha de prendre des photos, sous des angles qui faisaient ressortir les parties artificielles, puis il rédigea un article alarmiste sur l'intervention des robots, réveillant ainsi les angoisses populaires dans le plus pur style « Terminator ».

« Les robots sont parmi nous ! »

« Ils nous envahissent ! »

« Ils vont prendre le pouvoir ! »

« Ils chercheront bientôt à nous éliminer ! »

Tels furent les grands slogans qu'il développa, sous la forme d'un feuilleton à épisodes, qui eut pour effet de faire naître une véritable psychose au sein de la population.

Et le hasard se mit de la partie, à son profit, malheureusement !

En effet, un deuxième accident survint, quelques mois plus tard, sur un autre des « cobayes ». Malgré l'intervention rapide de la police militaire pour évacuer le blessé, des témoins aperçurent les implants métalliques et, pire que tout, l'œil artificiel.

Pour mettre fin à la fronde qui commençait à enfler, l'armée décida de confiner tous ses sujets expérimentaux dans ses casernes, sans limite de durée.

Heureusement pour lui, Nicolas était en congés au moment des faits et était parti faire de la randonnée du côté du parc de Yellowstone, sans en avoir informé quiconque.

C'est un appel sur son portable d'un de ses homologues qui l'alerta.

\- Fous le camp, Frenchie, lui dit-il. Si tu tiens à vivre libre, ne te laisse pas rattraper. L'armée a décidé d'enfermer les monstres que nous sommes dans ses camps, peut-être pour toujours. Alors, un conseil, mec, tire-toi vite et fais-toi oublier !

La communication fut brutalement interrompue, avant même que Nicolas eût placé un mot.

Le message était on ne peut plus clair.

Pas question de repasser par son domicile ! Il devrait faire avec ce qu'il avait sur lui à ce moment-là, tout au moins dans un premier temps.

Et puis, il vaudrait mieux qu'il trouvât rapidement un moyen pour quitter le pays.

Mais pour aller où ?

Pas en France, en tout cas, car c'est certainement là-bas qu'ils le chercheraient en premier.

Alors commença pour lui une fuite interminable, qui devait durer plusieurs années.

Pendant tout ce temps, il eut le plus grand mal à échapper à ceux qui le poursuivaient, police militaire et CIA en tête.

Il réussit tout d'abord à rejoindre le nord du Mexique. Mais il devait fuir sans arrêt, même s'il parvenait parfois à se faire oublier quelques temps.

A chaque fois venait le moment où il devait repartir. Il descendit ainsi toujours plus au sud, jusqu'à atteindre les confins du Yucatan.

Il ne comprenait pas les raisons de cet acharnement à le récupérer. Il était désormais loin des Etats-Unis, et tout disposé à se faire oublier définitivement.

Quand Owen, à l'occasion d'un congé, se rendit en Californie pour retrouver son ami, il apprit toute l'histoire, ainsi que sa fuite.

Il découvrit également les raisons de cette volonté farouche de le retrouver.

Un groupe inconnu s'intéressait à lui, avec pour objectif de percer les secrets technologiques de sa reconstruction, sans doute dans un souci mercantile.

Et cela, c'était hors de question. Il fallait donc que l'armée lui remît la main dessus la première.

Au moment de repartir pour Isla Nublar, Owen se souvint que Nicolas avait des amis en Guyane. Sans doute essayerait-il, en brouillant les pistes, de les rejoindre. De son côté, il avait eu l'occasion, à plusieurs reprises, de l'accompagner chez eux. Il avait leurs coordonnées. Il essayerait donc, dès son retour, de les contacter.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit, à partir d'une cabine publique, pour ne pas risquer d'être écouté.

Le français venait juste d'arriver et s'apprêtait déjà à repartir car il avait du monde sur les talons. Mais il obtint néanmoins l'appel d'Owen.

Dans un premier temps, il se dirigea plein ouest, vers le Brésil, pour masquer ses intentions, puis, par des chemins compliqués et tortueux, il remonta lentement vers le Costa Rica.

Apparemment, il n'avait plus personne derrière lui. Il avait réussi à semer tout le monde.

Son travail prolongé dans les plantations de café lui apporta la preuve qu'il n'était plus suivi. Il espérait même secrètement que la poursuite avait été abandonnée.


	7. 7 - L'arrivée à Isla Nublar

20

 **7 – L'arrivée à Isla Nublar**

Au moment où Nicolas revient lentement à la réalité, s'extirpant de ses souvenirs, des mouvements sur le bateau et l'arrêt des moteurs le font sursauter.

Il ouvre les yeux.

Il fait grand jour, maintenant.

Les trois « affreux » sont sortis de la cabine.

Manifestement, ils s'apprêtent à quitter le bâtiment.

Un bruit lointain attire l'attention du français. Il regarde la mer et voit arriver un canot pneumatique.

Plus loin, l'île de destination se découpe sur le ciel.  
Il se lève, s'approche du bastingage et, à l'aide de son œil artificiel, commence à observer ce qui s'y passe.

A première vue, tout est normal. Plusieurs tentes de camping dressées sur la plage, des chaises longues, des parasols, des tenues de plongée qui sèchent sur des fils, un homme qui transporte des bouteilles d'air comprimé. Quoi de plus normal, en fait ?

Pourtant, certains détails interpellent Nicolas. Les grèves qu'il a sous les yeux sont toutes constituées de sable fin. Pas de rochers, pas de barrière de corail dans cette partie de l'ïle. Mais alors, pourquoi plonger ? Pour voir quoi ? Pour chasser quoi puisque les pêcheurs du pays disent que le monstre marin du parc a fait fuir tous les poissons ?

Il décide donc d'examiner plus attentivement le paysage de carte postale qu'il a sous les yeux.

C'est ainsi qu'il aperçoit, à peine visible dans une zone d'ombre, une remorque rigide attelée à un gros 4x4. C'est un PC de transmission. Ses antennes sont largement déployées.

Pas bête ! Si les gardes côtes s'approchent, il suffit de dissimuler l'ensemble dans la forêt.

Tout à coup, quelqu'un sort de l'une des tentes de camping. C'est un homme vêtu d'une tenue camouflée.

Le français sursaute, c'est Trevor, toujours aussi athlétique, malgré son âge et ses cheveux blancs. Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup changé depuis le Golfe.

Il fait de grands gestes et semble crier mais, à cette distance, l'oreille artificielle de Nicolas n'est pas suffisamment puissante pour entendre ce qu'il dit.

Bientôt, sortant de la forêt, de curieux bipèdes s'approchent en courant.

Il a beau ne pas être un spécialiste, Nicolas a bien vu qu'il s'agissait de petits dinosaures, à peu près de la taille d'un homme.

Il en aperçoit cinq ou six. Mais ils ne sont pas tous identiques. Apparemment, il y aurait deux espèces différentes.

Il ne comprend pas bien ce qui se passe. Il croyait que seule la nouvelle réserve Jurassic World, et la deuxième île de secours, dont il a oublié le nom, contenaient ce genre d'animaux.

Il est impressionné par les imposantes mâchoires des petits sauriens. Ce sont des carnassiers, c'est sûr ! Mais que font-ils là ? Et que font Trevor et ses hommes avec eux ?

Les bipèdes semblent leur obéir. Apparemment, des préparatifs sont en cours. Mais dans quel but ?

Pendant qu'il est perdu dans ses réflexions, les autres passagers ont commencé à embarquer… sauf Ignacio qui s'approche de lui.

– Tu as beau dire, annonce l'espagnol, je suis sûr que l'on s'est déjà vu.

– Je m'en rappellerais si c'était le cas !

– Je pense, en effet, que tu t'en rappelles, Hombre, mais que tu ne veux pas l'avouer. T'inquiète pas ! Cela finira par me revenir. Et peut-être que l'on se reverra.

– Cela m'étonnerait, répond Nicolas qui espère qu'il ne retrouve pas la mémoire trop tôt.

– Allez, Ernesto, crie soudain Jurgen, ramène-toi. On doit y aller !

– J'arrive, Johnny, répond l'espagnol !

Puis il tourne les talons et s'éloigne.

Ernesto ? Johnny ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cinéma ? Pourquoi dissimulent-ils leurs vrais noms alors que personne ne les connaît ici ? Décidément, il y a beaucoup de zones d'ombre dans cette histoire. Très vraisemblablement, avec l'arrivée des trois hommes, le commando doit être au complet. Et il est accompagné de ces drôles de bêtes. Quelles peuvent être leurs intentions?

Mais le français n'a pas le temps d'y réfléchir davantage, car le canot s'éloigne déjà.

Le moment est venu d'agir. Il ne faut surtout pas traîner !

– Manolo, dit-il soudain, es-tu marié ?

– Si senor, répond l'intéressé.

– Et tu as des enfants ?

– Euh ! Oui !

Le marin devient inquiet. Où son interlocuteur veut-il en venir ?

– Et tes amigos, ils sont mariés et ont des enfants ?

– Si, senor.

L'un des hommes, discrètement, s'est emparé d'un harpon, pour se défendre si nécessaire.

Leur angoisse devient palpable, mais Nicolas ne fait pas attention.

\- Alors, amigos, dit-il soudain, si vous voulez les revoir, mettez plein gaz et tout de suite ! Il faut déguerpir d'ici !

\- Je ne comprends pas, senor.

\- C'est simple. Tes touristes, ce sont des mercenaires et ils ne sont sûrement pas en vacances ! En plus, certains d'entre eux me connaissent et, si jamais la mémoire leur revient, ce ne sera pas bon pour nous !

« Alors, un bon conseil, amigo : direction Isla Nublar et vite !

Manolo a compris.

Sans discuter davantage, il pousse à fond les moteurs.

De toute façon, les trois gringos le mettaient mal à l'aise. Cela le prédispose à croire son interlocuteur.

Pendant que le bateau file à grande vitesse, Nicolas pénètre dans la cabine.

Le soleil est déjà haut dans le ciel et un peu d'ombre sera la bienvenue.

Au moment où il va s'asseoir, il aperçoit sur le sol un objet insolite, qu'il n'arrive pas à identifier.

Il le ramasse et sort sur le pont.

– Ho, Manolo, dit-il !

– Si, senor ?

– C'est à toi, ce machin-là ?

– No, senor. Je pense que cela appartenait aux gringos. L'un d'entre eux transportait un gros sac. Peut-être que c'était dedans et que c'est tombé !

– Si tu veux bien, je vais le garder.

– No problemo, amigo. Qu'en ferais-je ? Je ne sais même pas ce que c'est.

Nicolas retourne s'asseoir dans la cabine, et commence à examiner l'objet.

On dirait une sorte de collier en cuir, portant différents accessoires : une caméra, sans doute pour filmer ce que son porteur voit, une mini bombe et deux aiguilles, orientées vers la partie interne et qui doivent être plantées dans la chair du cou, chacune d'entre elles étant reliée à un réservoir rempli de liquide.

Un mini récepteur complète l'équipement, ce qui semble indiquer que l'ensemble peut être commandé à distance.

L'observation de l'objet suscite plus de questions qu'elle n'apporte de réponses.

Qui pourrait bien accepter de porter un tel engin ?

Et pourquoi une bombe ?

Et que contiennent les deux réservoirs ?

Pendant que se déroulent ces événements, le canot à rejoint la plage et les trois hommes débarquent.

Ils sont accueillis par Trevor.

– Alors, les gars, vous avez fait bon voyage, demande‑t-il ?

– Sans problème, répond Jurgen.

– Vous avez les colliers ?

– Oui, mon colonel, ils sont dans ce sac, répond Luigi, et il passe devant lui avec son imposant fardeau.

– OK, alors ne perdons pas de temps. Occupez-vous d'équiper les bestiaux. Et n'oubliez pas ! Ne les mettez pas en place avant que le vétérinaire qui nous accompagne ne soit intervenu pour insensibiliser le cou de l'animal, sinon, la douleur ressentie au moment où vous enfoncerez les aiguilles risque de le rendre agressif. Et vous avez tous vu de quoi ces bestioles sont capables ! Pas besoin de vous faire un dessin !

– Compris, mon colonel. On fera attention.

Les hommes s'éloignent avec les appareils, tandis que Trevor se dirige vers la remorque de transmission.

Une demie heure plus tard, un des hommes vient voir Trevor.

– On a un souci, mon colonel, il manque un collier.

Sans répondre, l'interpellé fait appeler Bollini.

– Dis moi, Sergent, il manque un collier. Tu es sûr que tu les avais tous quand tu as embarqué ce matin ?

– Sûr et certain, mon colonel. J'ai vérifié plusieurs fois avant de partir. Il a dû tomber sur le bateau. Je l'avais pourtant dit que ce sac mal fermé ne convenait pas.

– C'est OK, Bollini. Mais va dire à l'informaticien qui à les boîtiers de commandes de le faire sauter immédiatement.

– J'ai bien peur que le bateau ne soit trop loin, mon colonel. La télécommande n'aura pas assez de portée.

– Dans ce cas, répond Trevor, vous prendrez un canot et vous vous approcherez le plus près possible du bâtiment qui vous a amené ici et vous déclencherez l'explosion.

– Cela risque d'attirer les garde-côtes, fait remarquer Jurgen. Et on a besoin de discrétion.

Le colonel réfléchit quelques instants.

– Tu as raison, finit-il par dire. De toute façon, ces marins incultes seront incapables de déterminer le rôle de l'objet. Par contre, comme il nous manque un collier, une de nos bestioles n'en aura pas. Ce sera numéro 8 car c'est la plus docile. On pourra la commander directement, à la voix. Fais le nécessaire pour que tout soit prêt ce soir. Nous devons tout tester avant de passer à l'action.

– A vos ordres, mon colonel.

Isla Nublar est en vue. Nicolas, sur le pont du bateau, regarde au loin les imposantes falaises qui barrent l'horizon.

Il touche au but. Il va enfin pouvoir souffler.

Le terme de son voyage est là, tout près. Il va chercher son sac à dos, dans lequel il glisse le collier, pendant que Manolo amorce la manœuvre d'accostage.

Sur le quai, des gardes en armes les regardent s'approcher.

– Holà, hombre, dit l'un d'eux, que viens-tu faire ici ?

– J'amène un passager, senor.

– Tu es sûr ? On n'attend personne.

\- Je viens voir Owen Grady, intervient Nicolas. Je sais qu'il m'attend.

– Pas de souci, dit l'homme, je vais vérifier tout de suite !

Puis, saisissant son talkie-walkie :

\- Poste 6 appelle QG, Poste 6 appelle QG.

– Ici QG, parlez poste 6, répond une voix.

– J'ai ici quelqu'un qui débarque d'un bateau et prétend que Monsieur Grady l'attend.

– Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

\- Quel est votre nom, demande la sentinelle ?

– Randanne, je suis le capitaine Nicolas Randanne.

\- Capitaine, maugrée l'homme d'un air dédaigneux, on aura tout vu !

Puis, parlant dans l'appareil :

\- Il dit s'appeler Nicolas Randanne.

A l'autre bout, la voix a changé.

– Poste 6, dit-elle, je suis Owen Grady. J'attends effectivement cet homme, amenez-le moi !

– Bonne nouvelle, dit le garde en s'adressant à Nicolas ! Vous êtes connu et on vous attend. Venez avec moi !

Et il le guide vers le bâtiment principal, jusqu'à l'étage où se situe la salle de commandes.

– C'est ici, dit-il !

Puis il se détourne et s'éloigne.

Nicolas pénètre dans l'immense pièce, qui descend en pente douce vers un mur couvert d'écrans.

De part et d'autre de l'allée centrale, s'agitent des hommes et des femmes devant leurs ordinateurs.

Owen s'est avancé en souriant.

– Bienvenue, dit-il ! Je ne t'espérais plus.

– Il faut dire que mon périple a été un peu compliqué.

– Mais tu es là, c'est l'essentiel, dit l'américain en le prenant par les épaules. Viens ! Je vais te présenter aux propriétaires du parc. Ils sont là, justement.

Il se retourne, passant le bras autour du cou de son ami.

– Madame, messieurs, je vous présente Nicolas Randanne, un ami français. Nous nous sommes connus à la base de Coronado. C'est moi qui lui ai proposé de venir ici.

– Mais, c'est un clochard, murmure un jeune homme à sa voisine !

– Non, rétorque Nicolas, pas clochard, mais vagabond, par nécessité.

L'interpellé sursaute.

– Comment a-il fait pour m'entendre, chuchote-t-il ? J'ai parlé tout bas.

– Oui, mais pas assez pour moi, poursuit le français qui se détourne et suit Owen en direction des quatre personnes dont il serre la main.

– Randanne… Randanne, dit Harvey Harper. Vous ne seriez pas ce soldat français que nous avons reconstruit et qui nous a faussé compagnie ?

Nicolas hésite à répondre, ne sachant pas trop où son interlocuteur veut en venir.

– Euh, oui, finit-il par dire. C'est bien moi, en effet.

– Hé bien, cher monsieur, j'ai une excellente nouvelle pour vous. Vous pouvez rentrer en Californie. Plus personne ne vous cherche, désormais, et l'accusation de désertion a été levée. Vous êtes de nouveau libre d'aller où il vous plaira.

– Et ceux qui cherchaient à lui mettre la main dessus, demande Owen ?

– Ah ! Vous voulez parler de ce groupe non identifié ? Hé bien, ses membres n'ont pas eu de chance. Ils sont tombés un jour, par hasard, bien sûr, sur des agents de nos services secrets, et ils ont eu, comment dirais-je… ?, une sorte d'accident. En tous cas, ils sont définitivement hors course.

– C'est une bonne nouvelle, en effet, poursuit le français. J'ai beaucoup couru, ces dernières années et j'en ai assez. J'ajoute que j'ai maintenant des raisons très précises de rester dans ce secteur. Alors, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients, je m'attarderais bien un peu.

– Vous m'en voyez ravi, conclut Harvey. Voyez-vous, Monsieur Randanne, nous allons bientôt ouvrir ce parc au public, et nous avons besoin d'hommes efficaces et bien formés pour assurer la sécurité. Je pense que vous pouvez nous apporter beaucoup.

– Qu'en savez-vous, répond Nicolas ?

– Je suis général de réserve et j'ai mes entrées dans beaucoup d'endroits secrets. Quand Monsieur Grady m'a parlé de vous, j'ai consulté votre dossier militaire.

« Bravo ! Il est brillant ! Et je sais que, depuis votre… réparation, vous avez des capacités supérieures à n'importe quel être humain.

– Vous êtes effectivement bien renseigné.

– Changeons un peu de sujet, cher monsieur, interrompt Sir Humfrey Mordegan. Vous y connaissez-vous en dinosaures ?

– Malheureusement, non. Comme beaucoup d'enfants de ma génération, j'ai beaucoup rêvé sur quelques livres où on voyait des dessins de ces animaux. Mais, à l'époque, l'information était restreinte. Je ne connais que très peu d'espèces, les plus célèbres : Tyrannosaure, Tricératops, Stégosaure, Brontosaure et quelques autres. Je n'imaginais pas qu'on pourrait leur rendre la vie un jour.

– Alors, regardez sur votre gauche, par la grande baie vitrée, intervient Jacqueline Mordegan, et dites-moi ce que vous voyez.

Nicolas regarde par l'immense fenêtre. Sous ses yeux, de grands animaux se déplacent, lourdement. Il en reconnaît quelques uns mais pas tous.

– C'est fascinant, s'émerveille-t-il !

– Hé bien, cher monsieur, c'est ce trésor-là que vous serez chargé de protéger et, si besoin, de défendre.

– J'ai bien peur que ça n'arrive plus tôt que vous ne le pensez.

– Que voulez-vous dire, dit Toshiro Nakagoshi ?

– Ce que je…

Soudain, Nicolas s'interrompt. Il regarde dehors un point précis.

– Un drone vient vers nous, finit-il par dire.

– Où cela ? Je ne vois rien, répond Jacqueline.

– Moi, non plus, surenchérit Harvey !

– C'est normal, leur répond Owen, mon ami à une acuité visuelle beaucoup plus développée que la nôtre.

– Il me semble que je l'aperçois, dit Toshiro, car ce n'est qu'un minuscule point noir, à peine visible sur le ciel ! Vous êtes sûr que c'est un drone ?

– Tout à fait sûr ! Il en vient souvent ?

– Depuis quelques temps, oui, répond Owen, trois à quatre fois par jour.

– Et cela ne vous gêne pas ?

– Oh ! Sans doute quelqu'un qui veut des photos de dinosaures, répond Sir Humfrey.

– Avez-vous donné des autorisations pour cela ?

– Non, répond Owen. De fait, les prises de vue seront inutilisables sur le plan commercial car les avocats de ces messieurs dames sauront rappeler ce qu'est le droit d'image.

– Et s'ils ne venaient pas prendre des photos, rétorque Nicolas ?

« D'ailleurs, regardez !

L'objet volant vient d'incurver sa course et commence un balayage systématique d'une zone précise.

– Ils font cela à chaque fois, précise Toshiro. Ils ont commencé tout au fond et remontent lentement vers nous.

– Et vous ne vous êtes pas demandé pourquoi, interroge le français ?

– A vrai dire, pas plus que cela.

– Owen, poursuit Nicolas, peux-tu faire abattre cet engin ?

– Pas de souci, j'ai d'excellents tireurs.

Puis, saisissant un téléphone intérieur.

– Allo, poste 12 !

– Poste 12, j'écoute.

– Abattez le drone qui nous survole et amenez-le ici !

– Bien reçu !

S'ensuit un long silence. Tous les yeux sont rivés sur l'engin volant.

L'attente semble interminable, quand, soudain, un coup de feu retentit.

Aussitôt, l'objet volant incurve sa trajectoire vers le sol.

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, un garde entre et dépose, sur une table, l'engin abattu.

Nicolas jette un rapide coup d'œil sur l'objet puis se tourne vers Owen

– Qu'en penses-tu, dit-il ?

– Tu avais raison. Ce n'est pas un appareil photo que l'engin transporte mais une caméra à transmission instantanée.

– Ce qui veut dire, monsieur Grady, demande Jacqueline ?

– Que cet appareil filmait de manière systématique la réserve et transmettait les informations à un ordinateur. Celui-ci ne doit pas être très loin car ces appareils n'ont pas une longue portée.

– Je ne comprends pas, surenchérit Toshiro, Nos hélicoptères n'ont signalé aucun navire, petit ou gros, dans les parages.

– Je pense qu'il n'y en a pas, tranche Nicolas. J'ai fait la route en bateau avec trois personnes peu recommandables. Elles rejoignaient, soi-disant, des amis sur une petite île très proche de la vôtre

– Et alors, poursuit Toshiro ?

– Alors ? Les amis en question, comme ceux qui m'ont tenu compagnie, ne sont ni plus ni moins que les hommes du colonel Trevor, que j'ai d'ailleurs vu sur place.

– Trevor, dit Harvey ? Le colonel qui a tant fait parler de lui au moment de la guerre du golfe ?

– Lui-même, répond le français.

– Vous le connaissez, demande Sir Humfrey ?

– De réputation, et pas en bien, répond l'américain. Depuis son évasion, il a monté un commando de mercenaires qui est devenu, au fil du temps, le plus célèbre et le plus efficace de la planète… et sans doute l'un des derniers, car il a éliminé, petit à petit, presque toute la concurrence. Sa présence ici n'annonce rien de bon. S'il est venu, c'est pour une mission précise, certainement grassement payée.

– Je dois ajouter quelque chose, dit Nicolas. Je l'ai vu en compagnie de dinosaures comme les vôtres.

Un long moment de silence suit cette dernière information.

– Comme les nôtres, dit Owen ?

– Oui, mais des petits, à peu près de la taille d'un homme, avec des mâchoires impressionnantes. Malheureusement, je n'y connais pas grand-chose.

– Si on te montrait des images, tu pourrais les reconnaître ?

– Je pense que oui.

– OK ! Marvin, dit Owen en s'adressant à un de ses informaticiens, fais défiler des images d'animaux.

Aussitôt, une succession d'illustrations, photos ou dessins, défile sur un grand écran.

– Celui-là, dit Nicolas tout à coup, j'en ai vu quelques-uns qui ressemblaient à cette photo.

– Ce sont des Vélociraptors, précise Harvey.

– Mais il y en avait d'autres, à peu près de la même taille.

Les images défilent. Pourtant, le français n'en reconnaît aucune.

Marvin a pourtant centré ses recherches sur les petits carnivores, mais rien n'y fait.

Au bout d'un moment, l'écran redevient noir.

– Tu es sûr qu'aucun des animaux ne correspondait à ceux que tu as vus ?

– Sûr et certain, je suis désolé.

Dépité, le français laisse traîner son regard sur les murs de la salle, quand, soudain il s'arrête sur une affiche.

– Et celui-là, dit-il ?

– Oh, répond Owen, celui-là, c'est la cause de l'échec de Jurassic World. C'est un animal créé de toute pièce. Par mercantilisme, il l'avait appelé Indominus rex.

– Et il était petit ?

– Tu veux rire ? Une douzaine de mètres de long et tout en férocité.

– Pourtant, c'est lui que j'ai vu, en trois ou quatre exemplaires, mais de la taille d'un homme.

– Cela ne te rappelle rien, Owen, dit Claire Dearing, qui, jusque là, n'avait pas pris la parole ?

– Que veux-tu dire, répond l'intéressé ?

– La théorie de Vic Hoskins. Tu te souviens, comme il avait admiré ton dressage des Vélociraptors et comment il avait imaginé des Indominus rex miniatures, intelligents, et que l'on pourrait envoyer au combat à la place des soldats. Pas besoin d'armement, leurs armes naturelles étant suffisantes. Pas besoin de les nourrir, ils dévoreraient leurs ennemis. Pas besoin de les payer. Sans compter leur rapidité, leur capacité de dissimulation, leur puissance physique. L'arme idéale, quoi !

– Sauf qu'Hoskins s'est fait dévorer.

– Mais peut-être avait-il rédigé un rapport sur le sujet, qu'il aura transmis à ses chefs.

– C'est possible, en effet.

– Pourriez-vous éclairer quelque peu notre lanterne, demande Jacqueline, interloquée ?

– Excusez-nous, lui répond Claire. Monsieur Hoskins était le responsable de la sécurité chez In Gen, les anciens propriétaires de ce parc. Ebloui par le potentiel des animaux, il avait imaginé d'en faire des armes qui pourraient servir les hommes. Et les révélations de monsieur Randanne nous font nous demander si cette société, qui a récupéré tous les embryons et tous les dossiers en partant, n'auraient pas donné corps à son rêve.

– Mais cela ne nous dit toujours pas ce qu'ils sont venus faire dans les parages, poursuit Lord Humfrey.

– A mon avis, tester leur matériel vivant, répond Nicolas.

– Que voulez-vous dire ?

– Dans quel endroit de la planète pouvez-vous lâcher des dinosaures sans que cela se remarque… Si ce n'est dans un parc à dinosaures ? Et, si vous souhaitez leur faire affronter des hommes qui connaissent bien ce type d'animaux, qui n'en ont pas une peur viscérale et qui sont bien entraînés, y a-t-il un meilleur endroit qu'ici ?

– Je dois reconnaître, Monsieur, dit Toshiro, que vous venez de marquer un point. Et c'est très inquiétant.

– Bah, on verra bien, dit Harvey. Comme l'a dit monsieur Randanne, nous avons des gardes bien préparés et nos ennemis, si vraiment ce sont des ennemis, ne sont pas encore là. Pour l'heure, je propose que monsieur Grady fasse découvrir nos installations à notre hôte qui, si j'ai bien compris, souhaite travailler pour nous.

– Tout à fait, répond Nicolas !

\- Bien ! Pendant que vous visiterez votre nouveau domaine, nous allons préparer votre contrat. Puis notre responsable vous montrera vos quartiers et vous fera donner une tenue plus adaptée à vos nouvelles fonctions.

Une fois sorti de la salle de contrôle, Nicolas arrête Owen.

– Pourrais-tu me faire rencontrer un chimiste et un spécialiste en électronique, s'il y en a ici ?

– Pas de soucis ! Viens avec moi !

Arrivés dans la zone des laboratoires, Owen présente son ami à deux des scientifiques.

– Voilà ce qui m'amène, dit le français en sortant le collier de son sac à dos. Cet objet est doté d'une caméra, d'un récepteur électronique et d'une charge d'explosif, que je vous engage à neutraliser au plus vite ! Il contient également deux flacons reliés à des seringues hypodermiques qui doivent certainement êtres insérées dans les veines du cou du porteur. J'aurais besoin de connaître la nature et l'usage des deux produits et le mode de fonctionnement de l'appareil récepteur. Et si vous pouviez regarder ça assez vite, ce serait fabuleux.

– On va voir cela, dit le chimiste.

– Apparemment, l'appareil à l'air assez simple. A priori, cela ne devrait pas poser de problème particulier, surenchérit l'électronicien.

– Merci, messieurs.

« OK, Owen, on y va quand tu veux !


	8. 8 - La visite

23

 **8 – La visite**

Fort logiquement, la visite commence par l'espace scientifique, situé au rez-de-chaussée du bâtiment principal : le laboratoire de génétique, les zones d'étude puis la salle aux incubateurs. Au passage, Nicolas fait la connaissance de Bryan Narrow, le paléontologue du parc.

\- Ce Monsieur te sera d'un grand secours, annonce Owen. Il va t'apprendre les critères de reconnaissance des différents animaux.

Autour d'eux, de petits dinosaures de différentes espèces, nés récemment, s'agitent sous les coupoles chauffées.

La visite de ce secteur se termine par un passage dans l'infirmerie. Un Ankylosaure, blessé à une patte, est en cours de soin.

– Je croyais que vous laissiez la nature s'exprimer librement, si je me souviens bien des articles que j'ai lus à votre sujet, dit Nicolas, un peu surpris ?

– Tu as raison dans l'absolu mais, vois-tu, certaines espèces ne sont plus représentées que par un petit nombre d'individus. Alors, nous sommes obligés de tricher un peu si nous voulons les conserver. C'est le cas de cet animal. Il ne nous reste, en tout et pour tout, que trois Ankylosaures, et les nouveaux nés sont beaucoup trop jeunes pour être lâchés maintenant. Ils se feraient dévorer à coup sûr.

Les deux hommes gagnent ensuite les parties supérieures de l'immeuble, qu'ils rejoignent par un escalier monumental.

\- Nous avons rehaussé ce bâtiment de deux étages, explique Owen ! Il en compte six, désormais. Le premier n'est pas accessible au public. C'est là que se trouve la salle de commandes où nous étions tout à l'heure, le local des ordinateurs, le terminal de vidéosurveillance, l'armurerie et l'endroit où nous stockons les équipements individuels, et j'en oublie certainement. On y accède par la porte codée que la sentinelle t'a fait franchir lorsque tu es arrivé.

Les trois étages suivants sont dédiés à l'hôtel, avec environ 200 chambres par étage, offrant, au choix, une vue sur le parc ou sur la mer.

Et les deux derniers sont réservés aux professionnels. Le cinquième abrite un hall de projection et deux amphithéâtres, et le dernier des salles de réunions de toutes tailles, destinées aux séminaires ou aux réunions d'affaires qui ont besoin d'une certaine discrétion.

Les restaurants sont en bas, pas très loin des labos. On peut choisir entre une formule buffet, des établissements de différentes nationalités et un espace gastronomique.

Les deux hommes redescendent et sortent dans la rue, encore déserte.

– Quand comptez-vous ouvrir, demande le français ?

– Juste après la mauvaise saison, qui s'approche à grands pas.

Owen s'arrête.

-– De ce côté-ci, au bout de la rue, dit-il en tendant le bras, il y a toujours le bassin du Mosasaure géant. Nous en avons considérablement renforcé la sécurité pour éviter tout risque.

\- Vous n'avez pas eu trop de mal à le maintenir en vie toutes ces années et à réaliser tous les travaux sans qu'il s'en prenne à vous ?

– A vrai dire, non. Ce n'est pas lui qui nous a causé du souci, mais les ptérosaures. Après leur évasion de la volière, la plupart ont été abattus, mais certains sont allés se réfugier dans les falaises qui bordent l'océan. Nous avons eu toutes les peines du monde à les éliminer.

– Les éliminer ?

– Oui. Ils n'avaient plus leur place dans une réserve où les animaux se déplacent librement. Ils auraient eu toutes les possibilités pour en sortir et attaquer les visiteurs. Et, qui sait, certains auraient peut-être pu rallier le continent et y semer la panique. C'est une éventualité que nous ne pouvions pas accepter. En principe, il n'y en a plus. Néanmoins, nous faisons régulièrement des patrouilles pour vérifier.

Les deux hommes remontent tranquillement la rue, tournant le dos au bassin du reptile marin. Devant eux, un gigantesque bâtiment de deux étages barre le passage.

– Ne t'y fie pas, dit Owen. Tu ne vois pas tout car cet immeuble comporte également un sous-sol. Nous y avons reconstitué une forêt tropicale du jurassique dans laquelle les visiteurs pourront se promener et côtoyer des dinosaures animés. La partie aérienne est un musée qui abrite les collections d'Harvey Harper, que tu as vu tout à l'heure, enrichies par des dons de particuliers ou de musées qui nous ont confié une partie de leurs excédents. Je pense que ce gigantesque ensemble passionnera petits et grands. Une partie du deuxième étage est dédiée aux expositions tournantes. La première, déjà en place, est consacrée aux théropodes.

– C'est-à-dire ?

– Aux carnivores bipèdes tels que le Tyrannosaure, le Cératosaure, l'Allosaure ou des plus petits comme le Vélociraptor ou le Compsognathe.

« Je te ferai visiter tout cela une autre fois, car nous avons encore beaucoup de choses à voir et, juste après déjeuner, nous devons revenir à la salle de commandes, où nos employeurs nous attendront.

« Vois-tu les villas accrochées au flanc de la colline sur notre droite, dominant le parc ? Il y en a trente. Elles sont destinées à une clientèle aisée qui souhaite éviter la foule. Actuellement, elles sont presque toutes vides et les derniers occupants s'en vont ce soir, tant que les conditions météo sont encore favorables.

« Je te propose de nous intéresser maintenant à ce qui sera désormais ton champ d'activité et, pour commencer, je vais te faire voir les postes d'observation. Ils sont destinés à l'étude scientifique et ne seront pas proposés au public, pour des raisons évidentes de difficultés d'accès, comme tu vas pouvoir t'en rendre compte.

Revenus dans le bâtiment principal, les deux hommes descendent dans les sous-sols réservés, pour l'essentiel, au service. Parvenus au bas de l'escalier, ils se trouvent face à deux portes identiques. A l'aide de son badge, Owen en déverrouille une. Ils pénètrent alors dans un tunnel où une sorte de wagonnet à huit places les attend.

Dès qu'ils sont assis, l'engin démarre, à faible vitesse, suivant les rails fixés au sol.

Au bout d'un moment relativement long, l'engin se met à ralentir. Il arrive dans une zone plus vaste et se range le long d'un quai terminé par un escalier à son extrémité.

Les deux amis l'empruntent et remontent vers la surface. Ils arrivent bientôt dans une pièce circulaire, d'environ six mètres de diamètre, recouverte par un dôme translucide. Tout autour sont disposées des tables et des chaises. Des prises de courant et des RJ 45 sont également installées.

Owen s'approche d'un appareil électronique qu'il allume. Aussitôt, sur l'écran, apparaît une carte du parc avec des points de couleur qui se déplacent.

– Nous nous trouvons dans un des postes d'observation fixes, précise-t-il. Il y en a deux, d'où les deux portes que tu as vues. Le second est implanté dans une zone plus forestière.

« La coupole qui nous recouvre est en verre blindé, quasiment incassable. Sa surface extérieure est recouverte d'une couche opaque. Les animaux qui nous entourent ne peuvent pas nous voir et prennent ce site pour un rocher de plus.

« Tous les dinosaures sont équipés d'une puce, comme les vaches dans les élevages. Ils sont donc identifiés individuellement.

« Sur cet écran, tu peux voir les carnivores en rouge et les herbivores en vert. Je sais, on ne s'est pas trop foulé pour le choix des couleurs ! Les deux lettres à côté du point nous indiquent l'espèce concernée.

« Nous sommes ici. Nous pouvons, d'un simple coup d'œil, savoir quels animaux se trouvent à proximité et dans quel sens ils se déplacent.

« Regarde, un groupe de Diplodocus vient vers nous, légèrement sur notre droite. Cet écran évite de se crever les yeux à essayer de voir ce qui se passe autour.

« Les gros herbivores ne sont pas encore visibles. Ils sont sans doute dans le creux du terrain. Pourtant, grâce à cet appareil, nous savons déjà qu'ils vont bientôt apparaître.

Nicolas regarde dans la direction indiquée.

– Je ne vois toujours rien, finit-il par dire.

– Attends ! C'est l'affaire d'une poignée de secondes. Le premier individu est tout près maintenant.

Effectivement, une tête émerge du sol. Elle se balance mollement au rythme de la marche de l'imposant saurien. Puis elle s'élève petit à petit et le corps apparaît progressivement.

L'animal grandit, grandit, au point qu'il semble ne jamais devoir s'arrêter.

Le français est impressionné. Bien sûr ! Il a lu des livres sur les dinosaures. Il s'est émerveillé devant leurs caractéristiques démentielles. Mais cette admiration passée n'a rien à voir avec ce qu'il éprouve maintenant. Il regarde, fasciné, l'énorme masse qui défile maintenant devant lui, tranquillement. Juste derrière, d'autres individus appa-raissent déjà. C'est tout un troupeau qui passe à présent, faisant vibrer le sol dans un fracas de tonnerre.

– Surprenant, n'est-ce pas, dit Owen.

Nicolas l'entend à peine. Il a les yeux rivés sur le spectacle hallucinant qui s'offre à lui et le laisse bouche bée.

– Désolé de rompre le charme, poursuit son ami, mais il faut qu'on y aille, maintenant.

D'un geste précis, il éteint l'écran.

– Tu vois, dit-il, tous nos engins son équipés de ce type d'écran. Il permet de localiser les prédateurs et de mesurer le risque qu'ils représentent lorsqu'on a à intervenir dans le parc. La salle de commandes peut également afficher toute l'île sur l'écran géant, si nécessaire.

Le voyage de retour se fait quasiment en silence. Nicolas peine à se convaincre de la réalité de ce qu'il vient de voir.

Revenus dans la rue, l'américain reprend la parole.

– Remets-toi, amigo, tu n'as encore rien vu ! Je vais te montrer notre matériel d'intervention puis nous irons faire un tour dans le parc, mais en surface, cette fois.

– Et les animaux nous laisseront faire ?

– Avec les engins dont on dispose, on ne risque rien. Tu vas pouvoir en juger par toi-même.

Les deux hommes se dirigent vers un énorme hangar. Owen déverrouille une petite porte avec son badge et pénètre à l'intérieur. A chaque personne qu'il croise, garde ou ouvrier, il prend soin de présenter son ami.

– Ici, poursuit-il, c'est notre domaine, à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

Ils parviennent dans un énorme hall où sont rangés deux hélicoptères.

– Nous pouvons intervenir par voie aérienne ou terrestre. Ici, nous avons un hélicoptère d'attaque, de type « apache », et un autre de transport, un Pave Low, pour le déplacement de matériel ou d'animaux. Les deux gigantesques portes que tu vois devant nous ouvrent sur la plate-forme d'envol.

« A l'étage en-dessous se trouvent les véhicules. Le hangar où ils sont garés, presque aussi grand que celui‑ci, est divisé en deux. D'un côté, les véhicules légers, jeep, camionnettes ou minibus, dont certains sont armés d'une mitrailleuse 12,7 et, de l'autre, des moyens plus puissants que je vais te faire découvrir.

Après être descendus par un énorme monte-charge, les deux hommes pénètrent dans l'enceinte où sont impeccablement rangés quatre engins blindés. Une cinquième place, marquée au sol, est libre.

\- Nous avons deux véhicules de transports de troupes à huit roues, poursuit Owen. Ils emmènent aussi bien une équipe d'intervention que des ouvriers. L'engin au fond est un char de dépannage. Il sert avant tout à aller chercher des dinosaures blessés ou malades, qu'il transporte sur cette remorque que tu vois, à trois essieux, équipée d'un dôme vitré amovible. On le referme pendant le trajet pour protéger l'animal d'une attaque éventuelle de prédateur. Il emmène également les jeunes individus lorsque nous devons les lâcher. De nombreuses espèces vivent en groupes ou en troupeaux. Dans ces cas-là, il vaut mieux que le nouveau venu soit libéré à leur voisinage immédiat, pour faciliter sa prise en charge par les individus plus anciens.

« Reste enfin ce char lourd modifié. En fait, nous en avons deux : Le deuxième nous attend dans le sas pour la visite. Le chauffeur est déjà prêt. Nous avons remplacé la tourelle par un dôme en verre blindé, comme celui de tout à l'heure, car ce sont avant tout des véhicules d'observation, même s'ils possèdent une mitrailleuse à côté du poste de pilotage.

– Comment avez-vous pu vous procurer tout ça, dit Nicolas, admiratif ?

– Comme il te l'a indiqué lui-même tout à l'heure, Harvey Harper est général de réserve. Il est en outre très influent dans les milieux militaires. Il a donc pu se procurer prioritairement ces véhicules de réforme.

« Lord Mordegan et Toshiro Nakagoshi les ont remis à neuf et nous les ont livrés. Les équipes d'entretien sont très efficaces et ce matériel est, par conséquent, très fiable.

« Mais assez parlé ! Allons faire un tour !

Owen ouvre la porte blindée et précède son ami à l'intérieur du sas, où le second char à dôme de verre les attend.

– Tu vois, dit-il, aucun risque pour qu'un animal s'introduise dans la zone touristique. Si, en ouvrant la porte extérieure, un dinosaure se trouvait dans les parages, il ne pourrait pas aller plus loin qu'ici. Les vantaux, derrière nous, sont à toute épreuve et ils sont verrouillés quand les autres sont ouverts.

« Les engins légers de l'autre hangar passent également par ici, sauf lors des contrôles de l'enceinte du parc. Dans ces cas-là, ils sortent par une petite porte latérale et débouchent directement dans le chemin de ronde que nous avons aménagé entre le mur de béton et la clôture grillagée. Celui-ci fait le tour de l'île et permet de se déplacer en toute sécurité.

« A propos, je te présente Asensio. Il sera notre chauffeur.

– Vous êtes Asensio Tolores, demande aussitôt le français, le frère de Magdalena ?

– Si, senor, elle m'a prévenu de votre arrivée. Soyez le bienvenu. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à faire appel à moi !

– Tu connais « la tigresse », dit l'américain avec un air goguenard ? Et elle ne t'a pas arraché les yeux ?

Nicolas ne répond pas. Il revoit le doux visage au moment de son départ. Sans plus attendre, les deux hommes grimpent dans le blindé dont Asensio a démarré le moteur.

Les gigantesques portes s'ouvrent et l'engin pénètre dans le parc.

– D'une manière générale, dit Owen, nous évitons, autant que faire se peut, de déranger les animaux. Nous ne passons pas au milieu des troupeaux et, lorsque des individus s'approchent trop près, nous arrêtons les moteurs et attendons qu'ils soient passés.

L'engin s'avance pesamment sur la piste, au milieu des dinosaures qui s'écartent lentement sur son passage.

– Tu vois, poursuit l'américain, sur notre droite, ces sortes d'autruches sans plumes, ce sont des Gallimimus.

« Plus loin, tu peux voir deux magnifiques Brachiosaures, qui dressent leur tête à près de quatorze mètres de haut. Sur notre gauche, tu as, au premier plan, trois Stégosaures et, juste derrière, des Tricératops. Tous ces animaux cohabitent sans trop de problème.

Soudain, le char s'immobilise et le moteur s'arrête.

– Un problème, Asencio, demande Owen ?

– Non, pas du tout. Mais nous avons un Tyrannosaure à environ six cents mètres à neuf heures, et il vient droit sur nous.

– C'est notre Pépé !

– Pépé, dit Nicolas surpris ?

– Oui ! Il est là depuis le début. Il est l'un des plus anciens spécimens du parc. C'est pour cette raison qu'on l'appelle ainsi. Mais, en fait, on ne connaît pas la longévité de ces animaux. Si ça se trouve, il est encore tout jeune.

« Mais je ne vois pas sa femelle.

– Elle est juste derrière nous, à moins de cent cinquante mètres.

Les deux passagers tournent la tête et aperçoivent le deuxième Tyrannosaure, qui se déplace sans hâte.

Rapidement, les nombreux herbivores se sont éloignés mais les grands prédateurs ne sont apparemment pas en chasse.

– Attends, dit soudain Owen, j'ai oublié de brancher l'écran.

Il appuie sur un bouton et un appareil s'allume devant eux.

– C'est le même que celui que je t'ai montré tout à l'heure dans le poste fixe. Le point jaune identifie l'emplacement du char. Et on voit nettement les points rouges, sur le côté, qui indiquent nos deux théropodes.

– Et ce troisième point rouge marqué DI, demande Nicolas ?

– Flûte, jure son ami ! Le revoilà encore, celui-là !

« C'est un Dilophosaure et il n'aime pas nos engins. Il va sauter sur le char, déployer sa collerette et cracher son venin. Il nous fait le coup à chaque fois, dès qu'il nous repère. Mais on a trouvé la parade, tu vas voir.

Après quelques instants d'attente, un petit dinosaure bondit sur le blindé et commence sa manœuvre d'intimidation

\- Maintenant, dit Owen !

Il fait tourner un petit volant fixé devant lui. Aussitôt, un tube relativement court, situé à l'extérieur du dôme, change d'orientation et se tourne vers l'intrus.

Puis il appuie sur un bouton.

Un puissant jet d'eau est projeté sur la face de l'animal qui, surpris, bat en retraite.

– Et voilà ! C'est aussi simple que ça. Mais cet imbécile n'a toujours pas compris la leçon.

Pendant ce temps-là, les deux Tyrannosaures ont défilé, l'un devant et l'autre derrière le char, sans s'en préoccuper davantage.

– Ils ne semblent pas faire attention à nous, dit Nicolas.

– Tu sais, lorsque nous sommes arrêtés ainsi, nous ne sommes, ni plus ni moins, qu'un élément de plus de leur décor.

– Et vous n'êtes jamais attaqués ?

– Cela est arrivé plusieurs fois, au début. Personnellement, j'ai assisté à la charge d'un Tricératops qui ne supportait pas notre présence sur son territoire. Le choc a été impressionnant, à tel point qu'il y a laissé une corne. Depuis, il nous évite prudemment.

« L'engin dans lequel nous nous trouvons dépasse les trente tonnes et son centre de gravité est placé très bas. Il est donc difficile à déplacer et, encore plus, à retourner. On ne craint donc pas grand-chose. Et puis, les animaux s'accoutument à nous.

Les deux Tyrannosaures ont maintenant disparu. Le char reprend tranquillement sa course.

Au bout d'un moment, il arrive dans un large vallon. Devant eux, quelques Pachycéphalosaures s'enfuient en courant.

En bordure d'un bosquet, un troupeau de Parasaurolophes, dressés sur leurs pattes arrière, arrache les branches des arbres.

Plus loin, des Iguanodons pénètrent dans une forêt aux allures différentes de celle de ses voisines.

\- Ici commence le jardin de monsieur Nagakoshi, précise Owen, un massif de près de cent hectares constitué de plantes qui vivaient à l'ère secondaire. Nous voulons savoir si les herbivores les préfèreront à notre végétation actuelle.

« Nous avons mis en place une pépinière qui nous permet d'élever puis d'implanter progressivement les végétaux anciens parmi ceux d'aujourd'hui.

« Et nous en avons profité pour créer un arboretum à destination du grand public.

« Mais, en fait, voilà ce que je voulais te montrer, poursuit l'américain.

Le char est arrêté à côté d'un élément vertical de gros diamètre, qui ressemble vaguement à un arbre.

– Nous avons choisi, poursuit-il, de ne pas mélanger les touristes avec les animaux. Aussi, pour que les premiers puissent observer, sans risque, les seconds, nous avons imaginé deux systèmes différents. Nous sommes en ce moment en-dessous du premier. C'est un parcours surélevé que les visiteurs pourront parcourir librement à pied. A intervalle régulier, nous avons implanté des éléments de ce type. Ce sont des piliers tronconiques qui se terminent, à leur partie supérieure, par un anneau dans lequel passe un tube vitré, à toute épreuve. Les promeneurs pourront donc voir les animaux situés en dessous d'eux et même les plus grands, tels que le Brachiosaure, pourront passer librement, le but étant de déranger les dinosaures le moins possible. Ce chemin aérien est équipé d'un trottoir roulant, pour les enfants et les personnes à mobilité réduite. Pour s'arrêter un moment, il suffit de le quitter en se rapprochant des cloisons. Par ce système, chacun pourra gérer son parcours à son rythme. De même, nous proposerons deux circuits, un court de cinq kilomètres et un long de dix.

« Arrivés à un embranchement, les visiteurs auront donc le choix : soit rentrer directement en traversant la zone forestière, soit continuer l'exploration.

– Tout ce système doit consommer une énergie considérable, car je suppose que le tube doit être climatisé, en plus ?

– Tu as raison, mais cela n'a pas d'importance car toute la toiture de ce grand chemin est couverte de panneaux photovoltaïques. Ici, tout marche à l'énergie solaire, abondante et gratuite.

Owen s'arrête un moment de parler.

– Flûte, dit-il soudain, je pensais que l'on pourrait quitter le char pour aller voir à pied notre second dispositif de visite, mais cela ne sera pas possible.

– Pourquoi ?

– A cause d'eux !

Trois petits bipèdes se sont arrêtés; à la lisière d'un bouquet d'arbres, et regarde fixement l'engin arrêté.

– Eux, ils n'ont pas l'air très impressionnants !

– Ne t'y fie pas. Ce sont des Coelurus. Ils ne sont pas très grands mais sont carnivores. Individuellement, ils ne représentent pas un gros danger pour nous. Mais ils chassent en bandes pour s'attaquer à des proies plus grosses. Je n'ai aucune envie de leur servir de déjeuner. On en voit trois mais sans doute sont-ils vingt ou vingt-cinq, les autres étant masqués par les arbres.

« D'ailleurs, regarde ! Sur l'écran de contrôle, les petits points rouges marqués CO sont effectivement nombreux.

« Tant pis, poursuit Owen ! On verra tout à partir d'ici, mais tu vas devoir utiliser ta vue perçante. Jette un coup d'œil sur la gauche ! Tu vas apercevoir un monorail fixé en hauteur sur des piliers en béton peints en camouflé.

– Je le vois, dit Nicolas.

– Hé bien, nous allons faire circuler dessus des rames légères pouvant emmener chacune cent personnes.

« Le circuit fait cinquante kilomètres. Les véhicules se déplaceront à trente kilomètres à l'heure et ralentiront à intervalles réguliers pour permettre aux passagers d'observer les animaux, de les filmer ou de les prendre des photos.

« Nous ferons partir un de ces engins toutes les cinq minutes environ. Comme ils sont tous programmés de la même façon, ils ne se rattraperont pas.

\- Et, si l'un d'entre eux tombe en panne ?

\- Aucun problème. Ils sont tous équipés, à l'avant comme à l'arrière, d'électroaimants. Si l'un d'entre eux s'arrête, le suivant viendra s'accrocher et tractera les deux. Les passagers ne s'apercevront pratiquement de rien car la visite continuera.

– Et en cas de panne générale ?

– Chaque rame est équipée d'un groupe électrogène à moteur thermique qui développe assez de puissance pour ramener l'engin. On peut le faire démarrer du PC de surveillance par Wifi.

– Vous avez pensé à tout !

– Il semblerait que non. Si ce que tu nous as décrit se confirme, nous allons avoir à gérer des visiteurs indésirables et ça, ce n'était pas prévu.

Owen regarde sa montre.

– Il est temps de rentrer. Nous aurons tout juste le temps de manger un morceau rapidement car nous devons être de retour dans la salle de commandes à deux heures trente précises. Nos employeurs veulent faire un point avant de partir et ils nous quittent à seize heures.

« Asensio, on rentre !

– Compris ! Je fais demi-tour.

Sur le chemin, ils croisent un groupe de Styracosaures, puis quelques Stégosaures.

Nicolas se sent un peu perdu.

Comment va-t-il faire pour reconnaître tous ces animaux ?

\- Vous avez beaucoup d'espèces dans ce parc, finit-il par dire ?

\- Une trentaine, pour l'instant. La plupart date du premier parc et, pour beaucoup d'entre elles, nous n'avons plus la possibilité de les recréer, fautes des informations nécessaires. Mais nos scientifiques nous en « fabriquent » régulièrement des nouvelles. Il faut dire qu'ils font un travail exceptionnel.

« L'essentiel est constitué d'herbivores comme la plupart de ceux que nous avons croisés.

« Nous avons également deux couples de grands prédateurs : les Tyrannosaures que tu as vus tout à l'heure et des Allosaures. Ils occupent chacun une zone différente du parc cet ne se côtoient pas.

« Nous avons ensuite des carnivores de taille moyenne, des Herrerasaures et des Deinonichus, et des petits comme les Coelurus de tout à l'heure. Il faut rajouter notre vieux Dilophosaure. C'est un ancien car il était déjà là du temps de John Hammond. Il est tout seul et n'aura pas de successeur. Quand les gens d'In Gen ont quitté les lieux, ils ont emmené les embryons et tous les dossiers. N'ayant pas les informations nécessaires, nous n'avons jamais réussi à le recréer. De toute façon, nos scientifiques sont très sceptiques à son sujet. D'après les squelettes retrouvés dans les fouilles, le Diplophosaure avait bien deux crêtes mais pas de collerette. On a aussi un doute sur sa capacité à cracher du poison, mais, surtout, il mesurait 2,50 mètres de haut et 6 mètres de long. Rien à voir avec le nôtre. Une hypothèse serait que les chercheurs n'auraient retrouvé qu'un ADN partiel et l'auraient alors complété avec celui du lézard à collerette d'Australie, d'où la diminution de taille.

« Tout ça pour dire que le nôtre a été le premier et sera le dernier de ce modèle. C'est pourquoi on a une affection particulière pour lui, même s'il est toujours dangereux et si c'est un fichu casse-pieds.

« Tiens, d'ailleurs, quand on parle du loup ! Le voilà !

En effet, débouchant d'un groupe de buissons, le Dilophosaure se précipite une nouvelle fois sur le char et, comme la première fois, il est accueilli par un puissant jet d'eau dans la face qui le coupe dans son élan.

– C'est incroyable, poursuit Owen ! Depuis le temps, il n'a toujours pas compris.

« Bon ! Je termine. On a enfin quelques omnivores et nécrophages qui servent notamment à nettoyer le parc.

– Pitié, dit Nicolas ! Je n'y arriverai jamais. Toutes ces bestioles bizarres, tous ces noms à coucher dehors, c'est trop pour moi !

– Rassure-toi, ça vient vite ! De plus, nous avons élaboré un guide des espèces présentes, à destination des visiteurs. Je t'en donnerai un exemplaire tout à l'heure.

Le hangar, dont les grandes portes s'ouvrent lentement, est maintenant en vue.

Le char pénètre aussitôt dans le sas.

Les vantaux situés à l'arrière du blindé se referment, puis ceux placés devant s'ouvrent.

L'engin va docilement se ranger sur son emplacement et les deux hommes en descendent, remercient Asensio, puis remontent rapidement vers la rue principale

Ils longent au passage « la ferme aux dinosaures », espace dédié aux enfants où les bambins pourront côtoyer des bébés sauriens herbivores, ceux-là même qui deviendront des géants plus tard.

Enfin, ils pénètrent dans le self-service.

Le repas est rapide et presque silencieux.

Pourtant, Nicolas est soucieux. Il finit par prendre la parole.

– Quand tu m'as parlé de carnivores tout à l'heure, tu ne m'as pas parlé de ceux que j'ai vu sur l'île qu'occupe Trevor.

– C'est normal. L'Indominus Rex était unique et, comme je te l'ai dit, un monstre, dans tous les sens du terme. Ce type d'élucubration mercantile a été définitivement abandonné.

– Et les autres, les Véloci… ?

– Les Vélociraptors ? Il n'y en a plus.

– Pourtant, si j'ai bien entendu ce qu'à dit la jeune dame tout à l'heure…

– Claire Dearing ?

– C'est ça, si j'ai compris, il y en a eu ici et tu étais même dresseurs de …, comment déjà ?

– Vélociraptors. Il y en a eu, en effet, mais on ne sait plus les fabriquer. In Gen est aussi passé par là. Ils étaient quatre et je n'étais pas leur dresseur. J'avais passé une sorte de pacte avec eux.

– Et que sont-ils devenus ?

– Ils se sont fait massacrer par l'Indominus Rex, pour me protéger. Un seul à survécu : Blue, une femelle, ma préférée.

– Où est-elle ?

– Je n'en sais rien. Quand tout à été terminé, que le monstre était mort et le calme revenu, nous nous sommes retrouvés l'un en face de l'autre, à nous regarder, sans bouger.

« Je ne lui ai rien dit. Je ne trouvais pas les mots.

« Même pas un merci.

« Puis elle s'est détournée et elle est partie.

« Depuis, ce souvenir me hante. Quel crétin j'ai été ! Qu'est-ce que cela m'aurait coûté d'avoir un mot tendre, un geste affectueux. Je suis sûr qu'elle l'attendait.

« Je ne l'ai jamais revue.

« J'ai écumé tout le parc, examiné tous les cadavres, étudié tous les squelettes.

– Peut-être est-elle encore vivante ?

– J'aimerais bien ! Mais rien n'est moins sûr. Les Vélociraptors vivent et chassent en groupe. Or, elle était seule. Je ne sais pas si un individu de cette espèce peut perdurer ainsi. Surtout que c'était il y a longtemps, maintenant.

« Cette impression d'avoir gâché quelque chose de grand, de l'avoir perdue, m'a empoisonné la vie et je n'en ai jamais vraiment guéri.

– Je sais de quoi tu parles, dit Nicolas. Moi non plus, je n'ai jamais vraiment guéri de la perte de Cléo. Mais tu connais l'histoire. Inutile de la ressasser encore une fois.

La fin du repas se déroule en silence, chacun des deux hommes étant perdu dans ses propres souvenirs.


	9. 9 - Conseil de guerre

11

 **9 – « Conseil de guerre »**

 **Il est 14 h.**

Les deux hommes sortent du restaurant.

– A quelle heure avons-nous rendez-vous, demande Nicolas ?

– Dans une demie heure.

– Alors, on a le temps de passer par le labo !

– OK, mais ne traîne pas. Nos patrons ont horreur des gens en retard.

– Pas de problème. Mais je voudrais savoir ce que vos scientifiques pensent du collier que je leur ai remis.

– D'accord ! Allons-y !

Dès leur arrivée dans les locaux, Stephen, le chimiste qu'ils avaient rencontré la première fois, vient vers eux.

– Ah, messieurs, dit-il, je vous attendais. J'ai pas mal de choses à vous dire… et mon collègue électronicien aussi. Je l'appelle tout de suite.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un jeune homme arrive. Ce n'est pas celui qu'ils avaient vu le matin mais qu'importe.

– Bien, nous sommes au complet, dit Stephen, qui tient à la main le collier, désormais débarrassé de ses accessoires.

« Cet élément en cuir est destiné à un cou plus massif que le nôtre.

– Celui d'un Vélociraptor, par exemple, demande Owen ?

– C'est tout à fait possible, répond le chimiste. Regardez le fermoir. Une fois verrouillé, il devient très difficile de l'ouvrir. Je pense que c'est fait pour éviter que les dinosaures ne puissent le perdre.

« La charge explosive, que nous avons enlevée, est placée de telle façon qu'elle doit pouvoir sectionner les deux veines jugulaires d'un coup. Une garantie de ne pas être victime de votre animal si celui-ci échappe à votre contrôle.

– Et les produits, demande Nicolas ?

– Vous connaissez l'histoire de la carotte et du bâton ? Hé bien, vous avez là une version moderne. D'un côté une substance qui vous donne une agréable sensation de bien-être et, de l'autre, une molécule qui peut vous infliger le martyr, même à faible dose.

\- Si je comprends bien, dit Owen, si je suis content de toi, je t'injecte une petite quantité de la première, et si tu ne m'obéis pas, tu reçois la seconde.

\- C'est tout à fait cela ! Une manière de garder le contrôle. Et si tu te rebelles au point de devenir dangereux, je te fais sauter la tête !

– Et tout ça fonctionne comment ?

– Ah, là, ce n'est plus de mon ressort. A toi de jouer, Kilian !

L'interpellé s'avance.

– Tout le système est commandé par un petit récepteur. Ce qui m'a surpris, c'est la qualité de ce matériel. Il est normalement destiné à l'armée. Les composants sont du haut de gamme. L'ensemble est parfaitement isolé. Il ne craint ni le froid, ni le chaud, ni l'humidité, ni la pluie.

« En fait, il doit répondre à un émetteur manipulé par un homme. Une sorte de téléguidage, en somme.

– Et on peut brouiller l'émetteur, demande Nicolas ?

– Cela me semble difficile répond Kilian.

Le jeune homme sort un petit boîtier de sa poche.

– Tenez, dit-il, c'est très artisanal mais ce petit appareil devrait pouvoir, si nécessaire, neutraliser la gestion du collier.

« Par contre, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour vous le préparer. Ce bricolage a une très faible portée, pas plus de quinze mètres, et n'interrompt la transmission que pendant deux minutes ! Pendant ce court laps de temps, le récepteur du collier sera totalement éteint.

« Désolé, je ne peux pas faire mieux.

– C'est super, dit le français, admiratif ! Si ce que je crains se confirme, votre petit engin pourrait bien sauver des vies.

– Dernier élément du collier, poursuit Kilian, la caméra, ou plutôt, les caméras car elles sont deux. Elles se mettent en marche manuellement et fonctionnent ensuite en continu. Leurs optiques sont d'excellente qualité. L'une est en mode normal, c'est-à-dire qu'elle filme en éclairage naturel, mais elle est dotée d'un amplificateur de lumière qui lui permet de fonctionner la nuit. L'autre est une caméra thermique qui détecte les sources de chaleur. Je pense que ceux qui ont imaginé ce dispositif veulent collecter un maximum d'informations car elles fonctionnent, l'une et l'autre, en transmission instantanée et filment exactement ce que leur porteur voit.

– Nicolas, il faut qu'on y aille, interrompt Owen. Merci messieurs pour ces informations !

– Vous avez été remarquablement efficaces, surenchérit le français. Je vous tire mon chapeau !

Il glisse le petit appareil que Kilian lui a donné dans la poche de son pantalon, puis emboîte le pas à son ami.

Les deux hommes sortent du bâtiment car l'accès à l'étage de contrôle se fait par une porte latérale.

– Que penses-tu de tout ça, demande Nicolas ?

– Je pense que ceux que tu as vus sur l'île voisine ne sont pas sûrs de maîtriser leurs animaux. Alors, ils ont pris leurs précautions. Mais ils font tout ça en vue d'une action précise. Je pense que le parc ne va pas tarder à recevoir leur visite.

– Je suis d'accord avec ton analyse.

– Il subsiste néanmoins deux questions : quand vont-ils débarquer et par où vont-ils arriver ?

– Pour la première, je pense qu'on doit pouvoir anticiper la réponse. Quant à la seconde, certainement pas par le port, car ce serait trop risqué. Trevor ne prendra jamais le risque de se retrouver coincé sur un bateau sous nos tirs. Il va vouloir choisir le bon moment et le bon endroit.

– Il est presque 14h 30. Allons-y. Nous aurons l'occasion de poursuivre notre analyse là-haut avec nos patrons.

Dès qu'ils pénètrent dans la grande salle de contrôle, ils sont accueillis par Harvey.

– Ah, messieurs, vous voilà ! Et pile à l'heure ! Vous savez que nous sommes pressés par le temps. Alors, sans plus attendre, revenons un peu au sujet qui nous préoccupe. Nous en discutions justement avec mes amis.

« Si l'on se résume, nous avons, à portée de fusil à peine, un groupe militaire accompagné par une dizaine de dinosaures carnivores, voire plus. Il a étudié le terrain grâce à l'utilisation d'un drone, ce qui fait que, maintenant, il le connaît pratiquement aussi bien que nous. Il a manifestement l'intention de débarquer ici prochainement, cela ne fait aucun doute. Mais, pour cela, il lui faudra franchir le double mur d'enceinte, puisque monsieur Randanne nous a convaincus que l'accès par le port était trop risqué pour lui.

« Ai-je bien résumé la situation ?

– Tout à fait, monsieur, répond Owen. Mais il y a un élément supplémentaire à verser au dossier.

Il explique alors en détail l'étude du collier que porteront certainement les dinosaures.

– Cela tendrait à prouver, dit Sir Humfrey, qu'ils se sont équipés d'un système de sécurité.

– Ils n'ont pas trop le choix. Même si leurs bipèdes sont bien entraînés, ils n'ont certainement jamais combattu réellement. Par conséquent, ils peuvent avoir des réactions imprévisibles comme la fuite, la panique, voire même se retourner contre leurs maîtres.

– C'est peut-être une chance pour nous, ajoute Toshiro.

– Peut-être, dit Nicolas, mais rien n'est moins certain. A propos, combien d'hommes pouvons nous mobiliser en cas d'attaque, sans relâcher pour autant la surveillance des installations ?

– Dix, peut-être quinze, mais guère plus, répond Owen.

– J'ai bien peur que cela ne soit pas suffisant, rétorque le français.

– Pourquoi cela, demande Sir Humfrey ?

– Récapitulons, ils doivent avoir au moins une dizaine de dinosaures dressés, peut-être même une douzaine. Ceux-ci sont rapides et impitoyables. En outre, ils ont l'initiative. Ils vont choisir avec précision, soyez en sûrs, le moment et le lieu. Si nous combattons dans ces conditions, à un contre un, nous n'avons aucune chance.

– Que proposez-vous, demande Jacqueline ?

– Et bien voilà, poursuit Nicolas, monsieur Harper est très influent dans les milieux militaires de son pays. S'il pouvait trouver une unité en manœuvre pas très loin d'ici et la rapatrier sur l'île, cela augmenterait nos chances.

– Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, répond l'intéressé.

« Ne bougez pas ! Quelques coups de fil à passer et j'aurais rapidement une réponse.

Aussitôt, il saisit son téléphone portable et sort de la salle.

– Mon ami a raison, dit Owen pendant ce temps là. Si on pouvait bénéficier de renforts substantiels, cela augmenterait nos chances de repousser l'envahisseur.

– Auriez-vous peur, monsieur Grady, demande Sir Humfrey ?

– Pas du tout ! Mais je n'ai pas un tempérament de chèvre qui va à l'abattoir. Je connais bien les petits théropodes que Nicolas a vus. Ils attaquent vite, sans vous laisser la moindre chance et se retirent aussitôt. Qui plus est, ils sont intelligents et sont capables d'agir en concertation.

« Je pense en outre que ceux qui nous arrivent ont des capacités supérieures au représentant « standard » de l'espèce.

Harvey Harper revient dans la salle, le sourire aux lèvres.

– Bonne nouvelle, messieurs dames ! Il y a une unité de marines en manœuvre pas très loin d'ici. J'ai dû bagarrer dur, mais j'ai obtenu la mise à disposition d'une soixantaine d'hommes. Ils seront là demain.

– Super, dit Owen, merci ! Le temps nous est compté. Plus vite ils seront là et mieux nous pourrons les préparer à ce qui les attend.

– Puisqu'on parle de timing, dit Toshiro, il reste tout de même une inconnue, et de taille. Nous ne savons toujours pas quand aura lieu l'attaque.

Depuis un petit moment, Nicolas n'écoute plus. Il regarde avec insistance une animation qui défile sur un petit écran latéral du mur principal.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette image, demande-t-il finalement à Marvin, qui est assis non loin de lui ?

– C'est une animation météo. La tache blanche représente la prochaine perturbation.

– Et elle vient vers nous ?

– Oui ! Sans le moindre doute. C'est un ouragan qui devrait nous passer dessus dans trois jours, pendant la nuit. Il faut s'attendre à des pluies diluviennes, de l'orage et des vents violents.

– Et la prévision est fiable ?

– Tout à fait. Elle émane des services météorologiques du Costa Rica. Elle est mise à jour toutes les six heures.

– Ce qui veut dire que ceux qui veulent débarquer ici ont la même information ?

– Très probablement. Il n'y a pas plus précis pour cette zone géographique.

– Merci, Marvin, vous venez de répondre à la question de monsieur Nakagoski.

– Ils attaqueront de nuit, dans trois jours, au plus fort de l'ouragan qui nous arrive dessus, s'écrit soudain Nicolas, couvrant ainsi le brouhaha des discussions.

– Très bien, dit Harvey, nous avons maintenant tous les éléments, sauf le point d'entrée. Car il faudra bien qu'ils franchissent les clôtures et, à ma connaissance, leurs animaux ne savent pas escalader.

– Je pense que le moment est venu de vous parler du commando qui va accompagner les sauriens.

« Il est composé, d'une part par de jeunes têtes brûlées, prêtes à tout et parfaitement au point, le colonel y veille personnellement et soumet ses hommes à un entraînement impitoyable, et d'autre part, une sorte de garde prétorienne, qui ne le quitte jamais, composée d'individus à peu près aussi âgés que lui.

« Nicolas vous a parlé de ceux qu'il a côtoyés sur le bateau.

« Ignacio, le lanceur de couteaux, idéal pour le travail en silence, la terreur des sentinelles.

« Luigi, le spécialiste des interrogatoires.

« Et Jurgen, le bras droit à la fidélité absolue, qui pense comme Trevor, agit comme Trevor, combat comme Trevor, l'adjoint idéal, en un mot.

– Mais il y en a d'autres, poursuit Nicolas : Buddy Blackwater, un australien. C'est un vieil homme un peu replet, qui ne participe jamais aux actions. Sa spécialité, c'est la logistique. Jurgen lui décrit la mission et il prépare tout ce qui est nécessaire : vivres, munitions, explosifs, moyens de transport, itinéraires, … Il ne laisse rien au hasard. Les hommes l'ont baptisé monsieur dix pour cent, car il surestime systématiquement les quantités de dix pour cent. La plupart de ses collègues ne sait pas pourquoi.

« Mais moi, j'ai rencontré un jour un de ses amis qui m'a raconté son histoire. Pour une opération, il avait calculé au plus juste tout le nécessaire, pour ne pas surcharger les hommes car ils devraient se déplacer sur une longue distance.

« Seulement, les choses ne se passèrent pas comme prévu. Au moment de battre en retraite, un des groupes de combat fut pris à partie par des réguliers. L'engagement dura plus longtemps que ce qu'il aurait fallu, au point que les soldats de Trevor se retrouvèrent bientôt à cours de munitions. Deux hommes furent capturés. Quelques jours plus tard ils furent fusillés. L'événement fut longuement relayé par les télévisions du monde entier.

« A compter de ce jour, plus rien ne fut comme avant pour Buddy et il se jura que pareille mésaventure ne se reproduirait plus. Il faut dire qu'un des deux fusillés était son fils. Il ne s'en est jamais vraiment remis.

« Il y a aussi Kim Li Jié, un français né dans le 13eme arrondissement de Paris, le « quartier chinois » si vous préférez. Il a été mon ami. Sa spécialité, c'est le bricolage. Il est capable de tout faire à partir de n'importe quoi… ou presque. Combien de fois il a sauvé la mise à son groupe en réalisant des objets improbables et imprévisibles.

« Et puis, il y en a encore trois autres.

« La première, car c'est une femme, s'appelle Margarita Verhoffer. Elle est allemande et, à l'origine, elle était maquilleuse. Elle est aujourd'hui celle qui est capable de vous faire n'importe quelle tête en fonction des besoins. Maquillage, déguisements, rien n'a de secret pour elle. Je pense qu'elle ne doit pas être présente sur cette mission, car ses talents ne seront sans doute pas nécessaires ici.

« Et puis, il y a La Taupe, ainsi nommé car il porte des lunettes et ne met quasiment jamais le nez dehors. C'est le spécialiste en informatique. Je suis persuadé que c'est lui qui a conçu le drone et les colliers dont nous avons parlé. Il doit être sur l'île, certainement dans le PC de transmission dont a parlé Nicolas, derrière ses chers écrans.

« Et, enfin, cerise sur le gâteau, il y a Ernst Blummenfeld, un hollandais. Il est à moitié fou mais il faut l'être pour faire ce qu'il fait. Son domaine à lui, ce sont les explosifs. C'est une véritable passion. Il est capable de jongler avec des grenades à retardement en comptant les secondes et de les jeter au bon moment et au bon endroit. Oh, bien sûr ! Il lui manque bien quelques doigts mais cela n'a pas entamé son enthousiasme.

« C'est lui qui va ouvrir la voie pour faire pénétrer le commando dans le parc ! Il fait ce qu'il veut avec ses machines infernales. Vous voulez détruire un immeuble ? Aucun problème ! Vous voulez ouvrir une brèche dans un mur ? C'est comme si c'était fait !

« Lorsqu'il a le temps, il a une technique très personnelle d'intervention. Il commence par placer une charge insuffisante mais connue puis il en analyse les effets. Cela lui permet de déterminer très précisément la quantité et le nombre d'implantations nécessaires pour obtenir l'effet souhaité.

« Je pense que c'est ce qu'il fera ici. Il faut donc s'attendre à une première fausse attaque, une sorte de test, si vous voulez, qui aura lieu vingt quatre ou quarante huit heures avant la vraie.

– Donc, si je comprends bien, récapitule Toshiro, nous devons enregistrer le test d'ici un à deux jours et le vrai débarquement deux jours plus tard, c'est bien cela ?

– Nous ne raisonnons pas ainsi, monsieur Nakagoshi, car l'ouragan peut aller plus ou moins vite que prévu. Nous allons suivre l'évolution de la météo en temps réel.

« Pour nous, l'arrivée de l'ouragan est le jour J, quel qu'il soit. Et nous savons que nos « petits amis » feront certainement une tentative à J-2.

– Excusez-moi, dit Jacqueline, mais je ne vois pas bien à quoi sert cette sorte de répétition à … J-2.

– A plusieurs choses, poursuit Owen. Tout d'abord à s'assurer que, lors de la vraie intervention, la brèche sera bien ouverte, avec les bonnes dimensions. Ensuite, cela permettra au camp d'en face d'évaluer notre capacité de réaction en conditions normales. Entendez par là, lorsque nous pouvons mettre en œuvre notre capacité d'action maximale : hélicoptères, véhicules, et le reste.

– Pardon, interrompt Sir Humfrey, mais l'explosif servira à faire sauter le mur en béton. Mais qu'en est-il du grillage renforcé ?

– Très vraisemblablement, ils attaqueront avec des appareils à rayon laser. Cela ne prendra que quelques minutes à peine.

– Dernière question, poursuit Toshiro. D'après vous, où vont-ils attaquer ?

– Leur île se trouve au sud de la nôtre, précise Owen. Ils vont donc chercher dans cette zone un point où la plage sera proche de notre mur d'enceinte, pour éviter une marche harassante dans la forêt vierge. Le premier point d'attaque visera à nous induire en erreur et sera certainement assez éloigné du véritable objectif qu'ils se seront fixé. Mais, en tout état de cause, leur point d'impact sera à l'opposé de nos installations.

– Cela nous obligera, précise Nicolas, à faire un long déplacement et, compte tenu des conditions météorologiques, cela éliminera tout notre matériel lourd, hélicoptères et chars.

« Ils veulent un combat, hommes contre animaux. Alors, ils prennent toutes leurs précautions pour éviter les interférences, surtout si celles-ci risquent de les desservir.

– Mesdames et messieurs, interrompt Harvey, il est maintenant 15 h 30. Nous allons devoir partir. Je crois que nous avons fait le tour de la question. Le lieu, le moment, les moyens, tout a été débattu.

– Monsieur Grady et vous, monsieur Randanne, beaucoup de travail vous attend. Nous comptons sur vous pour mettre tout en œuvre pour protéger notre parc. Il faut barrer la route à ces « bêtes de guerre », hommes comme animaux.

« Je veillerai, personnellement, à ce que les renforts promis vous soient acheminés en temps et en heure.

« Pour le reste, je pense me faire le porte-parole de notre pensée commune : Vous avez carte blanche mais, de grâce, n'échouez pas ! Ce serait catastrophique.

– Comptez sur nous, dit Owen !

– Nous avons bien compris l'enjeu, ajoute Nicolas. S'ils venaient à prendre le dessus, cela donnerait corps à leur projet d'animaux de combat. Le pire serait à craindre.

« Nous ne leur laisserons pas cette opportunité ! »


	10. 10 - Veillées d'armes

26

 **10 – Veillées d'armes**

Les quatre propriétaires du parc sont maintenant repartis, grâce à un hydravion fourni par Sir Humfrey.

Il était temps, car le ciel commence à s'obscurcir. Les premières pluies ne vont pas tarder à tomber.

En attendant le plat de résistance, toutes les six heures, Marvin rafraîchit les prévisions météorologiques et, inexorablement, l'ouragan se rapproche, sans hâte.

Son passage sur Isla Nublar se précise : il aura bien lieu dans trois jours.

Owen et Nicolas travaillent tard, ce soir-là. Il leur faut mettre sur pied une stratégie, prévoir où et quand déployer les hommes, quel type de véhicules emmener, quel armement utiliser.

Et puis, demain, il faudra accueillir les renforts, organiser leur hébergement, leur équipement si nécessaire pour que celui-ci soit adapté au mieux à la mission qui les attend.

Et justement ! Il va falloir leur expliquer ce qu'ils auront à affronter, et ce n'est pas gagné, et surtout leur inculquer des notions sur le comportement de leurs futurs adversaires.

Pas sûr du tout que les soldats soient remplis de joie par cette perspective.

Pas très loin de là, sur une autre île, d'autres hommes sont également réunis, sous la grande tente de camping, autour du colonel Trevor, qui a étalé sur une table la carte de la zone.

– Je vais vous développer le détail de l'opération car le moment est venu d'entrer dans le vif du sujet.

« Nous passons à l'action dans deux jours. Nous acheminerons hommes, animaux et matériel grâce à l'une des deux péniches de débarquement qui nous ont amenés ici.

« J'ai prévu de prendre la mer à la tombée de la nuit. La traversée ne dure qu'une demi-heure. Nous pourrons donc bénéficier des dernières lueurs du jour pour aller nous abriter dans la petite crique que vous voyez ici.

« Pour éviter de mauvaises surprises au cours du trajet, La Taupe fera patrouiller son drone qui filmera les abords de notre île et la mer environnante, ce qui nous permettra de détecter tout navire ou objet volant évoluant dans les parages.

« Si tout est OK, nous partirons comme prévu. En cas de visite impromptue, le passage se fera dans l'obscurité totale.

« Il vaudrait mieux éviter ça car ce sera plus long, plus difficile et plus dangereux.

« Une fois sur place, nous nous installerons dans la crique pour la nuit. Elle est entourée de falaises. Nous serons invisibles du large.

« Au matin, nous profiterons de la marée basse pour longer la côte et nous nous rendrons ici, au point A.

« Comme vous pouvez le voir, la distance entre la mer et les clôtures du parc est courte. Nous n'aurons pas à crapahuter longtemps dans la jungle.

« Nous ferons alors la moitié du chemin et nous installerons le campement. Nous en profiterons pour caler la première attaque qui aura lieu le lendemain soir.

« Ernst préparera le nécessaire. Luigi, tu assureras le commandement de l'expédition. Outre Ernst, tu prendras Gunther avec toi et vous emmènerez vos deux bestioles. Comme ça, il y en aura une de chaque espèce.

« Cela devrait suffire pour cette première action. L'objectif est de récupérer les informations qui nous manquent, à savoir les caractéristiques du mur et la vitesse d'intervention de nos hôtes.

« Sitôt la mission remplie, vous rentrerez et viendrez me rendre compte.

« Des questions ?

– Non, mon colonel, répond Luigi, tout est clair.

– Demain, vous veillerez à bien tout vérifier avec Buddy. Il a déjà tout préparé. Assurez-vous qu'il ne vous manque rien.

« Tout doit être prêt en milieu d'après-midi afin que nous ayons le temps de charger la péniche pour le trajet de ce soir.

« Nous parlerons de l'action principale après-demain matin, en utilisant les informations collectées par le groupe d'intervention.

« Et surtout, que chacun prenne bien soin de sa bestiole jusque là.

« Messieurs, profitez de votre soirée car, à partir de demain, les choses sérieuses vont commencer.

« A demain !

 **J - 2 sur Isla Nublar - 8 h 00.**

La grande salle de commandement est quasiment déserte.

Lorsque Nicolas, qui a revêtu son nouvel uniforme, y pénètre, il n'y trouve que Marvin, déjà devant ses écrans, tapotant sur son clavier, et Owen, près de lui.

Sur le mur s'affiche la carte du parc, où se déplacent les petits points lumineux, rouges ou verts.

– Salut tout le monde, dit le français d'un ton jovial. Vous êtes bien matinaux tous les deux ! Il y a du nouveau ?

– Pas grand-chose, répond Owen. Je suis passé par le local de vidéosurveillance, où s'affichent les images des caméras qui surveillent le mur d'enceinte, et il n'y a rien à signaler. Nos visiteurs ne se sont pas manifestés.

« Tout est calme.

– Et du côté de la météo, demande Nicolas ?

– J'ai visionné les images satellite de la nuit, répond Marvin. Rien n'a changé, ni la vitesse de déplacement, ni la direction. Il nous arrive droit dessus et devrait passer ici dans trois jours, à la tombée de la nuit.

« C'est d'ailleurs confirmé par les services météorologiques du Costa Rica, qui n'ont modifié leur prévision qu'à la marge.

– Donc, conclut Owen, le jour J est dans deux jours. Et certainement à la tombée de la nuit. Quant à leur intervention préliminaire, si ce que tu nous as dit s'avère exact, elle aura lieu aujourd'hui ou, au plus tard, demain matin.

– C'est cela, dit Nicolas. S'ils n'ont pas modifié leurs modes opératoires, cela devrait se passer ainsi.

« Mais la seule chose importante, c'est que nous sommes à J - 2 de la vraie intervention.

– Une question me titille depuis hier après-midi, reprend l'américain. Comment fais-tu pour être aussi sûr de leurs intentions et de leur tactique ?

– Oh, c'est très simple ! Pendant la guerre du Golfe, toutes les unités internationales étaient cantonnées dans le même secteur géographique. Je les ai donc beaucoup côtoyés et j'ai eu l'occasion d'entendre le récit de leurs interventions, car l'un des leurs était mon ami. Plus tard, j'ai pu lire dans la presse des comptes-rendus de certaines de leurs opérations. Enfin, et pour conclure, j'ai appris que le meilleur moyen d'anticiper les actions de l'ennemi est de penser comme lui.

« Comment agirais-je à sa place ? Voilà la vraie question à se poser.

– Pas mal, dit Owen !, OK, j'adhère à ta théorie. On est bien à J - 2 et il faut s'attendre à une fausse attaque aujourd'hui en fin de journée ou demain matin de bonne heure, car ils auront besoin de temps pour dépouiller les informations qu'ils auront recueillis et préparer en conséquence l'action principale.

« En attendant, on a du pain sur la planche. Le programme de la journée va être plutôt chargé.

« Ce matin, réunion avec nos équipes. Cet après-midi, les renforts arrivent. Il faudra les installer et leur expliquer le détail de la mission qui les attend.

« Ah, au fait, un dernier détail. Tous nos gardes ont les cheveux courts. Toi, que je vais présenter comme mon bras droit, je pense qu'il serait bien que les tiens soient coupés.

– Pas de problème, répond Nicolas. Quand tout le monde aura été informé de mes… particularités, Je n'aurai plus aucun scrupule à les montrer. Rien ne s'opposera plus, alors, à ce que j'adopte la coupe « réglementaire ».

– Très bien, conclut Owen ! Je vois qu'on s'est compris.

 **J- 2 sur Isla Nublar – 10 heures.**

Les gardes ont été convoqués dans une des salles de réunions du sixième étage.

Ils sont à peine une quinzaine.

– Où sont les autres, demande Owen ?

– Ils sont au repos sur le continent. Ils doivent rentrer demain par bateau.

– Tant pis. On les affectera à la surveillance des bâtiments. Par contre, vous, vous êtes réquisitionnés. Une mission difficile nous attend à l'intérieur du parc d'ici quelques jours. Il faudra que vous donniez le maximum.

Owen leur explique alors les détails de la menace qui pèse sur la réserve et les ennemis auxquels ils seront opposés.

– Vous connaissez bien les dinosaures, conclut-il. Vous avez appris les caractéristiques des différentes espèces, leur comportement et surtout, les dangers inhérents à chacune d'elles.

« Vous étiez tous déjà là à l'époque du premier Jurassic World. Vous avez côtoyé les Vélociraptors et le grand Indominus Rex.

« Appelons-le IdR.

« Ceux que vous allez affronter sont beaucoup plus petits mais pas forcément moins dangereux.

« Il y a gros à parier qu'ils ont conservé les points forts de leur grand prédécesseur : férocité, plaisir de tuer, capacité de camouflage.

« Ceux qui ont procédé à la miniaturisation ont certainement amélioré ces caractéristiques et en ont peut-être rajouté d'autres que nous ignorons.

« Il faut donc s'attendre à tout et, sur le terrain, vous devrez avoir très vite les bons réflexes, car, ne nous leurrons pas, ce sera un combat à mort.

« Mais je reviendrai sur tout cela cet après-midi, quand nos renforts seront arrivés.

« Je compte sur vous pour les intégrer rapidement, car ils auront à peine deux jours pour se préparer au mieux.

– Ce sera court, dit Martin Norfolk, l'un des plus anciens gardes du parc.

– Je sais, mais c'est mieux que rien. Nous sommes plutôt chanceux dans cette affaire. Le hasard, en la personne de Nicolas, mon nouvel adjoint ici présent, nous a permis de découvrir à l'avance ce qui se préparait et de pouvoir travailler à l'anticiper. L'un de nos patrons nous a trouvé des renforts inespérés et en nombre que j'espère suffisant.

« Alors, quand on me donne, en plus, deux jours pour tout préparer, je me dis que ce n'est pas si mal.

« Avez-vous des questions ?

– Moi j'en ai une, dit Jasper Conway, un autre garde de la vieille équipe. Et ceux qui ne sont pas là, aujourd'hui, vous comptez les intégrer ?

– Non, répond Owen. Ils resteront pour assurer la sécurité du site.

– Je me demande si je n'aurais pas mieux fait de prendre mes jours de repos, poursuit son interlocuteur. Ils vont rester bien à l'abri pendant que nous, on ira au casse-pipe.

– Je sais, mais je n'ai pas d'autre solution. Désolé ! De toute façon, je ne souhaite pas que vous vous exposiez inutilement.

« Votre rôle sera avant tout d'encadrer nos renforts, pas de vous placer en première ligne.

« Autre chose ?

Plus personne ne se manifeste.

– OK, messieurs, merci de votre présence. Rendez-vous à 15 h 30 lorsque les renforts seront là.

 **J-2 sur Isla Nublar - 14 h 15.**

Un navire de la marine américaine s'approche du port et, moteurs au ralenti, vient se ranger le long du quai.

Les amarres sont fixées et la passerelle mise en place.

Un homme en uniforme descend sur la plate-forme où l'attendent Owen et Nicolas.

– Bienvenue, dit le premier, je suis Owen Grady et voici Nicolas Randanne, mon adjoint.

– Je suis le lieutenant Brandon Jefferson. J'amène deux sections. Nous étions en manœuvre quand on nous a dit de venir ici. Mais je ne suis pas certain d'avoir bien compris pourquoi.

– Ne vous inquiétez pas, lieutenant, nous allons tout vous expliquer. Nous avons prévu une réunion d'ici une heure et demie mais, avant, nous allons vous installer.

« L'hôtel est vide en ce moment. Vous occuperez les chambres du deuxième étage. Vous verrez, elles sont très confortables.

Pendant que les trois hommes discutent, les troupes ont commencé à débarquer et se regroupent sur le quai.

– Bien, dit Nicolas. Il semble que vos hommes soient tous là. Nous allons pouvoir gagner le bâtiment principal. Chacun aura une chambre individuelle et nous vous attendrons à 15 h 30 précises, au cinquième étage, dans la salle de conférence.

« En attendant, détendez-vous et prenez du repos, car les jours qui s'annoncent vont être compliqués.

 **J-2 sur Isla Nublar - 15 h 30.**

Dans le grand amphithéâtre, tous les hommes sont installés, les gardes du parc comme les marines de renfort.

A la tribune ont pris place Owen et le lieutenant. Il manque Nicolas.

Celui-ci se présente avec quelques minutes de retard et rejoint son siège sans plus attendre.

\- Où étais-tu passé, demande l'américain ?

– J'étais avec Marvin. Je vérifiais la météo afin que nous ayons les toutes dernières informations à communiquer.

« Rien n'a changé. L'ouragan vient toujours vers nous à la même vitesse et sera bien là après-demain soir.

– Tu as bien fait, dit Owen. C'est effectivement une information importante pour cette réunion.

Puis, se tournant vers son auditoire :

– Messieurs, bonjour. Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous souhaiter la bienvenue car les jours qui vous attendent seront loin d'être une partie de plaisir et, encore moins, une villégiature.

« Je me présente : je suis Owen Grady, en charge de la sécurité de ce parc, et voici mon adjoint, le capitaine Nicolas Randanne.

\- Tu as vu, chuchote un des soldats à son voisin ? Il a les cheveux rudement longs pour un militaire.

Nicolas s'est levé et s'approche du « marine ».

– Rassurez-vous, dit-il ! C'est simplement parce que je viens tout juste d'arriver. Mais ils seront coupés à la longueur réglementaire sous peu. Et nous avons des choses plus importantes à faire pour l'instant. D'ailleurs, ce qu'ils cachent pourra peut-être vous sauver la vie.

Le français se détourne et retourne à la tribune.

– Comment a-t-il fait pour m'entendre, s'étonne l'interpellé ? J'ai pourtant parlé a voix très basse.

Owen n'a rien perdu de la scène. Interrompant son exposé, il s'adresse aux hommes qui lui font face.

\- Ecoutez-moi bien, messieurs, mon adjoint a certaines particularités qui nous seront utiles sur le terrain. Vous les découvrirez lorsque ce sera nécessaire, mais, pour l'heure, concentrons-nous sur ce qui vous attend.

« Comme je le disais, nous allons vivre une période compliquée. J'avais besoin de renfort car la quinzaine d'hommes qui sont avec vous dans cette salle était insuffisante pour la tâche qui nous attend.

« Vous deviez effectuer un exercice de débarquement.

« Correct, lieutenant ?

– Tout à fait exact, répond Jefferson.

– Hé bien, les ordres sont changés. Vous allez devoir livrer un combat véritable contre des adversaires redoutables et qui ne connaissent pas la pitié.

« Mais, avant de vous les présenter, commençons par le théâtre d'opération.

« Marvin, s'il te plait.

Depuis la cabine de projection, l'interpellé affiche, sur grand écran, une photo satellite de l'île.

– Messieurs, poursuit Owen, voici Isla Nublar. Vous avez débarqué dans le port situé sur la côte nord est, et nous nous trouvons dans le bâtiment que voici.

« Le parc est délimité par une double clôture matérialisée par ce trait noir. C'est dans cette enceinte que nous livrerons bataille. Où ? Je ne le sais pas encore. Ce que je sais, par contre, c'est que l'ennemi arrivera par le sud, dans la zone que voici.

– Comment saurons-nous qu'il est arrivé, demande le lieutenant ?

– Parce qu'il va s'annoncer !

– Comment ?

– En faisant sauter le mur d'enceinte pour s'ouvrir un passage.

– Curieuse technique, poursuit l'officier. Pourquoi n'escalade-t-il pas la clôture, pour bénéficier de l'effet de surprise ?

– Parce qu'il ne peut pas, réplique Owen. Ses « soldats » ne sont pas capables de grimper à la corde.

– N'importe quel homme est capable de se livrer à ce genre d'exercice.

– Un homme, oui, précise Owen.

Sa remarque est suivie d'un lourd silence.

Jefferson reprend alors la parole.

– Que voulez-vous dire ?

– Que nos ennemis ne sont pas des hommes.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire, demande le sergent Milton ?

– Je vais vous l'expliquer, reprend Owen. Mais, auparavant, sachez que, si vous êtes ici, c'est parce que vous êtes des professionnels et, qui plus est, des soldats d'élite, capables de vous adapter à toutes les situations.

« Le moment est venu de vous parler de l'ennemi. En face de nous, il y aura tout d'abord un commando de mercenaires. Mais ils ne sont pas là pour se battre. Ils sont là uniquement pour diriger ceux que vous devrez affronter.

– Et c'est quoi, insiste Milton ?

– Des dinosaures.

– Vous allez nous envoyer nous battre contre vos bestioles, c'est ça, aboie un caporal, très énervé ?

– Non, pas les nôtres, réplique Owen qui reste stoïque. Maintenant, écoutez-moi, car je ne me répéterai pas. Une société, dont je tairai le nom, a décidé de créer des animaux de combat destinés à vous remplacer, messieurs. Pour cela, elle a fait appel à des généticiens qui ont considérablement augmenté le nombre et le niveau des capacités des dinosaures et les a rendus réceptifs aux ordres.

« Plus récemment, elle a décidé de tester ses créatures et a choisi notre parc comme terrain d'aventures. Les hommes, n'interviendront certainement pas directement dans l'action.

« C'est pourquoi il est important, et même vital, que vous vous familiarisiez avec vos futurs adversaires.

« Marvin, peux-tu envoyer la diapo suivante, s'il te plait ?

Aussitôt, un curieux bipède apparaît sur l'écran.

– Sur le terrain, vous serez confrontés à deux types d'animaux.

« Et voici le premier ! C'est un Vélociraptor. C'est un bipède carnivore, à peu près de la taille d'un homme c'est-à-dire un peu plus grand que son ancêtre. Il mesure environ trois à quatre mètres de long car il est pourvu d'une longue queue qui lui sert de balancier quand il court.

– La mienne est devant et elle ne me sert pas de balancier, interrompt soudain un soldat, d'un air goguenard.

Aussitôt, toute la salle éclate de rire.

– Bravo soldat, dit Owen, sans se démonter, et merci pour cette remarque qui élève nettement le niveau de cet exposé.

Vexé, l'homme interpellé se renfrogne.

– Bon, assez ri maintenant car l'heure n'est pas à la plaisanterie.

« Regardez bien cet animal. Il possède deux armes physiques naturelles. Tout d'abord, une puissante mâchoire garnie de près de quatre-vingts dents tranchantes, ensuite une redoutable griffe rétractile sur chacun des membres postérieurs, qui peut vous éventrer sans problème. Mais ce ne sont pas là ses seuls atouts.

« A propos, qui court le plus vite, parmi vous ?

– Moi, répond un jeune soldat à l'allure athlétique, je fais le « cent mètres » en à peine onze secondes.

– Ce qui fait un peu plus de trente kilomètres à l'heure, si je sais encore compter, poursuit Owen.

« Hé bien, ce dinosaure peut atteindre soixante à soixante-dix kilomètres à l'heure.

« Ajoutons à cela qu'il a des sens très développés, qu'il est intelligent et qu'il chasse en groupe en développant une vraie tactique.

« Et tout ce que je vous décris correspond à celui qui vivait il y a soixante-dix à quatre-vingts millions d'années.

« Les spécimens que vous allez affronter d'ici quelques jours ont été recrées par l'homme et, certainement, modifiés.

Sur l'écran, l'image a changé.

– Hé, mais c'est la bestiole qui a semé la terreur dans le précédent parc d'attractions, s'écrie soudain un autre caporal ! J'ai lu les articles de l'époque. Il mesurait au moins douze mètres de long et était d'une férocité inouïe.

Cette déclaration soudaine suscite une vive réaction de la part des marines.

– S'il vous plaît, messieurs, reprend Owen ! Gardez votre calme !

Puis, se tournant vers celui qui a pris la parole :

– Vous avez raison, caporal. Par contre, ceux que nous allons côtoyer sont de notre taille. Mais, mis à part leur hauteur, ils ont certainement les caractéristiques du grand modèle d'Indomimus Rex. Aussi, je vous propose de les appeler les IdR miniatures. Cela sera plus commode.

« Ce sont donc des animaux bipèdes, eux aussi, aux mâchoires fortement armées, et sans doute un peu moins rapides que les Vélociraptors.

« Attendez-vous à des animaux intelligents, féroces, capables de tuer pour le plaisir et qui ont la capacité de se confondre avec leur environnement grâce à des changements de couleurs.

« Ce que je vous dis là, c'est ce dont on est sûr. Mais il y a gros à parier que ceux qui vont débarquer auront subi des améliorations par rapport au prototype géant.

– Et on sait combien il y en a, demande le lieutenant Jefferson ?

– J'ai vu quatre dinosaures du premier modèle et trois du second sur une île voisine, répond Nicolas. Ils étaient sur une plage en compagnie de leurs dresseurs. Mais peut-être sont-ils plus nombreux. Dix ? Quinze ? Vingt ? Je ne sais pas. Mais une chose est sûre, nous sommes le seul objectif possible aux alentours. Donc, ils sont là pour nous.

– Et, vous n'avez pas essayé de les survoler ?

– Si, bien sûr ! On a envoyé notre hélico ce matin mais il n'a vu que quelques hommes en train de se baigner ou de s'équiper pour la plongée.

– Et les gardes-côtes ?

– On y a pensé aussi. Mais il faudrait qu'ils débarquent sur l'île pour tout inspecter et, de toute façon, ils ne trouveraient sans doute pas grand-chose.

« Sans compter que, d'ici peu, la mer va devenir difficilement navigable à cause de l'ouragan qui s'approche.

– Donc tout va se jouer ici, mais quand, insiste le lieutenant ?

– Lorsque l'ouragan sera sur nous, répond Nicolas. C'est-à-dire après-demain, dans la soirée. Ils vont profiter des mauvaises conditions météo et de la faible visibilité pour lâcher leurs fauves. Pas question pour nous d'utiliser les hélicoptères et de faire circuler nos lourds engins sur le terrain détrempé. Il faudra faire avec les véhicules légers, repérer nos adversaires, les suivre à distance et nous positionner suffisamment vite pour leur faire face.

Dans la salle, le silence est total. Les visages se sont assombris.

– Combattre des soldats comme nous, avec des armes comparables et des techniques identiques, intervient le sergent Milton, qui rompt ainsi un silence devenu pesant, d'accord ! Mais là, affronter des bestioles terrifiantes, dans des conditions dantesques, c'est complètement dingue !

– Je suis d'accord avec vous, répond Owen. Mais je n'ai pas choisi. C'est ainsi, point final ! En discuter davantage ne nous avancerait à rien. A nous de nous adapter rapidement et de montrer que l'homme demeure supérieur à l'animal.

« Nous serons avec vous tout le temps et, en attendant ce moment, nous allons nous efforcer de vous préparer le mieux possible.

« Messieurs, avez-vous des questions ?

Un silence pesant lui répond.

– Bien, conclut Owen. Alors, aujourd'hui, reposez-vous ! Et tenez-vous prêts car vous avez très peu de temps pour vous adapter à votre environnement. Aussi, nous comptons l'utiliser au maximum.

« Rendez-vous ici demain matin à neuf heures.

 **J – 2 sur Isla Nublar - 17 h 30.**

Depuis près d'une demi-heure, Owen et Nicolas tournent comme des lions en cage, dans la salle de commandement.

Ils s'attendent, à chaque instant, à entendre l'écho d'une explosion mais, jusqu'à maintenant, rien ne s'est produit.

De temps à autre, l'américain se rend dans la salle où se trouvent les écrans de contrôle des caméras de surveillance installées tout autour de la réserve, au sommet du mur d'enceinte.

Toujours rien !

Pendant ce temps, pour tromper l'attente, le français, aux côtés de Marvin, suit l'approche de l'ouragan.

Dehors, la nuit commence à tomber et le temps se dégrade. Les prémices de la tempête se font sentir. Le vent commence à souffler. La pluie s'intensifie d'heure en heure.

Pourtant, Marvin confirme : « Le paroxysme n'aura lieu que dans quarante huit heures. Aucun des paramètres de la tempête ne s'est modifié, qu'il s'agisse de la vitesse de déplacement ou de la direction. »

Owen est revenu dans la salle.

– Et si l'attaque n'était pas pour ce soir, demande-t-il soudain ?

– C'est possible, répond Nicolas. Mais leur marge de manœuvre est étroite. S'ils veulent avoir le temps de dépouiller leurs informations, ils ne peuvent pas agir trop tard. Et ils n'ont aucune raison de faire leur essai en pleine nuit.

– Et si tu t'étais trompé ?

– Cela aussi, c'est possible ! Ils peuvent effectivement attaquer directement dans deux jours. Mais Ernst est maniaque et il a ses habitudes. Pourquoi en changerait-il justement pour cette mission ?

\- Pour nous tromper.

– Pourquoi Trevor et ses hommes le feraient-ils ? Ils ignorent qu'on les attend. Les trois affreux du bateau ne savent pas que je les ai reconnus, et, sans moi, comment sauriez-vous qu'ils sont sur une petite île voisine ?

« Dans leur esprit, nous n'avons pas prévu l'attaque. Logiquement, elle doit nous surprendre. D'où l'intérêt d'évaluer notre réactivité. Et n'oublie pas qu'elle a un autre rôle : celui de nous mettre en alerte, pour être sûr que nos hommes se porteront à leur rencontre quand nous constaterons que les clôtures ont été ouvertes et qu'ils ont pénétré dans le parc.

 **J-2 sur Isla Nublar, mais plus au sud - Même heure.**

Dans le campement de Trevor, hommes et animaux sont prêts.

Le colonel vient de sortir de sa tente et passe en revue le petit commando.

Les deux dinosaures piaffent d'impatience.

L'officier leur caresse la tête en passant près d'eux.

– Tout est prêt, sergent, demande-t-il ?

– Affirmatif, mon colonel, les hommes sont équipés, numéro deux et numéro neuf attendent le départ avec impatience et Ernst a fignolé ses engins explosifs.

– A la bonne heure ! Voyons, il est 17 h 50. Il vous faut dix minutes à peine pour vous rendre sur place. Donc début de l'action à 18 h.

« Ernst, combien de temps te faut-il pour placer tes explosifs ?

– Un petit quart d'heure, mon colonel.

– Donc explosion vers, disons 18 h 15 - 18 h 20. Ernst, tu t'avanceras seul jusqu'au mur. Comme le vent commence à souffler fort, le mouvement des plantes te rendra difficilement détectable.

« Je pense néanmoins que tu finiras par te faire repérer par le PC de vidéosurveillance. Ne t'en préoccupe pas, c'est prévu.

« Pendant ce temps, Gunther et Luigi, vous resterez cachés dans la forêt avec vos animaux.

« Un conseil, restez derrière eux, ou à côté d'eux, mais pas devant et, surtout, ne leur tournez jamais le dos.

« Ces saletés ne m'inspirent qu'une confiance très relative. Et même en les regardant attentivement, on n'arrive pas à savoir ce qu'elles mijotent.

« Vous avez vos boîtiers de contrôle ?

– Affirmatif, mon colonel, répond Luigi.

– Moi aussi, mon colonel, rajoute Gunther.

– Bien, gardez-les constamment à portée de main et soyez toujours prêt à vous en servir.

« Ernst, une fois tes charges installées, tu rejoindras les autres.

« Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que tu déclencheras l'explosion.

« Puis vous resterez cachés en attendant leur équipe d'intervention. N'oubliez pas de chronométrer le temps qu'ils mettront à arriver jusqu'à vous.

« Surtout, ne vous en prenez pas à l'hélico. Ce n'est pas à vous de combattre.

« S'il font descendre des hommes pour contrôler le mur, vous lâcherez vos fauves et vous les laisserez agir.

« Vous attendrez tranquillement le départ de leur engin pour retourner, tous ensemble, procéder à l'analyse du mur.

« Pendant qu'Ernst travaillera, vous veillerez à sa protection. Ne vous préoccupez pas des caméras.

« Lorsque vous aurez terminé, vous reviendrez ici. Il devrait être environ 19 H.

« Vous avez tous bien compris mes ordres ?

Les trois hommes acquiescent.

– OK, conclut Trevor, allez-y maintenant ! Et à tout à l'heure !

Sans un mot de plus, la petite troupe s'enfonce dans la jungle.

Dix minutes plus tard, elle est à pied d'œuvre. Comme prévu, Ernst s'avance seul et commence son travail.

Autour de lui, les branches sont secouées vigoureusement par le vent, qui forcit petit à petit.

– Alerte, crie soudain Ritchie Young, le garde de permanence à la vidéosurveillance !

Dans la salle d'à côté, tout le monde a sursauté. Owen se précipite et rejoint très vite celui qui a crié.

– Qu'y-a-t-il, demande-t-il sans attendre ?

– Là, monsieur Grady, dit celui-ci en montrant un de ses nombreux écrans ! Regardez ! Il y a quelqu'un près du mur d'enceinte.

– Dans quel secteur est-il, demande l'américain ?

Entre les caméras cinquante-neuf et soixante.

Aussitôt, Owen retourne dans la salle de commandes et demande à Marvin d'afficher le plan de la réserve.

– Voilà, dit-il ! C'est là ! Tu avais raison, Nicolas. Ils sont bien au sud de l'île, légèrement vers l'ouest.

Mais le français ne répond pas. Il se rue à son tour dans la pièce où se trouve Ritchie.

– Quel est l'écran concerné, demande-t-il ?

– Celui-ci, répond l'interpellé, en le pointant du doigt.

Sur l'image, un homme s'affaire.

– Tu peux zoomer, interroge Nicolas ?

– Oui, sans problème. Voilà !

– C'est bien cela, annonce le français. C'est Ernst, le spécialiste des explosifs. Surtout ne le quittez pas des yeux et tenez-moi au courant s'il y a du nouveau.

– Ce sera fait, répond Ritchie.

Nicolas revient, presque en courant, dans la salle de commandes.

– C'est parti, dit-il à Owen. Ernst ne va pas tarder à faire exploser ses charges. Je pense qu'il serait bon de préparer l'hélico.

– Je m'en occupe, répond Owen.

Puis saisissant le téléphone intérieur :

– Owen Grady appelle poste 16 ! je répète : Owen Gragy appelle poste 16.

– Ici poste 16, j'écoute.

– On a de la visite ! Celle qui s'annonce avec des pétards ! Préparez l'apache !

– Combien d'hommes on emmène ?

– Deux gardes armés et deux spécialistes de l'entretien. Soyez prêt à décoller au plus vite.

Soudain, une explosion retentit dans le soir finissant.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est, demande le poste 16 ?

– Nos visiteurs qui ouvrent le bal. Dès que vous êtes prêts, décollage immédiat, direction sud ! Portez-vous à la hauteur des caméras de surveillance cinquante-neuf et soixante. C'est là-bas que ça se passe.

– Compris ! On y va ! Poste 16, terminé !

Quelques minutes plus tard, un bruit de rotor se fait entendre.

– Allo, épervier, allo, épervier ! Ici Owen Grady. Restez en contact avec nous pendant toute votre intervention et soyez prudent car on ne sait pas ce qui vous attend là-bas !

– Ici, épervier. On reste en contact. Pas de souci, on sera prudent.

Dans le soir finissant, l'hélicoptère, qui a allumé tous ses projecteurs, décolle et file plein sud.

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, l'appareil arrive sur place.

Lentement, incliné légèrement vers l'avant, il se déplace le long du mur extérieur qu'il éclaire de haut en bas avec ses projecteurs.

– Là, s'écrie soudain un des ouvriers, regardez, la base du mur est endommagée !

L'hélicoptère se stabilise tant bien que mal, après s'être positionné face à l'emplacement désigné.

Effectivement, l'enceinte semble avoir souffert de l'explosion.

– Le mieux, poursuit celui qui vient de s'exprimer, serait que vous nous hélitreuilliez, mon collègue et moi, jusqu'au sol afin d'évaluer les dégâts.

– C'est assez risqué, répond le pilote. Vous ne savez pas ce qui vous attend en bas.

– C'est la seule solution. Et puis, les gardes nous couvriront avec la mitrailleuse latérale.

– OK ! C'est votre peau, pas la mienne ! Mais, avant, je vais survoler un peu cette jungle pour voir si je peux repérer quelque chose.

Sans attendre, l'appareil se met à décrire des cercles, toujours le nez orienté vers le bas, ses puissants projecteurs perçant le feuillage.

En dessous, les trois hommes du commando se sont dissimulés.

– Regarde, dit soudain Gunther à Luigi, nos animaux ont pris la couleur de la forêt. Ils sont devenus quasiment invisibles.

Effectivement, profitant de leurs qualités mimétiques, les deux dinosaures se confondent avec la végétation.

Dans l'hélicoptère, le pilote cesse son manège. Personne n'a rien décelé d'inquiétant en bas.

– Vous êtes sûrs de vouloir descendre, demande-t-il une dernière fois ?

– Tout à fait sûr ! Je dois évaluer l'importance des dégâts.

– C'est parti, alors ! Je vais me stabiliser juste au-dessus des arbres. Faites attention tout de même car le vent est fort. Je vais avoir du mal à me maintenir dans la bonne position.

A l'arrière, les préparatifs pour l'hélitreuillage sont terminés. Le premier ouvrier commence à descendre, en prenant appui sur le mur avec ses pieds. Arrivé au sol, il se décroche rapidement. C'est maintenant au tour de son collègue.

– Arrêtez-moi à environ deux mètres du sol, demande-t-il.

« Pendant que Walter examinera l'emplacement de l'explosion, je vérifierai de mon côté si le mur ne s'est pas fissuré de manière inquiétante.

L'un des gardes arrête la descente à la hauteur demandée, le second, derrière la mitrailleuse, surveille les alentours.

Dans le même temps, dans la salle de vidéosurveillance, Owen et Nicolas, en compagnie de Ritchie, observent attentivement l'action, grâce aux caméras situées sur le mur.

– Ritchie, pouvez-vous enregistrer ce qui se passe là-bas ?

– Sans problème, répond l'intéressé.

Il appuie, sans attendre, sur un bouton du tableau de commandes situé devant lui.

– Voilà ! C'est fait, l'enregistrement est lancé, finit-il par dire.

– Parfait, répond Nicolas !

– Qu'est-ce que tu as derrière la tête, demande Owen ?

– Je pense que, malheureusement, ce qui va suivre sera riche d'enseignements. Cela pourrait nous être utile pour sensibiliser les gars et préparer la vraie attaque.

Mais les deux hommes n'ont pas le temps de discuter plus longtemps.

Sur l'écran, les événements se précipitent.

Il y a, tout à coup, des mouvements frénétiques dans les buissons, plus forts et plus rapides que ceux provoqués par le vent.

Et, soudain, deux petits dinosaures surgissent de la jungle et se précipitent vers le mur. Le premier se jette sur l'ouvrier qui travaille au sol. Celui-ci n'a même pas le temps de réagir. Il est jeté à terre par le rapide animal, qui le saisit aussitôt entre ses puissantes mâchoires et lui brise la nuque.

Pendant ce temps, le second s'est précipité et a bondi le plus haut possible en prenant appui sur l'enceinte de béton.

A bout d'élan, il parvient à saisir la jambe du second ouvrier, qu'il sectionne instantanément au niveau du genou.

– Remontez-moi, hurle le blessé ! Par pitié, remontez-moi !

Gagné par la panique, il est presque en pleurs. Instantanément, le garde enclenche le treuil qui hisse la victime.

Dans le même temps, le second agent de sécurité a déclenché un feu nourri sur les deux bipèdes.

Mais ceux-ci ont déjà regagné la forêt, une fois leur mission remplie.

Dans la salle de surveillance, alors que l'hélicoptère amorce son virage pour revenir vers le centre, Ritchie s'enfuit en courant, la main sur la bouche, prêt à vomir.

Owen et Nicolas ont les yeux rivés sur l'écran. Ils sont statufiés… et muets.

Le français, le premier, rompt le silence.

– Désormais, on sait à quoi s'en tenir. Leurs animaux sont rapides, efficaces et impitoyables. Ils agissent comme l'éclair, et battent en retraite aussi vite.

Dans le même temps, l'hélicoptère a pris le chemin du retour, à grande vitesse. Mais, à part les gémissements du blessé, aucun mot n'est échangé.

Les gardes s'efforcent de faire un garrot efficace pour arrêter l'hémorragie.

Pendant ce temps-là, le pilote a appelé le poste 16. Il faut évacuer l'ouvrier vers l'hôpital du continent. Mais il n'a pas le carburant nécessaire pour atteindre la côte. Il va donc faire un arrêt rapide pour ravitailler puis il repartira aussitôt. Il en profitera pour embarquer un médecin au passage.

Au pied du mur, Ernst, désormais tranquille, effectue toutes les observations et les mesures dont il a besoin.

Puis le petit groupe repart en direction du campement de Trevor.

Un des deux dinosaures, l'IdR miniature, a du mal à suivre car il a été atteint par une rafale de mitrailleuse. Quand le commando arrive, le colonel les accueille sur le seuil de sa tente.

– Alors, les gars, dit-il, tout s'est bien passé ?

– Globalement oui, mon colonel, répond Luigi.

« Je pense que ceux qui nous observaient derrière leurs écrans auront été impressionnés par notre intervention.

« Mais nous avons un animal blessé.

– Le véto va s'en occuper, répond Trevor.

– Bon sang, mon colonel, intervient Gunther, manifestement choqué. J'avais beau y être préparé, l'intervention de ces animaux est d'une incroyable sauvagerie.

– Je sais, mais notre job est de tester leur comportement au combat. Nous sommes payés pour cela.

« Alors oublie tes états d'âme.

Le colonel s'approche de l'animal, qui vient tout juste d'arriver, et examine ses blessures.

– Tu t'en sortiras, dit-il en caressant son museau ensanglanté.

Puis, se tournant vers Luigi.

– Ce dinosaure est désormais inapte au combat. Les balles qu'il a reçues affectent directement sa mobilité. On ne pourra donc pas l'utiliser après-demain. Il restera ici avec le groupe qui démontera le campement et chargera la péniche.

« Qui est son maître ?

– C'est moi, dit Gunther.

– Très bien, tu resteras donc ici avec lui. Si j'ai bien compris, cela devrait te convenir.

« Pour l'heure, repos pour tout le monde. On aura du travail demain. Il faudra que tout le monde soit en forme.

« Allons dîner.


	11. 11 - Les grandes manoeuvres sont lancées

21

 **11 – Les grandes manœuvres**

 **sont lancées.**

 **J -1 sur Isla nublar - Partie sud de l'île - 6 h 30**

Le jour se lève à peine. Trevor et ses hommes se préparent à lever le camp.

Ils n'ont, en effet, plus rien à faire dans ce secteur qui n'est, bien évidemment, pas celui où aura lieu la véritable attaque.

Ils se replient donc tranquillement vers la crique où sont restés, à les attendre, quelques hommes et un peu de matériel.

Ce matin, le ciel est d'un gris sale et uniforme. Le vent semble calmé, provisoirement, mais la pluie tombe sans discontinuer.

Après un long démontage et une marche harassante, compte tenu des mauvaises conditions, le commando rejoint ses camarades, profitant des derniers moments de la marée basse.

Tout le monde passera la journée dans le campement, soldats comme animaux, en attendant le prochain mouvement.

L'occasion pour les hommes de se sécher et de préparer soigneusement leur matériel pour le lendemain.

Arrivés dans la crique, ils sont accueillis par les quelques mercenaires restés là.

Des tentes les attendent à l'abri des falaises.

– Il est sept heures trente, crie Trevor. Rendez-vous dans une heure dans la tente principale pour l'exposé du planning d'aujourd'hui et de demain matin.

« Ne soyez pas en retard ! Et occupez-vous de vos animaux ! Ils doivent être en forme, eux aussi ! »

Soudain, Williamson, le radio, sort en courant de la salle de transmission.

– Ah, mon colonel, vous voilà enfin ! Depuis hier après-midi, « la Taupe » cherche à vous joindre. Apparemment, il a des infos importantes à vous communiquer. »

– Reçu, répond Trevor. Je te suis. Voyons ce qu'il a à me dire. »

Il pénètre à la suite de son soldat dans le caisson où sont disposés tous les appareils d'écoute et de communication.

Le mercenaire s'empare d'un micro et commence ses appels :

– Allo, ici « dinosaure 1 », j'appelle « chien de garde ». « Chien de garde » me recevez-vous ? »

– Je vous reçois fort et clair, « dinosaure 1 » »

– Le colonel vient d'arriver. Il est à côté de moi. Je te le passe. »

– Bien reçu, « dinosaure 1 ! »

« Pendant ce temps, branche tes écrans de réception car j'ai des images pour vous. »

– « Chien de garde », Trevor à l'appareil. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

– Hé bien voilà, mon colonel. Hier après-midi, alors que le vent était encore acceptable, j'ai fait décoller un drone pour surveiller la mer au voisinage de l'île. C'est ainsi que j'ai vu arriver, vers 14 heures, un vaisseau de la marine américaine.

« Intrigué, j'ai fait cercler mon engin un peu plus loin pour ne pas le faire repérer, et j'ai continué à surveiller les mouvements du navire.

« Celui-ci a accosté et une soixantaine de « marines » a débarqué. Ils ont été accueillis par Grady et un autre type que je n'ai pas reconnu.

« Je vous envoie les images. »

– Elles sont bien arrivées, poursuit le colonel. On les a en visu sur l'écran.

« Chapeau, « La Taupe », c'est du super boulot. »

Trevor ne quitte pas l'appareil des yeux.

Une question le taraude. Pourquoi une unité de « marines » débarque-t-elle sur cette île, et justement au moment où lui s'apprête à passer à l'action ?

Pas question d'imaginer un seul instant qu'il s'agit d'une coïncidence.

Jurassic World 2 reçoit des renforts, et en quantité importante.

Donc, quelqu'un les a appelés. Mais qui ? Et pourquoi ? Puisque personne ne savait ce qui se tramait.

– Merci, Williamson, finit-il par dire !

« Et merci, « La Taupe » ! Il est bon de savoir à l'avance ce qui nous attend.

« J'ai horreur des mauvaises surprises.

« Toi et les gars qui sont avec toi, commencez à charger la péniche. Sitôt notre action terminée, il faudra déguerpir très vite car notre « Mère poule », au large, ne pourra pas nous attendre longtemps. »

– Bien reçu, mon colonel, on fait le nécessaire. »

– Bon courage ! Terminé ! »

Trevor est soucieux.

Il sort du caisson de transmission et se dirige à pas lent vers sa tente.

Il a beau passer et repasser les événements dans sa tête, il ne parvient pas à trouver à quel moment une faille a pu s'ouvrir dans son dispositif.

Une question le hante : par quels moyens ceux d'en face ont-ils eu vent de sa présence et de ses préparatifs d'intervention ?

 **J-1 sur Isla Nublar - plus au nord - 8 h 00**

Dans la salle de commandes, l'équipe de nuit s'apprête à s'en aller.

Celle de jour n'est pas encore là, mais cela ne saurait tarder.

Assis dans un des coins supérieurs de la pièce, Owen est perdu dans ses pensées.

– Bonjour Owen, lui dit Nicolas. Je ne te demande pas si tu as bien dormi. »

– Inutile, en effet ! La tension monte, que veux-tu !

« Vues les images d'hier soir, ce ne sera pas une partie de plaisir.

« On n'aura pas droit à l'erreur.

« Et quand nos renforts visionneront le film, tout à l'heure, je ne suis pas convaincu qu'ils ne nous laisseront pas tomber. »

– il faut absolument éviter ça ! Avec nos maigres effectifs, on ne pourra pas espérer gagner. »

Soudain, un téléphone retentit.

Lorsqu'Owen décroche, le visage de son interlocuteur apparaît sur l'écran géant.

C'est Harvey Harper.

– Alors, monsieur Grady, dit-il, quelles sont les nouvelles ? »

Owen lui décrit alors les derniers événements : le dynamitage du mur et l'attaque des dinosaures. Il insiste sur la rapidité et la sauvagerie de leur intervention.

– Je crains un peu la réaction des gars que vous nous avez envoyés, quand ils verront les images, conclut-il. »

– Allons, répond Harvey, ce sont des professionnels aguerris, capables d'affronter n'importe quel adversaire, humain ou non !

« Ecoutez ! j'ai une idée ! A quelle heure est votre « conseil de guerre » aujourd'hui ? »

– A neuf heures, répond Nicolas. »

– Très bien ! Vous me ferez appeler à neuf heures trente, après la projection de vos images, et vous demanderez à l'un de vos informaticiens de me projeter sur grand écran.

« J'ai justement rendez-vous avec le général Magister, qui commande les forces de débarquement. Cela devrait vous faciliter la tâche. »

– Et s'il pouvait nous déléguer une certaine autorité sur ses hommes, poursuit Nicolas, cela nous aiderait beaucoup. »

– Je vais lui en parler. Nul doute qu'il saura quoi faire.

« De votre côté, tenez-moi au courant si des événements significatifs se produisent.

« Je tiens à être informé en temps réel. Je servirai de relais avec mes co-actionnaires. »

– Ce sera fait, répond Owen. »

– Dans ce cas, messieurs, à tout à l'heure. »

Dans l'intervalle, Marvin est arrivé.

Sans attendre, il a consulté les données météorologiques.

– Alors, lui dit Nicolas en posant la main sur son épaule ? »

– Alors, la perturbation a un peu accéléré. D'après-moi, votre heure H se situera aux alentours de seize heures demain.

« Mais ne vous réjouissez pas trop ! Vous échappez à la nuit mais la visibilité sera mauvaise et vous évoluerez dans une semi obscurité. »

– Merci, Marvin, pour ces infos qui me remontent le moral ! »

– Désolé, Monsieur Randanne. Je ne peux pas faire mieux. »

– Je sais, je plaisantais ! De toute façon, on fera avec, on n'a pas le choix ! »

 **J-1 – Campement des mercenaires - 8 h 55**

Tous les hommes sont présents dans la tente principale, autour de la grande carte de l'île, dépliée sur la table.

Dehors, les dinosaures se sont regroupés.

Ils attendent, calmement, le retour de leurs maîtres.

A l'intérieur, Trevor ouvre le briefing.

– Bien ! Messieurs, nous sommes désormais à la veille du jour J.

« Nous devons être fins prêts pour demain.

« Voici le programme !

« Aujourd'hui, nous ne bougeons pas d'ici.

« Ce matin, vous entraînerez vos animaux.

« Clifford a préparé quelques exercices pour eux, à la fois pour les maintenir en forme mais également pour renforcer leur degré d'obéissance et d'efficacité.

« Il vous expliquera tout ça lui-même tout à l'heure.

« Cet après-midi, chacun d'entre nous prépare et vérifie tout le matériel dont il aura besoin demain, en relation avec Buddy. Il sera là pour vous aider ou compléter votre équipement, si nécessaire.

« Mais il faut impérativement que, ce soir, tout soit calé. »

– Excusez-moi, mon colonel, mais si quelqu'un nous surprend dans la crique, un bateau ou un hélico ? »

\- La probabilité est faible car la météo ne va pas cesser de se dégrader. Néanmoins, tu as raison ! Pour pallier ce problème, j'ai demandé à La Taupe d'assurer une certaine surveillance. Ce matin, il va, en canot pneumatique, installer quelques caméras sur la façade de l'île qui regarde le continent. Si quelque chose approche, en voguant ou en volant, nous serons prévenus. Et si, malgré tout cela, un irresponsable arrivait jusqu'à nous, alors, tant pis pour lui. On l'abat ou on le coule. Nous sommes trop près, maintenant, de notre heure H, pour que les autorités Costariciennes puissent interférer avec notre mission. »

– Et si ceux du parc tentaient de nous débusquer ? »

– Je ne crois pas qu'ils le feront, poursuit Trevor. Ils ne risqueront pas un bateau ou un hélico pour essayer de nous dénicher.

« Et une intervention terrestre serait particulièrement risquée.

« Ils ne savent pas exactement où nous sommes. S'ils devaient nous chercher dans la forêt, ils prendraient le risque mortel de se faire surprendre par nos petits amis sans même avoir le temps de les apercevoir.

« Je pense d'ailleurs que notre petite démonstration d'hier a dû les rendre prudents. »

– Mon colonel, intervient Luigi, pourquoi être revenus ici et ne pas être restés où nous étions ? »

– Parce que l'attaque de demain n'aura pas lieu au même endroit. De l'autre côté du mur d'enceinte, nous nous serions retrouvés au milieu d'une vaste plaine sans arbre ni buisson pour nous cacher, visibles « comme le nez au milieu de la figure ». C'est une situation qui ne me convient pas car nous serions trop facilement repérables et nos animaux ne pourraient pas exprimer leur vrai potentiel.

« Regardez la carte, poursuit Trevor après un moment de silence. Nous étions ici, au point A et nous sommes revenus dans la crique qui se trouve là, pile au sud de l'île. Demain, après avoir tout embarqué dans la péniche nous longerons la côte vers l'est et nous remonterons jusqu'au point B.

« D'après les images prises par nos drones, c'est une plage favorable, enchâssée au fond d'une minuscule crique.

« Nous y serons invisibles.

« C'est donc de là que nous partirons pour rallier le point C, ici, sur la façade sud-est de l'île.

« C'est à cet endroit qu'Ernst fera sauter le mur d'enceinte. »

– Quel type de passage voulez-vous, mon colonel, demande alors le dernier nommé ? »

– Je veux que tu m'ouvres un passage sur toute la hauteur et d'environ trois mètres de large. »

– Il faudra donc que je place plusieurs charges à différentes hauteurs et j'aurai besoin d'une échelle pour installer les plus hautes. »

\- Pas de problème, tu l'auras, répond Trevor. Et pour la clôture ? »

– J'ai prévu d'utiliser des lasers, répond Ernst. Un de chaque côté. On les a testés. Ils coupent les barreaux comme si c'était du beurre ! C'est Antoine et Giovanni qui les manipuleront. Ils ont l'habitude. Cela ne devrait pas prendre plus de deux à trois minutes. »

– Parfait. Messieurs, préparez-bien tout cela. Je ne veux pas le moindre pépin au cours de cette mission.

« Demain matin, nous ferons un dernier briefing ici avant de tout démonter. Je vous donnerai le détail de l'opération : objectifs et déroulement.

« Avez-vous des questions ? »

Seul le silence lui répond.

– OK, conclut-il. Dernière chose avant de nous quitter. La Taupe m'a indiqué que ceux d'en face avaient reçu des renforts, une soixantaine de « marines ».

« Comme je ne crois pas au hasard, j'en déduis qu'il y a eu des fuites chez nous.

« Impossible que cela vienne du groupe principal qui est venu ici avec moi car le cargo qui nous a amenés, armé par nos commanditaires, nous a largués en pleine mer sur les deux péniches de débarquement et a continué sa route vers le continent.

« Donc, il ne reste plus que vous trois, messieurs. Pendant que vous étiez à Puntarenas, vous n'avez pas parlé de la mission ? »

– Négatif, mon colonel, répond Jurgen. Ignacio, Luigi et moi-même avons joué les parfaits touristes. Pas d'armes, tenues décontractées, faux noms et nous avons toujours parlé de sujets sans intérêt, mais, en tous cas, jamais de la vraie raison de notre présence. »

– Et devant les marins qui vous ont amenés ? »

– Non plus. Dès le départ, nous nous sommes enfermés dans la cabine et nous n'en sommes sortis que pour monter dans le canot que vous aviez envoyé nous chercher. »

– Donc, rien non plus de ce côté-là ! »

– A moins que…, dit soudain Ignacio qui semble réfléchir à voix haute ! »

– A moins que quoi, tonne Trevor qui l'a saisi par le tee-shirt ? »

– Le clochard sur le bateau ! »

– Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire, demande le colonel en se tournant vers Jurgen ? »

– Quand on a réservé le bateau, une sorte de vagabond nous a demandé si on pouvait l'emmener sur Isla Nublar. Il disait qu'il allait y chercher du travail. Ne voulant pas éveiller les soupçons, j'ai accepté sa présence.

« Mais il ne s'est jamais approché de nous. IL est resté assis à l'extérieur, à l'avant du bateau, pendant tout le trajet. »

– N'empêche, reprend Ignacio, je suis sûr de l'avoir déjà vu, ce gars-là, mais je n'arrive pas à me rappeler où ? »

– Oh, toi ! Réplique Jurgen, tous les prétextes sont bons pour chercher querelle aux autres ! »

– C'est pas vrai ! D'ailleurs, quand je lui ai posé la question, il avait l'air tendu. »

– Bon, ça suffit, tous les deux, interrompt Trevor ! A quoi ressemblait-il, votre gars ? »

– Dans nos âges, répond Jurgen, cheveux longs grisonnants, lunettes teintées constamment sur les yeux, même la nuit, habillé d'anciens effets militaires. »

– Moi j'ai tenté de lui enlever ses carreaux. Il m'a attrapé le poignet avec sa main gauche. J'ai cru qu'il allait le broyer. J'ai jamais vu une poigne pareille. Sans compter que sa main était à peine tiède.

« D'ailleurs regardez, mon colonel, je porte encore la trace du serrage ! »

En effet, le poignet de l'espagnol porte la marque d'une forte pression.

– Et tu n'as pas insisté ? Cela m'étonne de toi ! »

– Voyez-vous, mon colonel, nous n'avions pas d'arme et j'ai remarqué que ce mec avait constamment la main droite enfoncée dans sa poche. A la déformation du tissu, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il tenait un pistolet. Et du gros calibre, encore ! Je dirais du 11,43 mm. Je pense qu'il ne m'aurait pas laissé la moindre chance. »

– Bon, OK, dit Trevor. On sait maintenant d'où vient la fuite. Ce type vous a reconnus, c'est certain !

« Sans doute a-t-il également récupéré le collier perdu qu'il aura fait analyser une fois arrivé sur l'île.

« Les responsables du parc auront alors senti le danger et demandé des renforts.

« Les choses sont à peu près claires. Sauf que j'aimerais bien savoir qui est ce gars.

« Pour le reste, maintenant que je sais à quoi m'en tenir, la situation me convient très bien.

« Notre mission est de tester nos animaux. S'il n'y avait eu que les gardes du parc, ils auraient quasiment combattu à un contre un. Avec les renforts, cela fera plutôt du un contre cinq. On pourra donc mieux voir ce qu'ils ont dans le ventre !

« Avez-vous quelque chose à ajouter ? »

– Non, mon colonel, répond Jurgen. »

– Parfait, si vous voulez me voir, je suis dans ma tente. Rompez ! »

Aussitôt, les hommes rejoignent leurs postes de travail, sous la pluie qui recommence à tomber.

 **J – 1 sur Isla Nublar - Plus au Nord - Même heure (à quelques minutes près)**

Tous les hommes sont présents dans le grand amphithéâtre.

Mais l'atmosphère est tendue.

Comme la veille, Nicolas, Owen et le lieutenant Jefferson sont assis à la tribune.

– L'ambiance n'est pas terrible, dit le français ! »

– Ne vous méprenez pas, répond l'officier des « marines ». Ce n'est pas la peur qui les rend ainsi, mais le manque d'action. Ne les laissez pas gamberger trop longtemps ! »

– Aucun souci de ce côté-là, dit Owen. L'inactivité est terminée. »

Puis, se levant :

– Bonjour messieurs. Rassurez-vous ! Nous n'allons pas passer la matinée ici, même si les sièges sont confortables !

« Pour commencer, je vais vous faire un point rapide sur les dernières informations dont nous disposons.

« Puis nous emprunterons le monorail qui nous permettra de visiter le parc et de vous présenter les principales espèces et ce qu'il faut savoir sur elles.

« Cet après-midi, nous nous rendrons à l'intérieur de la réserve. Vous vous mettrez par groupe de dix et vous serez accompagné par un guide de chez nous.

« Mais, avant toute chose, je voudrais que mon adjoint se présente à vous un peu plus en détails.

« Nicolas, s'il te plaît ! »

L'interpellé se lève lentement.

\- Bonjour, messieurs. Je suis le capitaine Nicolas Randanne, ancien nageur de combat français, aujourd'hui, officier des forces spéciales de la marine américaine, base de Coronado en Californie. C'est d'ailleurs à cet endroit que j'ai rencontré monsieur Grady.

« Si j'ai les cheveux longs et que je porte des lunettes teintées, ce n'est pas par hasard.

« Mais voyez plutôt ! »

Médusés, les soldats découvrent les améliorations électroniques que le français a subies.

« Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi je porte les cheveux « sacrément longs pour un officier », comme l'a chuchoté hier l'un d'entre vous à son voisin, et pourquoi je l'ai entendu.

« Je m'adresse au jeune soldat qui est assis au fond à gauche. Levez-vous, je vous prie ! »

L'interpellé s'exécute.

« Avez-vous remarqué que votre montre retarde de dix minutes ? »

Le « marine » regarde le cadran fixé à son poignet.

– Mais c'est vrai, dit-il ! »

– Lorsque nous serons en opération, ces atouts me permettront de pister l'adversaire, même si le bruit du vent, de la pluie et peut-être de l'orage, ainsi que la mauvaise visibilité les perturberont sans doute.

« Mais il y en a un qui nous servira sûrement. »

Un jeune homme arrive.

Il porte une noix de coco dans une bassine.

– Vous allez nous payer l'apéro, mon capitaine, dit un soldat en riant ?

Toute la salle s'éclaffe.

– Et pourquoi pas, répond le français ? Mais pas ici et pas maintenant. »

Il saisit la noix de coco dans sa main gauche et se met à serrer. Son geste est incroyablement régulier, presque mécanique, et, soudain, le fruit explose, déversant son lait dans le récipient.

Nicolas, se rassied tranquillement.

– Voilà ce que nous voulions vous montrer, reprend Owen, c'est lui et moi-même qui dirigerons l'opération de demain. »

– Hé la, s'indigne le sergent Milton ! Nous avons notre lieutenant. Je ne vois pas ce qui vous donne la légitimité de le remplacer. »

– Vous voulez une raison ? Pas de souci, vous allez bientôt l'avoir ! De toute façon, personne n'a parlé de le remplacer.

« Mais avant, un point sur l'actualité d'hier. Vous avez certainement, en fin d'après-midi, entendu une explosion assez forte ?

« C'étaient nos futurs visiteurs qui effectuaient leurs derniers réglages avant l'action véritable de demain.

« Celle-ci devrait se dérouler entre 15 et 17 heures, car ce sera le moment où l'ouragan qui nous arrive dessus sera le plus violent.

« Nos caméras de surveillance ont filmé l'action d'hier.

« Regardez attentivement cette vidéo ! »

Owen se tait pendant que Marvin plonge l'amphithéâtre dans la pénombre.

Le film, assez bref, est projeté dans un silence de mort.

Puis les lumières se rallument.

– Hier, reprend le responsable de la sécurité, nous vous avons présenté l'ennemi.

« Aujourd'hui, vous venez de le voir à l'œuvre. Il y avait un représentant de chacune des deux espèces.

« Alors, messieurs, quelles sont vos réactions ? »

– C'est rapide et violent, énonce un jeune soldat. »

– On ne les a pas vu venir. Ils ont surgi d'un coup et se sont repliés aussi vite, dit un autre. »

– Ils avaient pratiquement la même couleur que la végétation environnante, précise un troisième. »

– Si je comprends bien, renchérit Milton qui s'est calmé, il faut s'attendre à des combats au corps à corps contre un ennemi fuyant. »

Le silence revient dans la salle.

– Autre chose, demande Owen ? »

Mais tout semble avoir été dit.

– L'action que vous venez de voir, poursuit-il, n'a duré qu'une poignée de secondes. Pourtant, elle nous a coûté deux hommes : un mort et un blessé grave qu'il a fallu évacuer d'urgence.

« Vous avez parfaitement résumé la situation. En face de nous, nous aurons des animaux rapides, féroces et insaisissables.

« Ils attaqueront d'un coup, frapperont tout ce qu'ils rencontreront et se retireront aussi vite.

« Quand ils seront au milieu de nous, il sera quasiment impossible de tirer, si l'on ne veut pas s'entretuer.

« Dans ce contexte les armes lourdes seront peu efficaces. Prévoyez plutôt fusils, pistolets, baïonnettes et poignards, car, vous avez raison, sergent Milton, il faut s'attendre à d'impitoyables corps à corps.

« Nous prévoirons également des fusées éclairantes au phosphore et des grenades.

« Prenez également des lunettes amplificatrices de lumière.

« Mais le point important dans ce que vous avez dit, c'est la capacité qu'ont ces dinosaures à se fondre dans leur environnement. Ils deviennent quasiment invisibles. On les verra donc très mal et au dernier moment.

« C'est là que les particularités de mon adjoint nous serons utiles. Un léger bruit de feuilles, une branche qui se casse lui seront suffisants pour localiser les animaux.

« Et puis, il y a une chose qui ne change pas de couleur chez eux et que Nicolas pourra repérer avec sa caméra. »

– Et c'est, demande Jefferson ? »

– Leurs yeux, lieutenant. Leurs yeux les trahiront. »

Soudain, une voix résonne dans l'amphithéâtre.

– Excusez-moi de vous interrompre, monsieur Grady, mais j'ai appelé comme convenu monsieur Harper et il est en ligne. »

– Merci Marvin. Envoyez-nous l'image sur l'écran géant et branchez-moi le micro. »

– C'est fait. »

Aussitôt, l'imposante silhouette apparaît.

Pour l'occasion, il a revêtu son uniforme de général. Instantanément et d'un seul et même élan, les soldats se sont levés et mis au garde-à-vous.

– Repos, messieurs, dit Harper. Vous ne le savez sans doute pas, mais c'est à cause de moi que vous êtes ici. J'avais besoin de renforts pour défendre ce parc et j'ai sollicité l'aide de mon vieil ami, le général Magister, avec l'accord du haut Etat-Major, bien sûr. »

Pendant qu'il parle le champ de l'image s'élargit et un deuxième officier supérieur apparaît.

Tous les hommes ont reconnu le général Mike Neuville Magister.

Sans attendre, celui-ci prend la parole.

– Soldats, vous étiez partis pour effectuer une manœuvre de débarquement, un exercice de plus, en quelque sorte.

« A la place, vous allez avoir l'occasion d'effectuer une véritable mission et de prouver votre valeur.

« Vous êtes des combattants d'élite, entraînés à faire face à toutes les situations.

« Même si celle-ci est un peu particulière, c'est un combat comme un autre, et une occasion pour vous de prouver votre professionnalisme, votre réactivité et vos compétences.

« Aussi, je compte sur vous !

« Pour cette opération, et en accord avec le général Harper, j'ai décidé d'adjoindre au lieutenant Jefferson deux conseillers : messieurs Grady et Randanne.

« Je vous demande de leur obéir comme au lieutenant lui-même.

« Et c'est un ordre !

« Terminé ! »

Aussitôt, l'écran s'éteint, la communication a été coupée.

– Toujours aussi expéditif, notre général, soupire Jefferson. »

– Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, mon lieutenant, demande le sergent Milton à son officier ? »

– Vous avez entendu les ordres ? Alors, pas question de discuter. On les applique ! »

Puis, se tournant vers Owen et Nicolas.

\- Je suis ravi de travailler avec vous, messieurs. J'écouterai vos avis pour tout ce qui concernera ce parc et les animaux. Par contre, je vous demanderai de me laisser commander mes soldats au combat. Il n'y a rien de pire que de recevoir des consignes de plusieurs personnes quand il faut agir vite. »

– Nous sommes bien d'accord, répondent tour à tour les deux hommes. »

Puis, Owen s'adresse à la salle.

– Messieurs, la réunion est terminée. Nous allons nous diriger vers la salle d'embarquement du monorail.

« Chaque rame pouvant accueillir cent personnes, nous pourrons tous tenir dans la même.

« Les conditions météo ne sont pas encore trop dégradées. Nous pouvons donc sans risque effectuer la visite.

« Ce parcours vous permettra d'avoir une vue d'ensemble du parc et de prendre ainsi connaissance de votre futur champ de bataille.

« N'hésitez pas à poser vos questions, à moi-même ou à mes hommes. Chacun se fera un plaisir d'y répondre. »

Moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard, le véhicule suspendu démarre.

A la fois ludique et pédagogique, le voyage permet aux hommes d'étudier la topographie et la couverture végétale du site.

Lorsque Owen l'estime nécessaire, le véhicule s'arrête totalement car il a été placé, pour l'occasion, sous commande manuelle.

– Même si les animaux sont différents, dit-il au micro, la nature n'a rien changé au fil des âges. Il y a toujours des proies et des prédateurs, des carnivores et des herbivores.

« En ce qui concerne les herbivores, le danger, pour nous, est relativement faible, à condition de ne pas les approcher de trop près et de rester constamment vigilants.

« Le bruit des combats et la présence de petits carnassiers les éloigneront, de toute façon.

« Le problème des carnivores est un peu plus compliqué.

« Schématiquement, il y en a de trois catégories :

« * Les petits, qui peuvent être dangereux s'ils sont en bandes. Mais comme nous serons nombreux aussi, ils ne s'approcheront pas. Dans le cas contraire, mes hommes veilleront à les éloigner.

« * Les moyens, comme ceux que vous allez affronter. Pour éviter que les nôtres ne viennent interférer ou nous tomber dessus par surprise, nous allons les retirer. Ils seront faciles à localiser sur nos écrans. Aussi, pendant les manœuvres de cet après-midi, certains de mes gardes vont les capturer et les placer dans des enclos jusqu'à la fin des hostilités.

« * Enfin, il y a les grands prédateurs. Nous en avons deux couples qui ne cohabitent pas car ils sont territoriaux. Je ne sais pas si ceux d'en face savent où ils se trouvent mais, si c'est le cas, ils prendront soin de les éviter.

« Les combats n'auront donc pas lieu dans leur voisinage.

« Dans le cas contraire, ils s'exposeront au risque de tomber dessus à l'improviste et je vous avoue que cela résoudrait notre problème.

« Il est pratiquement impossible d'engager une opération pour les capturer et soyez certains que le bruit que nous allons faire va les attirer.

« Mais nous pourrons toujours suivre leur approche sur nos écrans et leur laisser la place si nécessaire. »

Lorsque le monorail, un peu plus tard, traverse la zone forestière, Owen reprend la parole.

– Je pense, dit-il, que nos ennemis vont se déplacer dans un milieu comme celui-ci, qui convient très bien à leurs animaux, notamment à cause de leur mimétisme. Ils savent que nous ne prendrons pas le risque de venir les y chercher. Il faudra donc que nous nous positionnions de telle manière qu'ils soient obligés d'en sortir pour venir nous affronter. »

La visite se poursuit tranquillement.

Alors que le monorail se range le long d'un quai, Owen reprend la parole.

– Très bien, messieurs. Rendez-vous à quatorze heures. Nous manœuvrerons dans le parc et vous aurez ainsi l'occasion de voir tous ces animaux de très près. »

Pendant que les soldats s'éloignent pour aller déjeuner, Nicolas s'approche de son ami.

– Tu sais, lui dit-il, tes explications m'ont interpellé.

« En fait, pour mettre un maximum de chances de notre côté, il nous manque quelque chose. »

– Quoi, demande Owen ? »

– Un limier ! Une créature capable de pister les dinosaures. »

– Il y a toi ! »

– Ne plaisante pas ! Bien sûr, je peux apporter mon aide mais les conditions seront mauvaises et je n'ai pas de flair. »

– Je comprends, dit Owen. Mais il va être difficile de trouver de bons chiens d'ici demain. Il faudra aller les chercher en catastrophe sur le continent. »

– Pas question de chiens, objecte Nicolas. Ils ont une peur panique des sauriens.

« Non, ce qu'il nous faut, c'est un dinosaure intelligent, habitué à l'homme et qui soit d'une espèce proche de celle que nous allons affronter. »

– Nous n'avons pas cela, malheureusement, et pas assez de temps pour en dresser un. Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir. »

– C'est pourtant simple. Il faut retrouver Blue ! »


	12. 12 - A la recherche de Blue

15

 **12 – A la recherche de Blue**

Surpris par la remarque, Owen s'est immobilisé, comme statufié.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as dit, demande-t-il enfin ?

– Tu m'as parfaitement compris ! Il faut retrouver Blue.

– Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? Tu n'as pas écouté ce que je t'ai dit hier ?

– Si, parfaitement ! Et je sais que je réveille de douloureux souvenirs. Mais je n'ai pas le choix. J'ai absolument besoin d'elle.

– Mais on ne sait même pas si elle est encore vivante !

– C'est exact, mais rien ne prouve qu'elle soit morte. Alors je veux jouer cette chance à fond.

Owen se rembrunit.

– Tu sais, Nicolas, si les choses se passent mal, nul doute que cela portera préjudice à notre amitié.

– J'en suis conscient. Mais si les choses se passent bien, je pense qu'elle en sortira renforcée.

« Ecoute-moi bien ! Si ton animal est tel que tu me l'as décrit, il sera capable de repérer le déplacement de nos ennemis, sans attirer l'attention.

« Nous n'aurons plus alors qu'à le suivre à la jumelle.

« S'il s'arrête un long moment, cela voudra dire que nous avons atteint le champ de bataille choisi par ceux d'en face et que nous devons nous mettre en position.

– Tout cela n'est que spéculation !

– Peut-être ! Mais entre laisser complètement la main à nos adversaires et nous donner un peu d'initiative, je choisis la seconde hypothèse. Et, pour cela, j'ai besoin de Blue.

« Alors, cet après-midi, pendant que nos renforts s'habitueront à leur nouvel environnement et que nos gardes captureront nos prédateurs moyens et gaveront les gros, je vais quadriller tout le parc, et j'espère que tu viendras avec moi.

– Et si tu la retrouves, qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'elle acceptera de coopérer ?

– Mon dernier atout. Celui dont je n'ai pas encore parlé.

« Voyant que j'avais une propension naturelle à communiquer avec les animaux, ceux qui m'ont… « réparé » m'ont implanté un système qui amplifie cette capacité.

« Aussi, si je mets la main sur ton « rapidomachin… »

– Vélociraptor, corrige Owen.

– C'est ça, hé bien, si je mets la main dessus, je pourrais lui demander son aide.

– Lui demander ?

– Oui ! Le système de communication est intuitif. Il transmet des sensations et des sentiments, pas des mots. Donc, il n'y a pas de barrière.

 **J-1 - Isla Nublar – 14 H 00**

Les hommes ont embarqué dans les véhicules.

Chacun sait ce qu'il a à faire.

Les lourdes portes se sont refermées derrière eux, dans un énorme fracas de verrous, aussitôt relayé par un autre qui annonce l'ouverture de celles de devant.

Le paysage du parc apparaît soudain, et les véhicules s'élancent : trois camions, transportant chacun une vingtaine d'hommes. Un quatrième, plus lourd, emmène une équipe de gardes de la réserve et le vétérinaire capturer les prédateurs.

Dans le même temps, profitant de la modération du vent, l'hélicoptère lourd a décollé. Il emmène deux carcasses de bovins. Son rôle est de gaver les Tyrannosaures et les Allosaures. Cela diminuera les risques de les voir s'attaquer aux hommes, s'ils étaient attirés par le bruit des combats.

Enfin, fermant la marche, une jeep emportant un chauffeur, Owen et Nicolas, accélère à son tour.

– Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre, demande l'américain ?

– De manière systématique. On fonce droit devant jusqu'à la limite sud. Puis, on remonte en balayant toute la largeur du parc.

– Et tu crois vraiment que ça va fonctionner ?

– Je ne sais pas, mais j'irai fouiller jusqu'entre les pattes des Tyrannosaures si c'est nécessaire !

« Sans vouloir nous donner de faux espoirs, j'ai ressenti certaines vibrations qui me donnent à penser que ta bestiole est toujours là.

« Mais la difficulté sera de la débusquer. Si j'ai bien compris ce que tu m'as raconté, elle a été déçue, ce qui expliquerait sa grande discrétion. Il va falloir renouer les liens rompus.

Owen ne répond pas. Il se perd dans ses pensées, mû par un espoir insensé. Il aimerait tellement que son ami ait raison ! Mais, d'un autre côté, son pragmatisme lui dit que tout cela n'est qu'un rêve et que sa désillusion sera terrible.

Très vite, les véhicules se séparent, chacun gagnant sa zone d'activité.

Au bout d'un petit quart d'heure, les « marines » débouchent au milieu de la grande plaine, près des plans d'eau.

Les hommes descendent des véhicules et se regroupent autour des gardes du parc.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là, mon lieutenant, demande Milton, toujours grincheux ?

– On va se familiariser avec le terrain et ses habitants, répond Jefferson. Il faut que, ce soir, nous soyons parfaitement à l'aise dans cet espace et, pour cela, nous devons être capables d'identifier, au premier coup d'œil, les espèces qui nous entourent, et d'adopter instantanément la bonne attitude.

– Quand même, dit l'un des soldats à son voisin, quelle idée loufoque d'avoir ressuscité ces bestioles ! Et quelle idée encore plus nulle de nous envoyer les défendre !

– Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi, répond son vis-à-vis. Combien de fois, étant enfant, j'ai rêvé devant des bouquins qui montraient ces « bestioles », comme tu dis, ou devant des dessins animés à la télé.

Soudain, le soldat se tait et lève les yeux.

– Regarde, dit-il à son collègue, en pointant quelque chose du doigt !

L'autre « marine » se retourne alors et reste bouche bée.

Derrière eux, trois énormes Brachiosaures passent nonchalamment. Le sol vibre sous leur pas.

Chez les militaires, le silence s'est fait. Tous regardent, fascinés, le lent défilement des êtres démesurés.

\- Tu vois, reprend le soldat, maintenant, je sais pourquoi je suis là : pour protéger ces animaux fabuleux. C'est tellement beau !

Déjà, les trois dinosaures géants s'éloignent.

Dans le groupe, l'inquiétude s'efface, laissant place à l'émerveillement.

\- Alors, sergent Milton, dit un garde, qu'en pensez-vous ?

– Que ces bestioles auraient dû rester où elles étaient.

– Vos petits-enfants ne diront certainement pas ça, quand ils vous demanderont de les amener ici.

Le sergent ne répond pas. Il ronchonne dans son coin.

Rompant le charme, Martin Norfolk intervient :

– Bien, messieurs ! Vous allez former six groupes de dix hommes. Vous serez accompagnés chacun par deux d'entre nous qui veilleront sur votre sécurité et vous fourniront toutes les informations nécessaires. Nous partirons dans des directions différentes.

« En effet, une unité de la taille de la nôtre perturbe les animaux.

« Comme vous pouvez le voir, ils se sont éloignés. Notre nombre les inquiète.

« Par petits collectifs, nous serons beaucoup plus discrets et nous passerons plus facilement inaperçu.

« Ecoutez-moi bien ! Quoi qu'il arrive, restez groupés ! Ne vous éloignez jamais les uns des autres.

« Le danger ne viendra pas des herbivores, dont nous vous détaillerons le comportement au fur et à mesure de la visite, ni des prédateurs de taille moyenne, que des collègues vont capturer, ni des gros prédateurs car l'hélicoptère que vous avez vu décoller leur porte de la viande fraîche, pour les rassasier.

« Non ! Le danger peut venir des tous petits prédateurs. Individuellement, ils ne sont pas dangereux, surtout si nous sommes regroupés. Par contre, ils se déplacent souvent en nombre, ce qui leur donne le courage d'attaquer des proies beaucoup plus grosses qu'eux, un ou deux hommes isolés, par exemple.

« Surtout, ne les sous-estimez pas, ce sont des petits fauves mais des fauves quand même !

« Avez-vous des questions ?

Le lieutenant Jefferson jette un coup d'œil sur ses hommes.

Personne ne bouge.

– Non, finit-il par dire, tout est clair.

– Bien, dit Martin. Action, alors ! Messieurs, formez-vous par groupe de dix.

Il ne faut pas longtemps pour que les « marines » se répartissent.

Pendant ce temps-là, le travail de l'équipe 2 avance vite.

Le premier à avoir été capturé est le Dilophosaure.

– Forcément, dit l'un des gardes, dès qu'il entend un bruit de moteur, il faut qu'il rapplique !

« Il suffisait d'attendre qu'il se montre.

La chasse aux Herrerasaures a été un peu plus compliquée car ils restaient cachés dans les buissons. Heureusement, les puces de géolocalisation ont bien rempli leur rôle. Il a été facile ainsi de les suivre à la trace, même sans les voir.

Il ne reste plus maintenant que les trois Droméosaures. Ils se trouvent beaucoup plus au nord, près de l'ancienne volière aux Ptérosaures.

C'est justement dans cette zone que se trouvent Owen et Nicolas. Ils ont balayé l'essentiel du parc, pour un résultat toujours négatif.

Les deux hommes sont descendus du véhicule et le français s'est un peu éloigné.

– Ne vas pas trop loin, lui crie l'américain ! D'après mon appareil, il y a trois Droméosaures devant nous.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est, interroge le français ?

– Une sorte de Vélociraptor, mais en plus petit. Un prédateur qui chasse en bande, comme son grand frère.

– Tiens donc, répond Nicolas, qui continue à marcher loin de la voiture.

Mais l'américain ne l'a pas remarqué car il lui tourne le dos.

Le moment est venu pour lui de prendre des nouvelles des autres groupes.

– Allo, équipe 1 ! Ici Grady. Comment cela se passe-t-il chez vous ?

– Allo, ici équipe 1, Norfolk à l'appareil !

« Très bien monsieur Grady.

« Les hommes sont très réactifs. Ils ont vite compris et ils s'acclimatent sans peine à leur environnement.

« Tout va bien de ce côté-là. Nous allons bientôt rentrer.

– Merci, équipe 1, terminé !

« Equipe 2 ? Grady appelle équipe 2.

– Allo, ici équipe 2, Winter à l'appareil, j'écoute.

– Où en êtes-vous des captures ?

– C'est quasiment terminé. Il ne nous manque que les trois Droméosaures.

« Faites attention, ils sont dans votre secteur ! Ne descendez pas de votre véhicule !

– Nous les avons repérés aussi, répond Owen. Ils sont un peu plus loin.

C'est alors qu'il se retourne.

Nicolas, légèrement penché en avant, les bras tendus devant lui, fait face à l'un d'entre eux.

Nul doute que les deux autres vont surgir d'un instant à l'autre.

Comme en réponse, les deux petits prédateurs sortent des buissons par les côtés, l'un à droite et l'autre à gauche du premier, dessinant une sorte de tenaille.

C'est leur technique d'attaque classique.

– Nicolas, reviens, crie Owen ! Et sors ton arme !

Lui-même a déjà son pistolet en main.

Mais le français, comme statufié, n'a pas bougé.

– Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, finit-il par dire doucement. On n'oppose pas la peur à la peur.

« Ils sont inquiets, c'est tout.

« Manifestement, ils n'ont pas l'habitude de côtoyer l'homme.

– Tu parles ! On ne les rencontre quasiment jamais. Ils sont pratiquement invisibles. Sans la géolocalisation, nous les aurions crus morts depuis longtemps.

Curieusement, les trois bipèdes se sont calmés. Leur attitude agressive a disparu.

L'homme qui leur fait face leur pose manifestement un problème. Ils ressentent des ondes qu'ils ne comprennent pas mais qui, malgré tout, les rassurent.

– Nous ne sommes pas beaucoup plus avancés, dit Owen.

– Au contraire, répond Nicolas d'un ton très doux, je crois qu'on touche au but !

Mais l'américain ne l'a pas entendu.

Reprenant son micro, il appelle.

– Allo, équipe 2, nous sommes au contact des Droméosaures. Dépêchez-vous car ils nous menacent ! Venez les chercher !

– On arrive, répond la voix. Au fait, ils sont bien tous les trois ?

– Affirmatif, répond Owen. Ils sont là tous les trois.

– Rectificatif, intervient Nicolas, tous les quatre !

L'américain suspend son contact radio.

– Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, dit-il, nous n'en avons toujours eu que trois !

– Peut-être ! Je ne sais pas. Mais ici, il y a quatre dinosaures.

– Tu ne sais plus compter ? Moi je n'en vois que trois !

– Moi aussi ! Mais il y a celui qui me remonte discrètement par la droite, sans sortir des buissons. Malgré les précautions qu'il prend, je l'entends parfaitement.

« Il n'est pas comme les autres. Il est un peu plus lourd, donc il doit être plus gros.

Puis, après un court silence, le français ajoute avec un large sourire :

– Tu vois, Owen, je crois qu'on a trouvé celle qu'on est venu chercher.

– Non, rétorque l'américain, tu crois que ce serait… ?

– On va bientôt le savoir. Il, ou elle, s'est arrêté(e) sur mes deux heures et s'apprête à bondir hors des buissons.

– Comment as-tu su ?

– Tu sais, j'arrive ici avec un œil neuf. Tu m'as expliqué que Blue devait vivre dans un groupe. Plus tard, tu m'as dit que les « dra… » « dromo… » enfin, les machins qui sont en face de moi vivaient en bandes et avaient sensiblement les mêmes mœurs que les « vélocitrucs ».

« Dernier indice : j'apprends que les « droquelquechoses » sont discrets et insaisissables. Ils ont tout pour plaire à un animal qui se cache.

Soudain, dans un bruit de branchages secoués violemment, le quatrième dinosaure surgit de la végétation, mâchoires menaçantes, face à Nicolas.

– Bonjour Blue, dit le français. Te voilà enfin !

Au même instant, un bruit de moteur se fait entendre. C'est un lourd véhicule.

L'équipe 2 arrive pour capturer les trois Droméosaures.

– Tenez-vous prêts, dit Owen, alors que les hommes descendent du camion.

– Surtout pas, répond Nicolas ! Il s'agit de ne pas tout gâcher.

Sans geste brusque, il s'avance vers le Vélociraptor. Celui-ci est menaçant. Les mâchoires grandes ouvertes, il s'est placé en position d'attaque.

Le français a tendu son bras gauche devant lui. Centimètre après centimètre, il l'approche du museau de Blue.

L'animal ne sait pas quoi faire. Il n'arrive pas à déterminer quelle attitude il doit adopter. Il hésite. Les sensations qu'il ressent perturbent son jugement.

Au bout d'un moment, la main du français se pose sur le nez de Blue, puis se referme, lentement et régulièrement, comme une mécanique de précision, au point de bloquer complètement les mâchoires du dinosaure.

Autour d'eux, les Droméosaures restent calmes, car celle qui les dirige ne tente pas de se dégager, ne se débat pas.

Nicolas a continué à se rapprocher du Vélociraptor. Lorsqu'il est assez près, il appuie son front sur celui de Blue.

Alors, le temps semble s'arrêter. Plus personne, homme ou saurien, n'ose remuer. Il n'y a plus désormais que les assauts du vent et de la pluie.

Une profonde osmose est en train de naître.

Le français communique avec le dinosaure, sans prononcer un mot, sous une forme intuitive. Un pacte de confiance s'établit lentement.

Progressivement, Nicolas lâche le museau et passe ses deux mains sur les joues de l'animal, avec lenteur et affection, sans retirer son front.

Pendant ce temps-là, le vent redouble de violence et secoue énergiquement la végétation, tandis que la pluie s'intensifie.

– Il vaudrait mieux rentrer, maintenant, dit Owen avec effort, secouant ainsi la chape de silence qui recouvre la scène.

– Tu as raison, répond le français. De toute façon, l'accord est scellé. Nous venons de trouver les alliés qui nous manquaient.

– Doit-on injecter une puce au Vélociraptor, demande le vétérinaire ?

– Non, répond Nicolas ! L'alliance est fragile. Il convient d'éviter tout geste que Blue pourrait prendre comme une attaque ou une trahison.

– Je pense que, maintenant que tout est réglé, nous ferions bien de partir, dit Owen.

« Allez devant, équipe 2, on vous suit.

Puis, prenant son talkie-walkie :

– Grady appelle équipe 1

– ici, équipe 1 ! Norfolk à l'appareil !

– Où en êtes-vous ?

– Nous avons fini. Tous les groupes sont de retour.

« Comme la lumière baisse rapidement, nous nous apprêtons à rentrer.

– Rien de particulier à signaler ?

– Non, tout s'est bien passé.

– Très bien. A tout de suite. Terminé !

Owen retourne à la voiture avec le chauffeur.

Au moment de monter, il se tourne vers nicolas.

– On y va, dit-il !

– Pas encore, répond le français. Il nous reste quelque chose à régler.

– Quoi ?

– Tu dois te réconcilier avec Blue ! Elle t'attend.

L'américain pousse un profond soupir, et claque la porte du véhicule. Puis il avance à pas lent en direction de l'animal. Il est embarrassé. Il ne sait pas bien comment il va s'y prendre.

A son approche, le Vélociraptor se penche en avant et ouvre les mâchoires en poussant un sifflement agressif.

Nicolas lui passe la main sur la tête et lui « parle », sans mots.

Petit à petit, le dinosaure se calme.

– Voilà, dit le français, mon rôle est terminé. C'est désormais entre vous deux que ça se passe. A toi de jouer, Owen !

Puis il tourne les talons et s'en va.

– On y va, dit le chauffeur ?

\- Encore quelques minutes !

Pendant ce temps, Owen, s'est avancé vers Blue. Il est tout proche, maintenant.

Que lui dit-il à ce moment-là ? Personne ne le saura jamais.

Mais la réconciliation a bien lieu.

– Je crois qu'on va pouvoir rentrer, dit Nicolas en souriant.

Owen, revient vers eux. Il est ému et cela se voit.

– Bon ! Qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour partir, dit-il d'un ton grincheux.

Personne ne lui répond.

Tous ont embarqué en silence et le véhicule s'élance.

Un peu plus loin dans le parc, les « marines » se sont regroupés près des véhicules.

– Tout le monde est là, demande Norfolk ?

– Non, répond un caporal ! Il manque deux hommes. Ils se sont un peu éloignés par là-bas car l'un des deux a des problèmes intestinaux.

De petits cris aigus se font entendre dans la direction indiquée.

– Bon sang, dit le vieux garde ! Il n'y a pas un instant à perdre !

Il se précipite vers un camion dont il ouvre un des coffres pour en extraire cinq tazers.

– Toi, toi, toi et toi, reprend-il en désignant quatre gardes du parc, prenez cela et venez avec moi !

– Que se passe-t-il, demande le lieutenant Jefferson ?

– Il y a que vos gars ont maille à partir avec une bande de petits carnivores. Ce sont eux qui font le bruit que vous entendez.

« On va aller les récupérer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !

« Allez, les gars, dépêchons-nous !

Les cinq hommes s'éloignent en courant.

Se guidant au son, ils arrivent rapidement sur place.

Les deux soldats sont bien là mais ils sont entourés de petits bipèdes qui les harcèlent sans arrêt.

L'un des « marines » est debout et se défend comme il peut avec la crosse de son arme.

Le second, empêtré dans son pantalon baissé, est tombé et subit des attaques multiples et incessantes.

Norfolk et les gardes s'avancent sans hésiter. Les tazers ont vite fait de calmer les ardeurs des prédateurs et de les mettre en fuite.

– Ҫa va aller, demande le chef des gardes en examinant rapidement les deux hommes ?

– Pas de problème. On est couvert de morsures mais rien de bien grave. Heureusement que vous êtes arrivés !

– Ne restons pas là ! Une fois que nous seront rentrés à la base, le toubib s'occupera de vous.

« Allons-y, maintenant !

De leur côté, Owen et Nicolas sont également sur le chemin du retour.

Pendant un long moment, seul le bruit du moteur se fait entendre dans le véhicule.

L'américain est perdu dans ses pensées. Il se remémore tout ce qu'il vient de vivre, lui qui n'espérait plus.

– Je te dois des excuses, finit-il par dire. Je n'ai pas voulu croire que ce qui vient de se passer était possible, et j'ai essayé de t'empêcher de le tenter.

« C'est toi qui avait raison !

– C'est sans souci ! Je suis heureux d'avoir été dans le vrai… pour toi, tout d'abord, pour nous tous ensuite car, maintenant, on peut dire que l'on a fait tout ce qui était possible, dans le peu de temps dont nous disposions, pour mettre toutes les chances de notre côté.

« Demain, il faudra jouer serré, mais je pense que nous avons de bons atouts.

« Pour l'heure, je te propose de profiter encore un peu de l'instant présent.

Tout est dit. Le silence revient dans la jeep.


	13. 13 - Place à l'action, la vraie

14

 **13 – Place à l'action, la vraie !**

 **Jour J - Partout sur Isla Nublar - 8 h 00.**

Assis dans la salle de commandement, Owen et Nicolas restent silencieux.

A tour de rôle, ils regardent dehors par la grande baie vitrée.

Le jour peine à imposer sa clarté. Un ciel lourd, gris et sale, déverse des trombes d'eau tandis que le vent souffle avec violence.

– Cela ne donne pas envie de sortir, finit par dire le français. »

– Je te crois sans peine. Mais j'ai bien peur qu'il nous faille nous faire une raison. Je serais surpris si nos ennemis abandonnaient. »

– N'y compte pas. Trevor ne renoncera pas. C'est un vrai professionnel. Il est payé pour effectuer une mission. Il ira jusqu'au bout. Et nul doute que ce temps pourri lui convient très bien.

« Les hélicoptères sont cloués au sol. Les chars ne progresseront qu'avec peine dans ce terrain détrempé.

« Il a ainsi éliminé le plus gros de nos forces. Il ne nous reste que les véhicules légers.

« Heureusement que nous avons reçu les renforts. »

– OK ! OK ! Je te crois ! Dans une heure, nous réunirons une dernière fois nos troupes dans l'amphithéâtre, pour un ultime briefing.

« Après, il faudra aller sur le terrain et être réactif.

« A propos, Wisley (Wisley est l'équivalent de Marvin dans l'équipe de nuit), que dit la météo ? »

– Toujours pareil, répond le jeune homme. Le maximum de l'ouragan passera sur nous vers seize heures. »

– Autrement dit, conclut Nicolas, l'attaque peut intervenir dès 14 h 30 – 15 h.

« Il faudra donc que tout soit paré dès 13 h 30 et que nous soyons prêts à foncer à 14 h au plus tard.

« De toute façon, le « top chrono » sera donné par l'explosion. Dès que nous l'entendrons, il faudra vérifier sa localisation sur la carte et déterminer, a priori, l'itinéraire le plus probable de Trevor, pour éviter de se précipiter aveuglément sur lui.

« Après cela, ce sera au tour de Blue et de ses petits copains Droméosaures – Tu as vu, j'ai réussi à le dire ! – de jouer. »

– A propos, dit Owen, nous avons laissé le Vélociraptor près de l'ancienne volière des Ptérosaures, comment allons-nous la récupérer tout à l'heure pour la mission qu'on attend d'elle ? »

– C'est très simple, je lui ai donné rendez-vous à un point précis. Elle y sera une grande partie de la journée à nous attendre. »

– Tout de même, j'aimerais bien savoir ce que tu lui racontes. Pour tout t'avouer, tes espèces de messes basses m'agacent un peu ! »

– Pas de problème, répond Nicolas ! Si tu veux, je dirai à haute voix tout ce que je communiquerai aux animaux. Comme ça, tu pourras suivre plus facilement ce qui se passe.

« Cela te convient-il ? »

– Cela m'irait effectivement assez bien ! »

– Hé bien, c'est dit ! Cela servira également à nos hommes qui comprendront mieux, ainsi, les mouvements de nos propres dinosaures. Cela évitera toute méprise. »

Le silence revient dans la grande salle, qui se vide lentement de l'équipe de nuit.

 **Jour J – Pointe sur de l'île – 8 h 30.**

Sous la grande tente qui les abrite, tant bien que mal, de la pluie, tous les hommes et les petits dinosaures sont rassemblés autour de Trevor.

– Bonjour à tous, dit le colonel. Ceci sera notre dernière réunion avant l'action.

« J'espère que vous êtes tous prêts, hommes comme animaux.

« A ce propos, Clifford, comment s'est passé l'entraînement de nos alliés à écailles ? »

– On ne peut mieux, mon colonel, répond l'interpellé. Je leur avais concocté tout un tas d'exercices. Ils s'en sont tirés à merveille. Ils sont au top : rapidité, efficacité, réactivité et obéissance, tout y est. »

– A la bonne heure, répond Trevor. Donc, messieurs et dinosaures, si vous êtes tous prêts, voici le programme de notre journée.

« Sitôt finie cette réunion, nous démontons tout et nous chargeons la péniche.

« En fin de matinée, nous embarquons et nous nous rendons dans la crique que je vous ai indiquée hier.

« La barge longera la côte au plus près pour nous éviter d'avoir à affronter les vagues les plus grosses.

« Ce voyage sera certainement assez pénible, compte tenu des conditions. Aussi, autant partir tôt pour vous donner un petit temps de récupération, car, par la suite, nous aurons besoin de tous nos moyens.

« Si vous êtes malades, vomissez dans votre casque.

« Et faites coucher les animaux. Inutile que, balancés par la houle, ils vous tombent dessus ou se brisent les pattes pendant le voyage.

« Arrivés sur place, nous partirons tous ensemble, hommes et animaux. Au fait, tout le monde a vérifié sa télécommande ? »

– Affirmatif, mon colonel, répond Luigi. Tout est prêt ! »

– Très bien. Une fois à proximité du mur, Ernst s'avancera. Charlie, tu l'accompagneras avec l'échelle.

« Ernst, tu placeras tranquillement tes charges. Ne t'occupe pas des caméras. Même si nous sommes repérés, les conditions météo ne leur permettront pas d'intervenir à temps.

« Dès que le mur aura sauté, Giovanni et Antoine, vous interviendrez avec les lasers pour découper le grillage.

« Puis nous pénètrerons dans le parc.

« Lieutenant Jurgen, tu prendras le commandement. Tu passeras avec le premier groupe. Il sera composé de six hommes avec six dinosaures – les numéros 1, 2 et 5 pour les Vélociraptors, et les 6, 8 et 9 pour les IdR miniatures. N° 11, qui a été blessé dans la mission précédente, restera près de la péniche sur la plage avec Gunther et quelques hommes, pour protéger notre rembarquement si cela se passait mal. Ernst, Giovanni et Antoine, dès que votre travail sera terminé, vous reviendrez les renforcer.

« Une fois le premier groupe passé, Ramji et Johannes, vous vous avancerez avec vos fusils à lunettes et vous me détruirez les trois caméras les plus proches, à droite et à gauche de la faille. Je ne veux pas que ceux d'en face puissent voir la suite.

« Les caméras intactes seront trop loin, et avec la pénombre et la pluie, ne permettront plus de distinguer grand-chose.

« C'est à ce moment-là que le second groupe, emmené par Luigi, passera à son tour.

« Le but de ce stratagème est, vous l'aurez compris, d'empêcher nos ennemis de déterminer notre effectif exact.

« Pour terminer, Radamel et Igor passeront à leur tour avec les madriers et les grappins. Ils resteront dissimulés, à environ 250 m à gauche du passage, quand on regarde de l'intérieur du parc, et nous attendrons, après avoir installé le dispositif de franchissement. Ils nous aideront à passer les clôtures à notre retour en nous couvrant si nécessaire. »

– Pourquoi ne pas ressortir par où on sera entré, mon colonel ? »

– Parce que, si on veut nous coincer, c'est là qu'on nous attendra. »

– Et les animaux ? »

– On avisera au moment de quitter le parc car je ne suis pas sûr qu'il en reste beaucoup à la fin de la mission.

« Dès que vous serez regroupés à l'intérieur de la réserve, vous remonterez au plus vite vers les installations ennemies en longeant la lisière de la forêt sur environ deux kilomètres.

« Arrivés là, vous vous mettrez à progresser plus lentement, mais à couvert cette fois, jusqu'aux environs de ce point-là (il pose son doigt sur la carte), matérialisé par la lettre C.

« C'est dans ce secteur que nos petits amis affronteront les troupes d'en face. »

– Mais comment sauront-ils qu'on est là, mon colonel, interroge Ignacio ? »

– Parce qu'on se chargera de le leur faire savoir, mais d'une manière suffisamment imprécise pour qu'ils soient obligés de se déployer sans savoir exactement d'où nous allons surgir.

« J'ai tout expliqué au Lieutenant. Il vous détaillera la manœuvre une fois que vous serez sur place.

« Dernière recommandation : interdiction d'intervenir pendant le combat ! Vous êtes là pour contrôler les animaux, c'est tout ! Alors cachez-vous bien car je ne veux pas de perte. »

– On n'a pas trop l'habitude de faire ça, mon colonel. Nous sommes des guerriers avant tout. »

– Je sais, répond Trevor. Mais les ordres sont formels. Ce sont les animaux qu'il faut tester. Nous sommes payés, et plutôt bien, pour faire ce job. Nous avions besoin d'argent, c'est pourquoi j'ai accepté. Mais je trouve cette mission pourrie et je ne l'apprécie pas plus que vous. »

– Et vous, mon colonel, vous ne venez pas avec nous ? »

– Si, bien sûr ! Je franchirai le mur en même temps que vous, puis je vous suivrai à distance, toujours à couvert, de manière à arriver sur place environ une heure après vous. Vos petits protégés auront ainsi le temps d'exprimer tout leur talent.

« Je vous rejoindrai alors avec N°13. »

– Ah oui ! N°13, répète un des hommes. »

Tous échangent des regards à la dérobée, sans dire un mot.

– Autre chose, demande Trevor ? »

– Non, mon colonel, répond Jurgen. Tout est clair. »

– Bien messieurs, je vous souhaite bonne chance et je compte bien vous revoir tous ici, ce soir, au moment du rembarquement.

« En attendant, nous avons du travail et le temps nous est compté. »

 **Jour J – Amphithéâtre du 5ème étage – 9 h**

Tout le monde est là, même les deux blessés de la veille. Le médecin du site les a remis en état.

Le premier à prendre la parole est le lieutenant Jefferson.

– Ecoutez-moi bien, les gars, commence-t-il ! Les exercices sont finis. Maintenant, on passe aux choses sérieuses. Alors, tenez vous prêts à faire mouvement n'importe quand !

« Equipement minimum ! Un peu de nourriture et cent cartouches par homme.

« Que des armes légères : pistolets et fusils d'assaut.

« Prévoyez également les armes blanches : poignards et baïonnettes car on se battra certainement au corps à corps.

« Protégez-vous de la pluie au mieux ! »

– Nous serons acheminés sur place par camion, enchaîne Owen. Ce ne seront pas ceux d'hier mais des véhicules électriques, totalement silencieux.

« Nous n'en descendrons qu'au dernier moment pour prendre position.

« Nos ennemis resteront certainement dissimulés dans les buissons ou sous les arbres, pour profiter au mieux du mimétisme de leurs animaux.

« En aucun cas, nous ne devons accepter de nous placer à moins de cent mètres des lisières. »

– Pourquoi cela, demande un caporal ! »

– Parce que leurs dinosaures sortiront à pleine vitesse de la forêt. Il leur faudra alors à peine six secondes pour parcourir cette distance.

« Or, au début, vous les verrez très mal car ils se confondront avec l'arrière plan.

« Ils ne seront qu'une ombre furtive se déplaçant dans le décor. Ils seront donc particulièrement difficiles à ajuster, d'autant plus que leur course ne sera sans doute pas rectiligne.

« Quand vous commencerez à les distinguer, ils seront pratiquement déjà sur vous. Votre temps de réaction sera particulièrement court.

« Après, ils se jetteront parmi vous. Plus question, alors, d'utiliser des armes à feu. Vous risqueriez de vous blesser les uns les autres.

« C'est pour cette raison que le lieutenant a insisté sur la nécessité d'emporter des armes blanches.

« Pensez également aux amplificateurs de lumière, ils vous seront utiles. »

– Comment comptez-vous les localiser, demande le sergent Harrys, l'autre sergent de l'unité avec Milton ? »

– C'est très simple, grâce à des pisteurs. »

– Vous avez des Cheyennes ou des Iroquois, poursuit le sous-officier ? »

– Non ! Mais, nous aussi, nous avons nos dinosaures de combat.

« D'ailleurs je vais vous les présenter. Ils sont quatre.

« Tout d'abord, il y a Blue, un Vélociraptor femelle, que voici ».

Marvin affiche la photo de l'animal sur le grand écran.

– Ne la confondez pas avec ceux d'en face, poursuit Owen ! D'ailleurs son rôle sera de pister le déplacement à couvert de nos adversaires.

« Nous n'aurons qu'à la suivre à la jumelle.

« Quand le moment de se mettre en position sera venu, nous l'écarterons de la zone d'affrontement, pour éviter toute méprise.

« Et voici ses trois acolytes ! »

Trois dinosaures nettement plus petits apparaissent à leur tour

– Ce sont des Droméosaures, même si leur nom n'a pas d'importance. Ils l'accompagnent partout.

« Pour ceux-là, il y a moins de risques de confusion car ceux d'en face n'en ont pas, sauf si, bien sûr, ils nous les ont cachés. »

– Et qui nous dit qu'ils ne rejoindront pas leurs petits copains pendant le combat, demande un « marine » ? »

– Dans ce cas, mon adjoint le détecterait immédiatement et nous préviendrait. »

– Il y a peu de chances que cela se produise, intervient Nicolas. Les nôtres sont libres, sans contrainte alors que ceux d'en face sont sous contrôle. »

– Voilà, messieurs, vous savez tout, conclut Jefferson.

« Dernière chose toutefois ! En aucun cas, nous ne devons nous approcher des lisières et, encore moins pénétrer dans la forêt. Nous aurions affaire alors à un ennemi parfaitement invisible et totalement à son aise. Nous risquerions alors un carnage car nous subirions des pertes sans jamais voir l'adversaire.

« Suis-je assez clair ? »

– Nous avons bien compris, répond Milton. »

– Parfait ! Alors, allez vous équiper. Rassemblement à 13 h 30 dans le hangar à véhicules, conclut Owen. »

 **Jour J – Plus au sud – Même heure.**

Le démontage du campement est terminé et tout est désormais chargé sur la péniche de débarquement.

Trevor est satisfait. Il ne reste pas la moindre trace de leur bivouac dans la crique, pas même un mégot. Hommes et animaux ont embarqué.

L'engin flottant s'apprête à déborder.

– Inutile de patienter plus longtemps, annonce le colonel à Miroslaw, le pilote de l'engin.

« La mer est déjà bien assez déchaînée comme ça.

« N'attendons pas qu'elle grossisse encore. »

– A vos ordres, mon colonel, répond l'intéressé !

« Accrochez-vous ! On y va. »

Sans attendre, la barge recule puis pivote pour se tourner vers la haute mer.

Pendant ce temps, Trevor a rejoint Williamson, le radio.

– Appelle La Taupe, demande-t-il. »

– Allo, ici « Dinosaure 1 », « Dinosaure 1 », j'appelle « Chien de garde » »

– Ici, « Chien de garde », j'écoute. »

– Allo La Taupe, ici le colonel ! Tenez-vous prêts à faire mouvement à tout moment. Dès que « Mère poule » vous contactera, vous ferez route vers elle. Elle doit passer entre Isla Nublar et votre île.

« Elle longera la côte de la vôtre dans un premier temps pour vous récupérer car vous serez les premiers à rembarquer.

« Puis elle viendra serrer notre position pour nous ramasser à notre tour, de manière à ce que nous ayons un minimum de navigation à faire.

« Tout cela devra se faire très vite, vers 17 h 30 environ. »

– Bien compris, mon colonel, répond La Taupe. Nous serons prêts. »

Pendant ce temps, la péniche est sortie de la crique et doit maintenant affronter la mer déchaînée. Ballotés en tous sens, hommes et animaux souffrent. Certains sont déjà malades. Heureusement, le trajet ne sera pas long.

Sans attendre, Miroslaw a orienté son déplacement vers l'est et suit la côte au plus près, pour éviter d'affronter le plus fort de la houle.

Chaque fois qu'il le peut, il modifie sa trajectoire pour éviter de prendre les plus grosses lames par le travers.

Grâce à se dextérité, le voyage se déroule plutôt bien.

Compte tenu des conditions, et, après moins de 40 minutes de navigation, le point de destination apparaît.

Aussitôt, le pilote engage la péniche dans l'étroit passage qui donne dans une anse parfaitement protégée.

Presque instantanément, la houle se calme et le frêle vaisseau vient accoster sur une étroite plage de sable.

Dès que la porte avant s'abat, hommes et animaux, se précipitent à l'extérieur.

Certains sont très pâles, d'autres se comportent comme s'ils étaient saouls.

Pas question de lancer l'opération dans ces conditions.

De toutes façons, il est trop tôt.

– OK, dit Trevor ! On tend une bâche entre quelques arbres et on s'abrite dessous.

« On se repose et on se restaure.

« Je veux que vous soyez en possession de tous vos moyens pour ce qui nous attend. »

 **Jour J – même endroit – 13 h 00**

Trevor arrive au milieu de ses hommes.

\- C'est le moment, dit-il ! Tout le monde est OK ? »

\- Plus de souci, mon colonel, nous sommes tous prêts. »

– A la bonne heure !

« Bon ! On s'équipe : poncho camouflé et casque lourd, pistolet automatique avec deux chargeurs, même si, normalement, vous ne devriez pas avoir à vous en servir mais on ne sait jamais, et poignard.

« Quelques barres vitaminées, en cas de besoin.

« Et c'est tout ! On voyage léger car il faudra être rapide au moment du décrochage.

« Surtout, n'oubliez pas le boîtier de commandes !

« Dès que tout le monde est prêt, on démonte ce campement et on y va. »

Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, tout est terminé.

– Allons-y, dit Trevor ! En file indienne. Espacement de vingt mètres entre chaque homme. »

La colonne se met en marche, accompagnée de ses dinosaures, alors que la pluie redouble et que l'orage se fait entendre.

Malgré cela, moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, le commando est à pied d'œuvre, arrêté sous le couvert des arbres.

– Ernst et Charlie, dit Trevor, à vous de jouer, maintenant ! »

Sans un mot, les deux hommes s'avancent vers le mur de béton.

 **Jour J – Salle de commande – même heure**

– Alerte, crie soudain le garde de la salle de vidéosurveillance ! Des hommes s'approchent de l'enceinte. »

Owen, Nicolas et Jefferson arrivent en courant.

– Où ça, dit l'américain ? »

– Là, monsieur Grady, entre les caméras 22 et 23. »

Cette fois, Nicolas a amené avec lui un plan du site en version papier.

– Je vois, dit-il. Ils arrivent par le sud-est.

« C'est un bon choix car, de l'autre côté de la clôture, il y a une zone forestière où ils pourront se dissimuler. »

– Dès qu'ils auront pénétré dans la réserve, nous nous dirigerons vers eux. »

\- Pourquoi attendre, demande Jefferson ? »

– Parce que le fait de visionner ces images peut nous apporter des renseignements précieux. »

Pendant ce temps, les deux hommes sur l'écran poursuivent l'installation méthodique des charges.

Ernst va même jusqu'à faire des grimaces aux caméras.

– Il se fout de nous, dit Jefferson ! »

– Cela lui ressemble tout à fait, répond Nicolas. »

Le travail fini, Ernst et Charlie regagnent rapidement le couvert.

Quelques instants plus tard, c'est l'explosion.

Une large brèche est maintenant ouverte dans le mur.

Sans attendre, deux nouvelles silhouettes apparaissent sur le moniteur.

Ce sont Giovanni et Antoine qui s'attaquent immédiatement au grillage blindé.

– Ils sont bien équipés, dit Jefferson, admiratif. Et ils ont pensé à tout. »

– J'espère bien que non, répond Owen. Mais ces images nous prouvent, s'il en était besoin, que nous avons affaire à forte partie. »

Sur l'écran, le lieutenant s'est avancé avec le premier groupe et franchit le passage qu'Ernst a ouvert.

Il est accompagné d'une petite dizaine d'hommes et de six dinosaures.

– Tu avais raison, dit Owen à Nicolas, il y a bien les deux espèces : trois Vélociraptors et trois IdR miniatures. »

Les deux hommes qui ferment la marche s'arrêtent soudain, juste avant de franchir la brèche.

Sortant des fusils à lunettes de sous leurs ponchos, ils détruisent méthodiquement les caméras les plus proches.

– Bien joué, dit Owen ! Ils veulent que l'on sache qu'ils ont pénétré dans le parc mais ils ne veulent pas que l'on connaisse leur effectif.

« Quelles sont les caméras les plus proches qui fonctionnent encore ? »

– La 19 et la 25, répond le garde. Mais avec la pluie qui tombe et le faux-jour, elles ne nous serviront pas à grand-chose. »

En effet, les images qu'elles transmettent sont inutilisables.

– Ils ont bien calculé leur coup, dit Jefferson. »

– Il fallait s'y attendre, répond Owen.

« Bien ! Inutile d'attendre davantage. Le moment est venu d'aller à leur rencontre.

« Rejoignons vos hommes ! »


	14. 14 - L'affrontement

22

 **14 – L'affrontement**

Alors qu'ils sortent de la salle de commandes, les trois hommes croisent Claire Dearing.

Nicolas et le lieutenant la saluent poliment.

Owen, qui arrive derrière eux, s'arrête à la hauteur de la jeune femme.

– Bonjour, Claire, dit-il. »

– Qu'est-ce que tu deviens, répond-elle sur un ton acide ? Depuis deux jours, par moyen de te voir. Aucune nouvelle de toi. J'aimerais bien savoir ce qui se passe exactement. »

– Que veux-tu, nous sommes en plein dans les préparatifs et, pour tout te dire, nous partons à la rencontre de nos adversaires. »

– C'était ça, l'explosion ? »

– Oui, ils ont ouvert une brèche dans le mur d'enceinte. »

– Vous allez donc vous battre contre des dinosaures, c'est ça ? »

– C'est exactement cela. »

– Et vous savez combien il y en a ? »

– Pas exactement. Dix à douze, sans doute, peut-être plus. »

– Vous allez au massacre ! »

– J'espère bien que non ! »

– Arrête ! Tu connais aussi bien que moi ces animaux : rapides, féroces, imprévisibles. »

\- Il est inutile de discuter. Ils sont entrés dans la réserve et nous devons les arrêter. C'est aussi simple que cela.

« A propos, on a retrouvé Blue. Nicolas dit qu'elle peut nous aider. »

– C'est une bonne nouvelle ! »

– J'ai besoin de toi aussi ! »

– Ah, parce que tu te souviens que j'existe ? »

– Ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment pour ce genre de discussion. Je souhaiterais que tu assures une permanence dans la salle de commandes et que tu nous serves de relais, avec l'aide de Marvin.

« J'ai fait équiper les quelques gardes qui sont de l'expédition de caméras. Nicolas et moi aurons des micros branchés en permanence sur la fréquence de la salle.

« Aussi, j'aimerais que tu supervises l'opération et que tu transmettes aux équipes encore au centre les demandes de soutien que l'on pourrait te faire. »

– Je ferai de mon mieux. »

– Désolé mais je dois y aller maintenant. »

– Prends bien soin de toi ! »

\- J'y compte bien ! »

Owen a un moment d'hésitation.

Mais il se détourne et se dirige vers le fond du couloir où l'attendent Nicolas et Jefferson.

– C'est ta petite amie, demande le français ? »

– N'importe quoi ! C'est une relation de travail, c'est tout. »

– Une relation de travail, vraiment ? »

– Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce sourire idiot ? »

– Oh ! Rien ! Rien du tout. »

– Alors, dépêche-toi de l'effacer, avant que je ne me fâche. »

– OK, OK, reste calme ! On a du boulot. »

Nicolas et le lieutenant éclatent de rire pendant qu'Owen les fusille du regard.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les trois hommes arrivent dans le hangar du sous-sol.

Les véhicules d'intervention sont déjà dans le sas de sortie.

Les hommes ont tous embarqués et les chauffeurs sont prêts à démarrer.

Une nouvelle fois, l'américain s'écarte et se dirige vers l'un des gardes qui ne fait pas partie de l'expédition.

– Mac Kenzie, dit-il, tu vas prendre quatre hommes avec toi et la jeep équipée de la mitrailleuse. Tu escorteras une équipe d'ouvriers qui partira avec le camion grue.

« Par le chemin de ronde, vous allez rejoindre la brèche. Pendant qu'ils relèveront et rafistoleront le grillage, tu assureras leur protection.

« Inutile que nos animaux s'évadent par là. On aurait du mal à les récupérer.

« Fais bien attention ! Il peut rester des gens d'en face dans les environs. Restez sur place le moins longtemps possible. »

– Bien compris, monsieur Grady. Je fais le nécessaire. »

Sans un mot de plus, Owen rejoint la colonne.

Déjà, les lourdes portes intérieures se referment.

Aussitôt après, celles de devant s'ouvrent et le convoi s'élance, emmené par la jeep conduite par Asensio et qui emmène les trois hommes.

Dehors, des torrents de pluie sont violemment rabattus sur les vitres par le vent, tandis que l'orage se déchaîne.

Bien qu'on soit en milieu de journée, la clarté est blafarde et les détails difficiles à distinguer. Les véhicules progressent tant bien que mal sur le chemin détrempé et transformé en bourbier.

– Ҫa promet, dit Jefferson ! »

– Quelque chose me dit que cette aventure va être compliquée, renchérit Owen.

« Ce qui me console, c'est que ceux d'en face progresse à pied sous la flotte. »

Les véhicules roulent lentement sur le terrain gorgé d'eau, tous feux éteints.

Soudain, après près d'une demi-heure de route, Asensio interrompt la conversation.

– Dinosaures, devant nous ! »

– C'est notre rendez-vous, précise Nicolas. »

Le français en descend et caresse les quatre reptiles qui l'attendaient.

Sans un mot, il échange avec eux.

Au bout d'un moment, ceux-ci s'élancent en direction de la forêt pendant qu'il remonte dans le véhicule.

– Tu m'avais promis de t'exprimer à haute voix, lui reproche Owen. »

– Au temps pour moi ! Tu as raison ! Je leur ai demandé de repérer le groupe ennemi et de le suivre à distance, en évitant de se faire repérer. »

– Et vous croyez qu'ils ont compris, demande Jefferson ? »

– Je ne le crois pas, j'en suis sûr ! D'ailleurs, regardez ! »

Le petit groupe de dinosaures se déplace maintenant parallèlement à la zone boisée, à bonne distance de celle-ci.

– Il nous suffit de trouver un bon poste d'observation et de les suivre à la jumelle, poursuit Owen. »

Pendant ce temps-là, Jurgen et ses hommes ont rejoint le point désigné par Trevor.

Après un déplacement au pas de charge, le long de la lisière, ils ont pénétré dans le sous-bois et ont continué leur progression à couvert.

Au bout d'une demi-heure environ, ils sont arrivés à l'emplacement choisi.

– Bien, dit le lieutenant aux hommes rassemblés autour de lui. Vous allez prendre position avec votre animal. Vous vous espacez d'environ dix mètres les uns des autres et vous vous placez en lisière militaire, de manière à bien voir ce qui se passe hors de la forêt.

« Vous vous camouflez avec soin et vous vous plaquez au sol. Rappelez-vous que le colonel ne veut pas que vous vous exposiez.

« Voilà comment nous allons procéder. Dès que l'approche de l'ennemi est repérée, Ignacio, tu fais sortir N° 8 d'une vingtaine de mètres à découvert, puis tu te montres à la lisière et tu le rappelles à voix haute. Il faut que ceux d'en face t'entendent.

« Dès que c'est fait, ton animal et toi, vous revenez vous cacher avec nous.

« Puis on attend que nos adversaires commencent à prendre position pour lancer la première attaque, de manière à les surprendre avant qu'ils ne soient prêts.

« Nos animaux déferleront par vagues successives. Nous les lancerons à l'assaut, tous ensemble ou une partie seulement, et nous les laisserons progresser jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient au contact de l'ennemi. Dès que ce sera fait, nous leur permettrons d'agir quelques instants puis nous les rappellerons avec nos sifflets à ultra-sons.

« Rappelez-vous que chaque sifflet est réglé sur une fréquence différente et que celui que vous avez en main correspond à VOTRE animal.

« Lors de la première attaque, nous enverrons nos onze dinosaures en une seule vague.

« Par la suite, on enverra, soit les Vélociraptors, soit les IdR, pour varier les comportements et, ainsi, tenter de désorienter nos adversaires.

« Evitez, autant que possible, d'utiliser les injections de produits, sauf si vous l'estimez absolument nécessaire.

« Si votre animal devient incontrôlable, voire dangereux pour vous, faites-le sauter sans hésitation.

« Nous reproduirons nos attaques jusqu'à épuisement de nos troupes.

« Après quoi, nous dégagerons au plus vite et nous rejoindrons le mur d'enceinte. »

– On n'attend pas le colonel, demande Luigi ? »

– Non, il n'a pas besoin de nous ! On l'attendra une fois sur place.

« Est-ce que tout est clair ? »

Les hommes approuvent.

– Bien, conclut Jurgen ! Tous à vos postes ! »

Ce que le lieutenant Jurgen ignore, c'est que le stratagème qu'il a monté avec Ignacio est sans objet. Cela fait en effet un petit moment déjà que Blue et ses petits amis ont localisé le commando ennemi.

Cachés dans un repli de terrain, les camions transportant les « marines » sont à l'arrêt et attendent. Sur une butte, légèrement à contre-pente, Owen, Nicolas et Jefferson suivent les mouvements des dinosaures à la jumelle.

– Nos adversaires ne vont pas tarder à atteindre la pointe du bois, remarque le lieutenant. S'ils veulent continuer à progresser, il faudra qu'ils sortent en terrain découvert. »

– Ils ne sortiront pas, répond Owen. Je pense qu'ils vont se positionner légèrement sur notre droite, à deux heures.

« Le terrain leur sera particulièrement favorable car, compte tenu du relief, nous serons obligés de nous déployer à environ quatre-vingts mètres de la lisière au maximum, beaucoup trop près à mon goût.

« Leurs dinosaures attaqueront dans le sens montant, mais, compte tenu de la distance, ils seront très vite sur nous. Par contre, ils seront dans le sens descendant au moment de leur retraite, ce qui leur permettra de réintégrer très vite le couvert des arbres.

« En outre, ce que vous ne savez pas, c'est que juste derrière la lisière, le terrain s'incline rapidement vers une petite rivière. Leurs dinosaures se mettront à l'abri de nos tirs dans le creux. »

– Si je comprends bien, dit Jefferson en grimaçant, tout est pour le mieux ! »

– Bah, dit Nicolas en haussant les épaules, il fallait s'y attendre. »

Soudain, il s'arrête.

– Regardez, dit-il ! Blue s'est immobilisée. Manifestement, ceux d'en face se sont arrêtés. »

Les trois hommes ont les yeux rivés derrière leurs jumelles.

– Un dinosaure sort de la forêt, s'écrie Owen ! C'est un IdR miniature ! »

– Et derrière lui, poursuit Jefferson, un homme a surgi à son tour pour le récupérer. »

– C'est Ignacio, précise le français ! Donc, ils ont choisi ce secteur pour livrer bataille. Je crois qu'ils nous attendent. Il ne faudrait pas les décevoir. »

– Tu as raison, répond Owen. Nous allons déplacer les véhicules d'environ 400 mètres sur notre droite et les stationner à contre-pente derrière les rochers que vous voyez là-bas.

« Après, ce sera à vous de jouer, lieutenant Jefferson ! Il faudra positionner vos hommes rapidement le plus haut possible sur la pente.

« Malgré cela, ils seront très près de la forêt et je vous avoue que cela ne me plait guère. J'aurais préféré une distance plus longue.

« Il faut avouer que ceux d'en face ont bien choisi l'endroit. Leurs animaux seront tout de suite sur nous. »

Dans la salle de commandes, Claire s'inquiète.

Elle ne quitte pas un seul instant l'écran des yeux, en se tordant les doigts.

– J'ai peur, dit-elle soudain à Marvin. Oui, j'ai peur de ce qui se prépare. J'ai encore en tête les images du groupe qui pistait l'Indominus Rex et que cette sale bête a massacré sous nos yeux. »

– Les animaux d'aujourd'hui sont beaucoup plus petits, répond le jeune homme. Je ne pense pas que les conditions soient remplies pour que l'histoire se répète. »

Mais Claire l'écoute à peine.

– Owen, dit-elle soudain, est-ce que tu m'entends ? »

\- 5 sur 5, répond l'américain. Je te reçois fort et clair ! »

– Faites attention. Cet affrontement ne me dit rien qui vaille. Vous n'avez jamais combattu de dinosaures. »

– Ta confiance me va droit au cœur ! Détends-toi ! Nous ne sommes pas des enfants de chœur. Nous savons-nous battre, nous aussi, et nous sommes nombreux. Les bestioles d'en face vont trouver à qui parler. »

– Je souhaite ardemment que tu dises vrai. »

– Sois-en assurée. Par contre, reste bien à l'écoute car il est possible que, malgré cela, on ait besoin de renforts.

« Notre salut dépendra de ta réactivité ! »

– Tu peux compter sur moi ! »

– Je le sais, dit Owen.

« Bon, je te laisse car on m'appelle. »

Pendant que se tenait cette conversation, le lieutenant a rejoint ses hommes qui ont débarqué des camions.

Tout de suite, ceux-ci ont commencé à se déployer et rejoignent, avec vigilance, leurs positions de défense.

Nicolas se tient juste derrière eux, avec Blue et les Droméosaures. Il est tendu, tous ses sens électroniques en éveil. Son œil scrute la lisière tandis que son oreille, malgré la pluie, le vent et l'orage, analyse le moindre bruit.

– Attention, dit-il soudain, les voilà ! »

Tous les regards se tournent alors vers la forêt.

Quelques secondes plus tard, onze dinosaures surgissent en même temps et se précipitent sur les « marines ».

Ceux-ci sont surpris alors que leur déploiement n'est pas tout à fait terminé.

Ils ont à peine le temps de réagir que, déjà, les Vélociraptors, plus légers et plus rapides que les IdR miniatures, sont sur eux.

Le désordre est indescriptible, les hommes se défendant comme ils le peuvent.

Les dinosaures mordent à droite et à gauche, au hasard, provoquant de nombreuses et vilaines blessures.

Puis, aussi vite qu'ils sont arrivés, ils battent en retraite, rappelés par les sifflets à ultrasons.

Les IdR miniatures les remplacent aussitôt, provoquant davantage de désordre dans les rangs humains, puis retournent à leur tour vers la forêt.

De nombreux coups de feu sont tirés, mais de manière désordonnée, par des soldats désemparés. L'efficacité n'est pas au rendez-vous.

– Finissez de vous mettre en position, hurle Jefferson ! »

– Attention, les revoilà, crie Nicolas ! »

Cette fois-ci, seuls les Vélociraptors, au nombre de six, se ruent sur les hommes.

A cause de l'efficacité du mimétisme des animaux, ces derniers ont toutes les peines du monde à les repérer. Par contre, ils ont réussi à se mettre en place, et à tirer de manière coordonnée.

– Positionnez-vous en arc de cercle, hurle le lieutenant ! Ils essaient de nous déborder par les ailes ! »

En effet, les dinosaures situés aux extrémités de la ligne d'attaque essaient d'enclencher un mouvement de tenaille.

Mais les « marines » réagissent vite et le mouvement échoue.

Néanmoins, les Vélociraptors réussissent à se jeter parmi les soldats.

Les grognements des animaux se mêlent aux hurlements de douleur et aux gémissements des blessés.

De nouveau, les dinosaures battent en retraite et se réfugient dans le bois, sous une grêle de balles inefficace.

Le répit est de courte durée car, cette fois, ce sont les IdR miniatures qui se précipitent.

Malgré un tir de barrage qui en blesse certains, sans toutefois les arrêter, les animaux sèment une nouvelle fois le chaos dans les rangs des soldats, avant de repartir en arrière.

Mais, cette fois, le feu des « marines » est mieux ajusté.

Un des dinosaures, touché à une patte arrière, s'écroule, avant de se relever aussitôt. Mais il n'a pas le temps de reprendre sa course. Un déluge de feu s'abat sur lui, le criblant de projectiles.

Pour la deuxième fois, il s'abat, raide mort, cette fois-ci.

Un cri sauvage monte alors des poitrines des « marines ». Ils ont tué un de leurs ennemis. En leur prouvant que c'était possible, ce fait d'armes a galvanisé les énergies et renforcé leur détermination.

Mais, soudain, un cri vient tempérer cet enthousiasme.

– Le lieutenant Jefferson est blessé ! »

En effet, l'officier gît sur le sol, baignant dans son sang, la gorge ouverte.

\- Restez tous à vos postes ! Je prends le commandement, hurle le sergent Milton ! »

– Aïe, fait Nicolas à voix basse. Avec ce fou furieux à la tête des troupes, il y a tout à craindre. »

– Le lieutenant a donné des ordres clairs avant le départ, objecte Owen. »

– Tu as raison ! Mais Jefferson est hors course, même si, a priori, il a des chances de s'en tirer. »

Soudain le français se redresse.

– Attention, hurle-t-il, les voilà qui reviennent ! »

Surgissant une nouvelle fois, les six Vélociraptors se ruent de nouveau à l'assaut.

Mais ils sont accueillis par un véritable tir de barrage. L'un d'entre eux s'écroule avant d'avoir atteint les « marines ». Un autre, touché aux pattes, vient s'abattre juste devant la ligne de défense.

Il n'a pas le temps de se relever. Les soldats les plus proches se précipitent sur lui et le massacrent à coups de crosse.

Un troisième, emporté par son élan, vient s'empaler sur le poignard qu'un « marine » tenait tendu devant lui. Ses collègues lacèrent l'animal avec leurs couteaux, lui donnant beaucoup plus de coups que nécessaire.

Pendant ce temps, les trois derniers dinosaures poursuivent leur œuvre destructrice, blessant tout homme se trouvant à leur portée.

Soudain, comme ils sont venus, ils retournent vers la forêt.

Pendant quelques instants, le calme est revenu, jusqu'à ce que les quatre derniers IdR miniatures surgissent à leur tour.

Au milieu de ses hommes, le sergent Milton est surexcité. Il court en tous sens en hurlant.

– Massacrez-moi tout ça, qu'il n'en reste pas un seul ! »

C'est alors que les dinosaures s'arrêtent et, aussi vite qu'ils sont sortis de la végétation, ils font demi-tour et retournent s'y dissimuler.

– Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, demande soudain Owen ? »

– Que celui qui commande en face est dangereusement intelligent. Il fait semblant d'hésiter pour nous obliger à bouger. »

– Là-dessus, il se trompe lourdement. »

– Je n'en suis malheureusement pas si sûr. D'ailleurs, regarde ! »

Le sergent Milton a franchi la ligne de défense et se tourne vers ses troupes.

– Tous les hommes de la deuxième section encore en état viennent avec moi. On a réussi à faire peur à ces ordures. Maintenant, on va aller les déloger !

« On se déploie en largeur. Un homme tous les cinq mètres. Personne dans la ligne de tir de son voisin.

« La première section reste en appui feu. Tir à neutraliser. Exécution ! »

– Ne faites pas cela, lui hurle Owen ! Vous allez au massacre ! »

– La ferme, répond Milton ! C'est moi qui donne les ordres à présent, et je n'en ai pas à recevoir de deux pseudo tacticiens de bazar ! »

Coupant court à la discussion, il se retourne et commence à descendre la pente, suivi par son unité.

Plus rien ne bouge, d'un côté comme de l'autre. Le silence est total. Tout semble figé.

– Ceux d'en face vont attendre qu'ils pénètrent dans le bois. Ainsi, les « marines » n'auront plus d'appui feu et les animaux seront invisibles dans la végétation. »

Bientôt les soldats disparaissent.

Au début, rien ne semble se passer, mais, soudain, l'enfer se déchaîne. Poussant des cris de rage, les dinosaures se jettent sur les hommes. Aux grognements succèdent des cris de souffrance et des bruits d'armes automatiques.

Le carnage a commencé.

– Retraite, crie à plusieurs reprises Owen, qui a mis ses mains en porte voix ! Repliez-vous ! »

Mais ses appels sont couverts par le bruit de la tempête.

Un des « marines » restants ouvre alors son sac à dos et sort un clairon, vieux souvenir qui ne le quitte jamais.

Se mettant debout, il se met à sonner la retraite de toutes ses forces.

L'appel est entendu et, l'un après l'autre, les soldats désemparés réapparaissent en désordre.

Ceux qui sont restés en position, sous les ordres du sergent Harrys, ouvrent un feu nourri juste au-dessus des têtes de leurs collègues, pour couvrir leur retraite.

Le sergent Milton est le dernier à revenir.

– Aidez-moi ! Protégez-moi, hurle-t-il, en proie à une folle panique ! »

Quelques mètres derrière lui, un IdR miniature vient de surgir.

Sans laisser au sous-officier le temps de réagir, il saute sur son dos et le plaque au sol. Puis, d'un coup de ses terribles mâchoires, il lui broie les vertèbres cervicales.

Les trois autres IdR miniatures arrivent à leur tour.

– Couchez-vous, hurle le sergent Harrys aux hommes en retraite ! »

Ceux-ci s'exécutent instantanément et leurs collègues en place déclenchent un tir meurtrier.

Sous ce déluge de feu, un IdR miniature s'abat, touché à mort. Les autres font volte face.

Aussitôt les soldats en repli se relèvent et remontent en courant vers ceux qui les ont protégés.

Légèrement en retrait avec les dinosaures, Nicolas enrage.

– On a trop de dégâts, dit-il soudain à Owen. Si cela continue comme ça, on va tous y passer. »

– Tu as une idée ? »

– Malheureusement non, répond le français qui enfonce nerveusement ses mains dans ses poches ! »

Il sent alors quelque chose de dur dans l'une d'entre elles.

C'est le petit boîtier de télécommande que lui a construit l'informaticien du centre.

– Si, j'en ai une, dit-il enfin, avec un énigmatique sourire. Viens avec moi !

« De toute manière, le sergent Harrys est un bon soldat. Il n'a pas besoin de nous pour diriger ses troupes. »

Puis, se redressant :

Alerte, les revoilà, hurle-t-il soudain ! »

Quelques secondes après, tous les dinosaures survivants réapparaissent et se lancent à l'assaut.

La mêlée devient confuse. L'épuisement des combattants commence à se faire sentir, d'un côté comme de l'autre.

Pendant ce temps, Nicolas et Owen, accompagnés de leurs quatre animaux, se sont écartés d'une cinquantaine de mètres sur le flanc gauche.

– Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, demande l'américain ? »

– Tu vas voir ! »

Puis, se tournant vers le Vélociraptor :

– Blue, tu vas appeler tes petits camarades d'en face. Arrange-toi pour qu'ils viennent vers nous.

« Owen, préviens Harrys de concentrer son tir uniquement sur les animaux qui le chargent directement, et pas sur ceux qui vont se diriger dans notre direction. »

– Compris, dit l'américain qui repart en courant. »

A ce moment précis, les dinosaures survivants se trouvent dans le sous-bois, à reprendre leur souffle.

C'est alors que, brisant le silence d'une accalmie temporaire de la tempête, Blue lance son appel.

Comme en écho, des réponses lui parviennent de la forêt et, tout à coup, deux Vélociraptors émergent en courant et se précipitent vers eux.

Immédiatement, Nicolas entre en communication avec eux et les rassure, leur indiquant ses intentions.

Dès qu'ils sont suffisamment proches, il appuie sur le bouton de son petit appareil. Sur le collier des animaux, un petit voyant lumineux vient de s'éteindre.

Le français court alors vers eux, tout en sortant son couteau de plongée, un vieux souvenir.

A ce moment, un IdR miniature sort du bois à son tour.

– Non, crie Nicolas, ne viens pas ! Tu vas te faire tuer ! »

Mais il est trop tard. Une violente explosion retentit et l'animal s'effondre, la gorge tranchée.

Le français, fébrilement, coupe le collier des deux animaux qui sont arrivés jusqu'à lui et les jette au loin.

Il était temps ! Car, de nouveau, deux détonations se font entendre.

– Je n'ai pas bien compris ce qui s'est passé, lui dit Owen qui vient de le rejoindre. »

– C'est très simple. Quand j'ai appuyé sur l'appareil pour protéger les deux Vélociraptors, je l'ai bloqué pour la durée de la neutralisation des colliers. Je ne pouvais donc pas le manœuvrer une nouvelle fois pour le retardataire. S'il avait attendu deux minutes de plus, j'aurais pu le sauver, lui aussi. »

Mais, alors que les deux hommes parlent, les trois dinosaures restant surgissent.

Un Vélociraptor et un IdR miniature se précipitent vers les soldats tandis que le deuxième IdR miniature choisit de rejoindre le groupe de Blue. Celui-là n'a pas de collier. Mais il a à peine le temps d'incurver sa course que deux sifflements se font entendre et deux poignards viennent se planter dans son corps : Le premier au niveau de cou et le second dans le ventre.

Le dinosaure s'écroule, gravement blessé.

– Ça, c'est signé, dit Nicolas ! »

– Ignacio, n'est-ce pas ? »

– Ce ne peut être que lui pour lancer les poignards avec une telle précision. »

De l'autre côté, le combat touche à sa fin. Le dernier IdR miniature a été abattu et le Vélociraptor, bien que gravement blessé, a réussi à rallier le couvert forestier.

Et soudain, le calme revient. Plus rien ne bouge.

Incrédules, les « marines » sont figés et ne détachent pas leurs yeux de la lisière.

Mais plus rien ne se produit.

– On reste en position et vigilants, crie le sergent. »

Déjà, dans la forêt, Jurgen s'apprête à quitter les lieux.

Il a parcouru en courant la ligne de ses soldats, pour les rameuter.

Ils sont maintenant regroupés autour de lui.

– On dégage, dit-il ! Notre mission est finie ! On n'a plus rien à faire ici.

« Direction le mur d'enceinte. Arrivé là-bas, on se déploie et on attend le colonel, de manière à franchir les clôtures tous ensemble. »

– Et s'il ne revenait pas, demande Luigi ? »

– On peut lui faire confiance, il a de la ressource !

« De toute façon, il a prévu cette éventualité.

« Si, au bout d'une heure, il ne nous a pas rejoint, on s'en va.

« On va se déplacer à couvert jusqu'à ce qu'on soit hors de vue de l'ennemi. Je ne voudrais pas avoir leurs bestioles à nos trousses.

« Dès que cela sera possible, on sortira du bois. Cela nous permettra d'aller plus vite.

« Si vous n'avez pas de question, on y va.

« Luigi, tu ouvres la marche. On se déplace en file indienne. Vingt mètres entre chaque homme. Je passerai le dernier. »

Aussitôt, la colonne se met en marche.

Un des hommes s'approche de Jurgen.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de lui, mon lieutenant ? »

Il désigne le dernier dinosaure qui, boitant bas, essaie désespérément de les suivre.

– C'est le tien ? »

– Oui, mon lieutenant. »

– Tu as encore le boîtier ? »

– Affirmatif. »

– Alors, fais exploser la bombe ! Tue-le ! »

Mais l'homme hésite. Il a passé des mois à côtoyer l'animal. Il a tissé des liens avec lui.

Celui-ci le regarde fixement.

Agacé, Jurgen lui arrache le boîtier des mains.

– Ce n'est pas le moment de faire du sentiment ! On est pressé ! »

Sans plus attendre, il presse le bouton fatidique.

L'engin mortel explose, décapitant pratiquement le dinosaure.

Le soldat regarde ce dernier, qui gît dans son sang.

Le lieutenant le saisit par le col.

– Fous le camp, lui dit-il ! Et c'est un ordre ! »

Pendant ce temps, Owen et Nicolas sont revenus, avec leurs animaux, vers le groupe des « marines ».

Dans leurs écouteurs, la voix de Claire se fait entendre.

– C'est fini, dit-elle ? »

– On dirait bien, répond l'américain. Il semblerait qu'on les ait tous eus.

« Je pense qu'on va pouvoir ramasser nos blessés et quitter les lieux. »

– Tant mieux ! Quand j'ai vu les dégâts que vous subissiez, j'ai craint le pire. »

– Il est vrai qu'on a payé le prix fort. Mais ceux d'en face vont devoir revoir leur copie. »

Changeant de sujet, Claire reprend :

– Nicolas, votre bras gauche émet une sorte de lumière bleue. »

– C'est normal, répond l'interpellé. Avec l'orage, il se charge en électricité. »

– Et ça sert à quoi, interroge Owen ? »

– Je peux, si nécessaire, utiliser cette charge pour me défendre.

« Surtout, ne pose pas la main dessus ! Tu risquerais l'électrocution. D'ailleurs, moi aussi, je dois faire attention. »

– Et si tu ne t'en sers pas ? »

– C'est très simple. Je peux le décharger en posant la main sur le sol. »

– Et pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas ? »

– Par prudence. Si rien ne se passe, je le ferai au moment de rembarquer dans la jeep ».

Tout en parlant, les deux hommes ont rejoint Harrys.

Celui-ci est un peu indécis.

– Vous pensez que c'est fini, demande-t-il ? »

– Oui, répond Owen, ceux d'en face ont annoncé leur départ. »

– Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette explosion ? »

– Ils ont dû achever leur dernier animal, celui qui était blessé.

« Je pense qu'on peut se replier.

« On récupère nos blessés et nos morts, en commençant par ceux qui se trouvent dans le bois.

« Mais restons prudents. Prenons suffisamment d'hommes pour que certains puissent assurer la protection de ceux qui ramasseront les corps.

« Nicolas et moi allons vous accompagner. Mon adjoint assurera la surveillance grâce à ses appareils. Il nous avertira du moindre bruit ou mouvement suspect. »

Harrys donne les ordres en conséquence et le groupe descend la pente en direction de la forêt.

Il ne lui faut pas longtemps pour récupérer les corps.

Au passage, les soldats découvrent le cadavre du dernier dinosaure.

– Vous aviez raison, dit Harrys. »

– C'est bien dans leurs méthodes, répond laconiquement Nicolas. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, le groupe est revenu à son point de départ.

– On peut y aller, demande Harrys ? »

– Oui, répond Owen, on embarque morts et blessés dans un véhicule qui part immédiatement. Je vais prévenir le centre.

« Les soldats valides se regroupent près des deux autres véhicules.

« On s'en ira tous ensemble.

« A propos, sergent, a-t-on un état de nos pertes ? »

– Affirmatif. Vingt-sept blessés dont six graves et cinq morts. »

Owen fait la grimace.

– C'est lourd, dit-il. Heureusement que mon adjoint a permis d'abréger le combat. »

Sans discuter davantage, Harrys s'éloigne.

– Allo, Claire ? Est-ce que tu m'entends, poursuit l'américain ? »

– Très bien. »

– Préviens l'antenne médicale.

« Qu'ils se tiennent prêts, un véhicule transportant les blessés va arriver d'ici un petit quart d'heure. Certains hommes ont besoin de soins urgents. »

– Pas de problème, je fais le nécessaire. Et vous, vous rentrez quand ? »

– Aussitôt après. Le temps de nous regrouper et d'embarquer. »

Petit à petit, le terrain se vide des combattants.

Owen et le sergent Harrys partent les derniers.

– Tu viens, dit l'américain à Nicolas ? »

Mais celui-ci ne lui répond pas. Il a le regard fixé sur la lisière de la forêt.

Assez curieusement, le groupe de dinosaures, près de lui, regarde dans la même direction.


	15. 15 - Ne jamais crier victoire trop tôt

17

 **15 – Ne jamais crier victoire trop tôt**

Surpris par l'attitude du français, Owen fait demi-tour et revient vers lui.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, demande-t-il sur un ton agacé ? C'est fini ! Les hommes sont fatigués et trempés, et nous aussi. Il est temps de rentrer.

« De plus, le bruit des combats a, comme je te l'avais dit, attiré nos grands prédateurs. Les Tyrannosaures sont à moins de huit cents mètres et les Allosaures à peine plus loin.

« Comme ils ne se pressent pas, on a largement le temps de rembarquer et de dégager. Mais il ne faut pas traîner. »

Harrys a fait demi-tour également.

– Que se passe-t-il, demande-t-il ? »

– Il y a que monsieur fait sa mauvaise tête ! Il n'y a plus personne en face et il ne veut pas s'en aller. »

Jetant un vague coup d'œil à son ami, Nicolas se retourne vers les véhicules.

– Monsieur Conway, appelle-t-il, rejoignez-moi, s'il vous plaît ! »

Le vieux garde du parc s'exécute instantanément et descend.

– J'ai besoin de votre caméra, lui précise immédiatement le français. »

– Mais enfin, lui dit Owen, excédé ! As-tu remarqué qu'il ne se passait plus rien ? C'est fini ! On s'en va ! »

– Non, répond laconiquement Nicolas ! »

– Comment ça, non ? On les a tous eus, il n'y a plus personne en face. Nous pouvons rentrer. »

– On n'a pas encore gagné. Nous avons vaincu l'infanterie. Maintenant, on nous envoie les chars. »

– Que veux-tu dire ? »

– Que quelque chose de vivant et de très lourd s'approche. Et d'intelligent en plus, car cela fait de gros efforts pour être le plus silencieux possible.

« Ne sens-tu pas ces vibrations dans le sol ?

« Alors, regarde ! »

Devant les quatre hommes, la surface d'une des multiples flaques d'eau est agitée à intervalles réguliers.

– Jette aussi un coup d'œil sur nos petits amis, poursuit Nicolas ! Ils sont figés. Certains tremblent. Ils ont compris, eux aussi. »

– Dois-je remettre mes hommes en position, demande Harrys ? »

– Cela ne servirait à rien, sergent. Nous ne sommes pas équipés pour lutter contre ce qui s'approche.

« Nous avons commis une grosse erreur, celle de ne pas prévoir que ceux d'en face pourraient ne pas avoir renoncé au « toujours plus grand, toujours plus fort, toujours plus féroce »

« Nos armes ne seront pas plus efficaces qu'une piqûre de guêpe.

« Faites partir vos hommes, sergent ! Et partez avec eux ! Votre mission ici est terminée. Vous l'avez fort bien remplie ! »

– Si ce qui approche est aussi redoutable que ce que tu prétends, notre présence ne servira à rien non plus. Autant s'en aller ! »

– Et laisser cette cochonnerie se déplacer librement dans le parc ? Si nous la perdons de vue, nous aurons toutes les peines du monde à lui remettre la main dessus car elle se cachera.

« Et si elle tue pour le plaisir, comme l'Indominus Rex dont tu m'as parlé, lorsque vous ouvrirez la réserve au public, les visiteurs découvriront des champs de cadavres !

« Pas question ! »

– Et que comptes-tu faire ? »

– Je ne sais pas trop. Bluffer, gagner du temps. »

« Claire, m'entendez-vous ? »

– Oui, Nicolas, très bien. Et je dois dire que je n'ai pas trop aimé ce que vous venez de dire ! »

– J'en suis désolé mais écoutez-moi bien car le temps nous est compté.

« Tout d'abord, faites venir Bryan Narrow, le paléontologue, dans la salle de commandes. J'aurais besoin de ses connaissances quand notre visiteur de dernière minute se montrera.

« Ensuite, faites-nous envoyer un huit roues blindé avec de l'armement lourd. »

– Mais il va mettre au moins une demi-heure pour vous rejoindre, intervient la jeune femme ! Vous ne tiendrez jamais aussi longtemps ! »

– Vous avez sans doute raison mais je n'ai pas de meilleure idée ».

Puis, se tournant vers Conway, le vieux garde.

– Ecoutez Jasper, je vais devoir jouer à quitte ou double. Alors, si vous le voulez, vous pouvez me laisser votre caméra et rentrer avec les « marines »

« Je ne vous en voudrai pas car, ici, les chances de survie sont minces, pour ne pas dire quasiment nulles. »

– Désolé, monsieur Randanne, mais si vous restez, je reste aussi ! »

– Très bien ! Je vous en remercie !

« Et toi, Owen ? »

– Quelle question stupide ! Tu ne t'imagines tout de même pas que je vais te laisser tous les honneurs ? »

Les mots sont devenus inutiles.

Déjà, les véhicules s'éloignent, phares allumés, cette fois.

Dans la salle de commandes, Claire s'agite en tous sens.

Elle a transmis les ordres de Nicolas et, déjà, le lourd véhicule s'élance sous la pluie battante.

– Pourvu qu'il arrive à temps, dit-elle pour elle-même. »

– Je ne voudrais pas faire l'oiseau de mauvaise augure, dit Marvin, mais on est mal embarqué, sur ce coup-là ! »

– Taisez-vous, coupe la jeune femme, le regard mauvais ! Inutile de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Je le sais que ces têtes de mules vont se faire massacrer !

« Et je ne peux rien y faire. »

Des larmes coulent lentement sur ses joues.

– Je suis désolé, dit Marvin à voix basse. Je ne voulais pas vous faire de peine. Peut-être que les choses vont s'arranger ! »

– C'est gentil de me dire cela. Mais vous savez bien que ce n'est pas vrai. »

Le téléphone sonne, coupant court à la discussion.

Le jeune homme décroche.

– C'est monsieur Harper, dit-il. Il vient aux nouvelles. »

– Bonsoir, monsieur Harper, dit Claire. »

– Bonsoir, madame Dearing. Alors, quoi de neuf ? »

– L'attaque a été contrée. »

– A la bonne heure ! Beaucoup de dégâts de notre côté ? »

– Oui ! Heureusement que nous avions reçu des renforts ! Mais… »

– Mais quoi ? »

– Il semblerait que cela ne soit pas fini. Apparemment, nos adversaires nous ont réservé une vilaine surprise. »

– De quoi s'agit-il ? »

– Nous n'en savons encore rien. Je vais vous permettre de voir notre écran de contrôle. Ainsi, vous pourrez découvrir, en même temps que nous, de quoi il s'agit. »

Pendant ce temps-là, sur le terrain, les trois hommes sont comme statufiés.

Owen et Jasper ne quittent pas des yeux Nicolas, qui, de son côté, observe intensément la lisière de la forêt, tous les sens en éveil.

Près de lui, le groupe de dinosaures s'énerve.

– N'y allez pas, dit soudain Nicolas ! Vous n'auriez aucune chance. »

Puis, s'adressant à l'américain.

– Il est là, dit-il. Il vient tout juste de s'arrêter et il nous observe. Il attend le bon moment.

– Tu le vois ? »

– Non, il a pris la couleur de son environnement mais, je l'entends respirer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour te montrer, hurle-t-il soudain dans le vent ? »

Alors, dans un bruit de tempête, projetant en tous sens des morceaux de branches brisées, le monstre sort du bois.

C'est un énorme bipède : neuf, dix mètres de long, peut-être, et quatre mètres à quatre mètres cinquante de haut. Lui aussi porte un collier.

L'animal pousse un cri effroyable qui résonne dans le vent.

Les trois hommes ont rentré la tête dans les épaules.

Dans la salle de commandes, tous ont sursauté et Claire a poussé un cri d'effroi.

– Mon Dieu, dit Harper ! Il ne manquait plus que ça !

– Docteur Narrow, dit Nicolas sans perdre son sang froid, j'ai besoin d'informations. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette bestiole ? Quelles sont ses forces ? Ses faiblesses, s'il en a ? »

– Tout d'abord, ce n'est pas un vrai dinosaure. Il n'a jamais existé. Comme l'Indominus Rex, il y a quelques années, c'est un animal fabriqué de toutes pièces. Et ce que l'on peut dire, c'est qu'ils y ont mis le paquet !

« Pour gagner du temps, je vous propose de l'appeler IdR2.

« Tout se passe comme s'il avait été fabriqué à partir de pièces détachées d'autres sauriens.

« Les cornes, tout d'abord. Celle qu'il porte sur le nez rappelle celle du Cératosaure et celles situées juste au-dessus des yeux celles d'un Carnotaure. Tous les deux étaient des théropodes carnivores comme le Tyrannosaure.

« Les trois autres rangées de pointes qu'il a sur la nuque semblent avoir été empruntées à des stégosauridés.

« D'après moi, elles servent essentiellement à la défense, en protégeant le cou.

« Il y a deux terribles nouveautés par rapport à l'IdR de première génération.

« Tout d'abord les masses osseuses au bout de la queue, inspirées des ankylosauridés. Ce sont des armes redoutables. Compte tenu de la puissance de l'animal, elles peuvent agir comme des masses qui, à l'impact, peuvent briser les os les plus durs.

« Surtout méfiez-vous en !

« Enfin, les longues griffes au bout des membres antérieurs ont été empruntées au Thérisinosaure, un énorme bipède apparemment herbivore. Elles sont particulièrement longues et tranchantes comme des rasoirs.

« Pour finir, méfiez-vous des mâchoires. Visiblement, la dentition a été renforcée. Elle est encore plus redoutable que celle de l'IdR1. »

– Charmante bestiole, conclut Nicolas ! Merci, docteur pour cette description très précise. Si je comprends bien, nous avons en face de nous un char d'assaut au blindage renforcé et muni de toutes les armes possibles. Magnifique perspective !

– Votre résumé est un peu schématique mais, finalement, assez exact, répond le scientifique.

« Je vous souhaite bon courage et, surtout, beaucoup de chance, même si, à votre place, je m'en irais au plus vite. »

– C'est hors de question ! Mais merci tout de même ! »

– Tu sais, dit Owen, il parle le langage du bon sens. Que veux-tu faire contre ça ? »

Espérer, c'est tout ! »

Tu as une idée ? »

\- Juste une dernière carte à abattre. L'avenir nous dira si c'est un as de cœur ou un modeste deux de pique. »

Le français s'est avancé de quelques pas tandis que le prédateur se dirige vers lui, la gueule menaçante.

Plus que quelques mètres séparent désormais les deux protagonistes.

Partout, sur le terrain, comme devant les écrans, chacun retient son souffle, s'attendant au pire à tout moment.

L'animal avance toujours.

Il est maintenant tout près de Nicolas.

– Reviens, crie Owen, tu vas te faire bouffer ! »

– Pas sûr, répond le français. »

Alors que l'animal s'apprête à se jeter sur lui, il tend son bras gauche en direction du prédateur géant.

Immédiatement, un jet de lumière bleue sort de sa main et va heurter, quasiment à bout portant, la poitrine du dinosaure.

Celui-ci se retrouve soudain projeté en arrière de plusieurs mètres avant de retomber lourdement sur le sol.

Fortement ébranlé, il peine à se remettre debout.

A la lisière de la forêt, un homme aux cheveux blancs, grand et élancé, vient d'apparaître, tenant un petit boîtier dans la main.

– Relève-toi, hurle-t-il ! »

Et, sans attendre, il presse l'un des boutons.

Aussitôt, l'IdR2 hurle de douleur et se remet péniblement sur ses pattes.

– Bonjour, colonel Trevor, crie soudain Nicolas ! »

– Ainsi donc, on se connaît. Ignacio avait raison ! Pourtant, ta tête ne me dit rien. »

– C'est normal ! C'est très vieux. Mais si je vous dis : hommes-grenouilles et Bassorah ?

– OK ! Je vois ! Si je me souviens bien, tu avais pris une volée à l'époque. Je te croyais mort. Apparemment, la leçon ne t'a pas servi. Tu es venu en prendre une deuxième ? »

\- A votre place, je ne prendrais pas les paris. La chance finit toujours par tourner. »

– Désolé mais je n'ai pas de temps à perdre en bavardages stériles.

« Et toi, numéro 13, je t'ai donné un ordre ! »

Mais le monstre hésite. Il ne comprend pas ce qui lui est arrivé, ni comment le petit bipède, devant lui, a pu être aussi fort. Il craint manifestement de voir la chose se reproduire.

Derrière lui, Trevor s'impatiente.

– Je t'ai donné un ordre, hurle-t-il ! »

Et, une nouvelle fois, il presse le bouton, injectant ainsi une nouvelle dose de peptide de la douleur au monstre qui crie alors de souffrance.

De son côté, Nicolas a, lui aussi, sorti de sa poche son petit boîtier.

L'animal est suffisamment près pour qu'il puisse l'actionner.

– Ecoute, dit-il en s'adressant à l'IdR2, tout ce que tu endures, c'est cet homme qui te l'infliges. »

Sans hésiter un seul instant, il appuie sur le petit bouton et le voyant s'éteint instantanément sur le collier du dinosaure.

– Tu vois, reprend le français, maintenant, il ne peut plus te faire de mal. »

Effectivement, bien que Trevor s'énerve sur son boîtier, plus rien ne se passe.

L'animal semble avoir compris.

Il a tourné la tête vers son tortionnaire et pousse un cri de rage.

Puis, faisant volte-face, il se dirige vers le colonel, l'air menaçant.

– Alors, Trevor, crie Nicolas ! Il paraît que vous êtes resté très sportif. Vous allez pouvoir le démontrer car il va falloir courir très vite si vous voulez lui échapper. »

– Salopard, hurle le colonel qui dégaine son colt et tire à deux reprises dans la direction des trois hommes, mais sans grande précision. »

Puis il se jette dans la forêt.

Sans attendre, l'IdR2 se lance à sa poursuite.

Le bruit de sa course diminue progressivement.

– Il va se faire dévorer, conclut Jasper. »

– Ce n'est pas certain, rétorque Nicolas. Ce type est très malin et son poursuivant ne peut pas courir très vite, dans cet entrelacement de branches, à cause de sa grande taille.

« De toute façon, nous n'avons gagné qu'un court répit car, qu'il rattrape ou pas Trevor, le monstre finira par revenir vers nous. »

– Tu peux lui refaire le coup de la décharge électrique, demande Owen ? »

– Malheureusement non. J'ai épuisé en un coup la quasi-totalité de ma réserve d'énergie pour bousculer cet animal, et le rechargement va être assez long. »

– Et ce blindé qui n'arrive pas, ronchonne Jasper. »

– Ne sois pas injuste, rétorque l'américain. Je suis sûr que les gars font le maximum pour arriver au plus vite, mais la circulation est compliquée. »

Dans le bois, la poursuite continue.

Malgré sa rapidité et les nombreux obstacles entre lesquels il se faufile, Trevor à toutes les peines du monde à maintenir une distance suffisante entre son poursuivant et lui.

Regardant par-dessus son épaule, sans ralentir sa course, il constate avec angoisse que l'IdR2 est presque sur ses talons.

Il faut pourtant qu'il parvienne à disparaître du champ de vision de l'animal s'il veut pouvoir mettre son plan à exécution.

Heureusement pour lui, la pente s'accentue.

Dans un geste désespéré, il se jette en avant et se laisse rouler jusqu'à la rivière. Arrivé dans l'eau, il se relève sans attendre et remonte le courant de quelques dizaines de mètres.

Puis il se laisse tomber à plat ventre. Jetant un dernier regard au grand prédateur, il s'aperçoit que celui-ci est quasiment masqué par la végétation et qu'il a nettement ralenti sa course.

Apparemment, il a perdu sa trace. Le colonel constate également, par un trou du feuillage, que le voyant du collier est de nouveau allumé.

Sans attendre, il appuie sur l'un des boutons avant de se dissimuler sous le rebord de la berge.

Une explosion se fait entendre… suivie d'un effroyable cri de douleur.

Mais les vibrations du sol n'ont pas cessé pour autant.

Apparemment, le dinosaure est toujours vivant.

Dissimulé dans les herbes, Trevor se risque à jeter un coup d'œil.

Le prédateur le cherche toujours, mais il porte une importante blessure au cou, qui saigne abondement.

Manifestement, l'engin explosif n'a pas parfaitement fonctionné. Peut-être que les nombreux chocs qu'il a reçus dans la forêt l'ont endommagé.

La détonation a été beaucoup plus faible que prévu.

Mais cela importe peu car l'animal, lassé de sa recherche infructueuse, a fait demi-tour et remonte maintenant vers la lisière.

Dès qu'il est hors de vue, Trevor sort de l'eau et s'éloigne en courant en direction de son point de rendez-vous avec ses hommes.

Il n'a en effet plus rien à faire sur place. Sa mission est terminée.

– Que les autres se débrouillent avec n°13. Je leur souhaite bon courage. Il faudra bien qu'à un moment ou un autre, ils acceptent de l'affronter. S'ils ne le font pas maintenant, cette sale bête est suffisamment tordue pour aller se cacher dans les zones boisées, où elle sera invisible. Je pense qu'ils auront alors du mal à la dénicher et leurs pertes risquent fort d'être importantes.

« Dommage que la caméra soit fichue, j'aurais bien aimé voir ça. »

– L'IdR2 n'est pas mort, dit soudain Nicolas, qui brise ainsi le silence tendu des trois hommes.

« La bombe n'a pas dû remplir son rôle. »

– Peut-être s'était-elle détachée, propose Jasper ? »

– Je ne pense pas car on a nettement entendu un cri de souffrance juste après l'explosion.

« Et puis, je l'entends se déplacer dans le sous-bois. Il sera sur nous dans quelques minutes. »

Sans participer à la discussion, Owen s'est un peu écarté.

– Allo Claire, dit-il dans son micro ? »

– Je t'entends, répond la jeune femme. »

– As-tu des nouvelles des renforts ? »

– Pas récemment. Attends, je les contacte. »

Quelques instants plus tard, elle reprend la parole.

– Le déplacement est très difficile malgré les qualités de l'engin. Ils ont réussi à parcourir plus de la moitié de la distance et devraient vous rejoindre d'ici une grosse dizaine de minutes. »

– Qu'ils soient vigilants, car l'animal risque de se porter à leur rencontre. »

– Que veux-tu dire par là ? »

– Qu'on ne pourra pas le retenir le temps nécessaire, malgré nos six petits bras musclés ! »

– Je n'aime pas ton humour ! »

– C'est tout ce qu'il me reste, je n'y peux rien. »

– Monsieur Grady, ici Harvey Harper, laissez tomber et fichez le camp ! On se débrouillera pour traquer cette horreur d'une autre manière. »

– Moi, je veux bien, mais mon adjoint est têtu. Il ne voudra pas partir. »

– Alors, laissez-le ! C'est son choix, qu'il l'assume ! Vous n'êtes pas obligé de vous sacrifier avec lui ! »

– A un détail près : C'est mon ami et c'est à cause de moi qu'il est là. »

– Et moi, dit Claire, les yeux pleins de larmes, as-tu pensé à moi ? »

Mais Owen ne répond pas. Il n'a pas entendu la question car il avait l'esprit ailleurs. Il cherchait Nicolas du regard.

Celui-ci s'est éloigné et semble en grande conversation avec « ses » dinosaures.

Soudain, les petits prédateurs se séparent et s'éloignent en courant dans des directions différentes.

– Tu as enfin compris, l'apostrophe Owen ? Tu as fait partir nos petits amis et, maintenant, cela va être notre tour ? »

– Tu as raison, vous devriez partir, Jasper et toi. Inutile que l'on risque notre peau tous les trois.

« Quant à nos dinosaures, je ne leur ai pas dit de s'en aller, je leur ai confié une mission. »

– Ah bon ! Et laquelle ? »

– Une idée folle qui n'a pas une chance sur cent de réussir, mais que je vais tenter quand même.

« Quant à toi, tu devrais écouter l'appel de Claire. Inutile de la rendre malheureuse pour rien.

« Elle t'attend, rejoins-là ! »

– Et toi, as-tu pensé à Magdalena ? »

– Je ne pense qu'à elle. Mais, vois-tu, c'est tellement récent que j'ai encore du mal à croire que ce n'est pas un rêve. Et puis, j'ai passé ma vie à la risquer pour des choses en lesquelles je croyais. Je ne vais pas changer maintenant.

« Cela se passe désormais entre cette horreur et moi. »

– Tu es fou ! Tu vas affronter un animal de près de neuf tonnes tout seul et les mains nues ! »

– Pas exactement. Mais il est trop tard pour en discuter. L'IdR2 n'est plus très loin. Je pense que sa blessure doit le faire souffrir car il se déplace lentement.

« Néanmoins, il ne devrait pas tarder à apparaître. »

Pendant ce temps-là, le colonel Trevor a poursuivi sa course folle.

Parvenu hors de vue de ses ennemis, il a pris le risque de sortir du bois pour se déplacer plus vite.

Tout va bien pour lui.

D'ici une dizaine de minutes, il aura rejoint ses hommes près de l'enceinte.

Ils pourront ainsi franchir la clôture tous ensemble et disparaître dans la jungle pour rejoindre la péniche.

Perdu dans ses pensées et emporté par son élan, il arrive au milieu d'un groupe de Coelurus.

Surpris, les dinosaures se sont écartés sur son passage mais ils se ressaisissent aussitôt et le prennent en chasse.

C'est en effet une proie tentante et à la portée du petit groupe.

Déjà, les premiers spécimens se jettent sur le fugitif, au niveau des jambes et du dos, et le mordent avec férocité.

Tout en courant, Trevor a sorti son pistolet de son étui. Avec son poing gauche et la crosse de l'arme, il frappe sauvagement les animaux qui s'accrochent à lui.

Il tire également sur ceux qui tentent de le déborder, par la droite ou par la gauche, avec une redoutable efficacité.

Un peu plus loin, le lieutenant Jurgen est alerté par le bruit des coups de feu.

– Il y a des problèmes par là, dit-il soudain. C'est peut-être le colonel qui a des ennuis.

« Cinq hommes avec moi ! On va au-devant de lui.

« On se déploie en tirailleurs et on ouvre l'œil ! »

Sans un mot de plus, les six hommes se sont lancés en avant, tous les sens aux aguets.

Il ne leur faut que peu de temps pour rejoindre Trevor.

Celui-ci a dû s'arrêter et se défend comme il le peut.

Malgré la précision de ses tirs, il a du mal à contenir les assauts des Coelurus.

L'arrivée de Jurgen et de ses hommes est providentielle.

Grâce à ce renfort, les petits prédateurs sont rapidement mis en fuite, laissant de nombreux cadavres derrière eux.

– Merci, lieutenant, dit le colonel, vous êtes arrivés à point nommé. »

– Ne restons pas là, mon colonel, nos coups de feu pourraient attirer nos ennemis

– Tu as raison, le moment est venu de tirer notre révérence.

« Allons-nous en !


	16. 16 - Ultime combat

18

 **16 – Ultime combat**

Pendant que se déroulent ces évènements, la tension monte du côté de Nicolas et ses amis.

– Allons nous mettre à l'abri au niveau de ce rocher, dit-il. Inutile de faciliter la tâche à notre adversaire. »

Accroupis derrière le bloc, se confondant presque avec la masse minérale, les trois hommes attendent.

Les vibrations dans le sol sont de plus en plus nettes et le français écoute, avec angoisse, grossir le bruit des pas de l'IdR2.

Pendant qu'ils sont concentrés sur l'apparition imminente du dinosaure géant, un cri terrifiant, suivi presque immédiatement d'un second, se fait entendre dans leurs dos.

– Bon sang, dit Owen en se retournant, les Tyrannosaures. Il ne manquait plus qu'eux ! »

Sans ralentir, les deux puissants théropodes continuent leur marche sans même leur prêter attention.

Soudain, venant de la zone du bois, un nouveau hurlement retentit à son tour.

Un Allosaure apparaît, puis un deuxième.

Et les nouveaux venus semblent vouloir défier les premiers arrivés.

Autour des quatre prédateurs géants, les dinosaures du français s'agitent en tous sens puis convergent vers lui.

– Ils nous ont vite repérés, constate Jasper. »

– C'est normal, je les ai appelés. »

– Qu'est-ce que tout cela veut dire, demande Owen ? »

– Que j'ai choisi de combattre le mal par le mal, la puissance par la puissance.

« J'ai envoyé Blue et ses complices chercher ce qui se fait de mieux dans la réserve en matière d'aptitude au combat. »

– Tu joues avec le feu ! Ils ne t'obéiront pas et ils vont nous dévorer. »

– Peut-être ! Peut-être pas ! De toute manière, c'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvée pour gagner du temps et bloquer l'IdR2 ici, dans l'attente des renforts. »

Devant eux, les deux couples de théropodes se font face et se défient du geste et de la voix.

Nicolas se lève et s'avance vers eux.

– Ce n'est pas entre vous qu'il faut vous battre, hurle‑t‑il, mais contre lui ! »

Il tend alors le bras vers la forêt.

Les quatre prédateurs géants tournent la tête dans la direction indiquée.

Mais rien ne se produit.

Numéro 13 ne sort pas du bois.

Pourtant, il est là, arrêté, dissimulé dans la végétation, à épier ce qui se passe.

Ne voyant rien venir, les quatre dinosaures s'impatientent et commencent à se rapprocher dangereusement du français.

– Reviens, lui crie Owen ! »

Dans la salle de commandes, tout le monde retient son souffle, dans un silence de mort.

Le français scrute désespérément la lisière. Il sait que le temps lui est dangereusement compté, qu'il n'y a plus qu'une poignée de secondes avant l'inéluctable.

Mais il n'entend rien. Son oreille électronique ne capte aucun son.

Son œil artificiel ne distingue rien non plus.

– Il est là, crie-t-il à Owen ! Je sais qu'il est là ! Mais il ne fait plus aucun bruit, aucun mouvement. Il nous épie. »

Les grands dinosaures sont quasiment à sa hauteur.

Frénétiquement, Nicolas balaie, encore et encore, la lisière en face de lui.

Le désespoir commence à le gagner.

– C'est foutu, dit-il, avant tout pour lui-même. »

Alors qu'il n'y croit plus, il aperçoit soudain… l'œil de l'IdR2. Sa couleur rouge-orangé tranche sur le vert ambiant.

– Le voilà, hurle-t-il en étendant le bras ! Il est juste là ! »

Arrêtés dans leur approche, les grands dinosaures se retournent une nouvelle fois.

Se sentant démasqué, numéro 13 surgit, dans un énorme fracas de bois brisé.

A peine sorti, il s'arrête et pousse un terrible rugissement, auquel répondent les théropodes.

Ceux-ci se détournent du petit bipède et se déploient lentement autour de l'intrus.

Le combat est désormais imminent.

Les deux Tyrannosaures se trouvent face à l'énorme gueule et aux redoutables griffes.

Ils se limitent pour l'instant à une sorte d'intimidation, n'osant pas se jeter à l'assaut des terribles armes qui leurs font face.

Ils font mine, à tour de rôle, de tenter des attaques, mais ils s'arrêtent bien vite dès que l'IdR2 se montre dangereux.

Les Allosaures se trouvent derrière l'animal, légèrement décalés sur sa gauche.

Le premier à porter son assaut est le mâle.

Profitant du fait que le monstre est occupé par les Tyrannosaures, il se jette en avant et tente de s'accrocher sur les flancs de numéro 13, pour le saisir à la nuque.

Mais les rangées de cornes que celui-ci porte en guise de protection empêchent le théropode d'assurer sa prise.

Il tente néanmoins de s'agripper, mais sans succès.

Il glisse lentement sur les flancs de son adversaire, les labourant au passage avec ses griffes.

Tournant brusquement la tête, l'IdR2 saisit l'une des pattes arrière de son agresseur qui, faute d'un appui suffisant, pend dans le vide.

Puis, il tire violemment, décrochant le prédateur de son dos.

Les muscles de l'Allosaure sont arrachés. Les os craquent sous la pression des terribles mâchoires.

Puis numéro 13 projette sa victime au loin, lui labourant la gorge au passage de ses griffes.

Pour défendre son mâle, la femelle Allosaure s'est précipitée à son tour.

Mais, l'IdR2 pivote sur lui-même et l'accueille en lui assénant un formidable coup avec les deux masses osseuses situées au bout de sa queue.

La patte avant du théropode ne résiste pas au choc.

Un craquement sinistre indique clairement que des os sont brisés, alors que l'animal chute sur le sol.

Malgré sa blessure, il parvient néanmoins, au prix d'un effort douloureux, à se remettre debout.

Son mâle, par contre, n'a pas cette chance. Alors qu'il tentait, lui aussi, de se relever, le monstrueux dinosaure lui assène de nouveaux coups de ses terribles griffes, le renvoyant définitivement à terre.

En effet, grièvement blessé, l'Allosaure n'a désormais plus la capacité de se relever. Sa femelle, malgré ses blessures, s'est portée à sa hauteur et s'efforce, tant bien que mal, de le protéger.

De leur côté, les Tyrannosaures se sont avancés vers leur adversaire. Mais celui-ci réagit vite et pivote sur lui-même, fouettant l'air de sa redoutable queue.

La femelle, heurtée de plein fouet, est projetée au sol, alors que son mâle projette sa tête en avant, s'efforçant de saisir la nuque de l'IdR2.

Mais, encore une fois, celui-ci réagit rapidement et fouette l'air avec ses pattes avant, utilisant ses griffes tranchantes pour lacérer le museau et la gorge de l'assaillant.

Toujours près de leur rocher, les trois hommes assistent, impuissants, au combat dantesque qui se déroule sous leurs yeux.

– Ce n'est pas très bien parti, dit Jasper. »

– Cet animal est incroyablement puissant, s'étonne Owen ! On savait que nos adversaires avaient concocté un monstre redoutable, mais à ce point là !

« Le combat vient à peine de commencer et il nous a déjà endommagé la moitié de notre effectif, dont un est définitivement inapte au combat. »

– Que les survivants tiennent encore un peu et le blindé sera là, précise Nicolas.

« On pourra alors en finir avec cette horreur. »

– C'est tout ce que cela te fait, questionne l'américain avec un accent de reproche ? »

– Non, bien sûr ! Mais on n'arrête pas un char d'assaut sans y mettre le prix.

« J'aurais préféré que la bataille se limite aux petits dinosaures mais ce n'est pas le cas.

« Il faut donc s'adapter et s'il faut sacrifier nos quatre théropodes, on les sacrifiera. Quoi qu'il en soit, l'IdR2 n'ira pas plus loin. Il doit mourir ici ! »

Owen et Jasper dévisagent le français.

Celui-ci a le regard fixe, les dents et les poings serrés.

Il sait que la partie s'annonce délicate, comme il sait qu'il est en train de sacrifier les animaux du parc.

Mais avait-il un autre choix ?

Soudain, le tirant brutalement de sa concentration, Blue s'est élancée, suivie immédiatement par les autres dinosaures.

– Revenez, hurle-t-il soudain ! Vous ne pouvez rien faire. Il est trop fort pour vous ! Vous allez vous faire massacrer ! »

Il est déjà trop tard.

Les petits prédateurs sont à la hauteur du carnivore géant et se précipitent sur lui.

Mais ils ne sont pas de taille. En quelques coups de dents, de griffes ou des masses osseuses qui terminent sa queue, il a vite fait de se débarrasser des importuns.

Ceux-ci sont projetés en tous sens.

Pourtant cela a suffi à créer une diversion.

Profitant de l'inattention de l'IdR2, la femelle tyrannosaure s'est précipitée sur lui et s'apprête à le saisir au niveau du dos, en ouvrant grand son énorme gueule.

Mais, numéro 13 est rapide. Il a vite compris le danger et se dresse de toute sa hauteur.

Comme il est plus grand que son adversaire, il peut rabattre ses mâchoires sur la nuque de son assaillante.

Il n'hésite pas un seul instant et plante ses dents dans la chair.

La femelle théropode hurle et s'agite en tous sens pour essayer de se libérer de l'étreinte mortelle, mais n'y parvient pas.

De son côté, pour défendre sa compagne, le mâle place une attaque sur le flanc du monstre géant.

Celui-ci, sans lâcher sa proie, pivote rapidement sur lui-même et frappe violemment l'assaillant avec sa terrible queue, au niveau de la cage thoracique. Sous le choc, des os craquent. Des côtes se brisent.

Sans laisser le temps au Tyrannosaure de se ressaisir, il lui laboure la poitrine avec ses longues griffes.

Pendant tout ce temps il n'a pas lâché sa proie. Ses crocs s'enfoncent toujours plus profondément dans les chairs et les puissantes mâchoires se referment.

Malgré des tentatives désespérées, sa victime n'a pas réussi à lui faire lâcher prise. Pourtant, ses dents ont presque réussi à sectionner une des pattes avant de son adversaire, tandis que ses griffes lui labourent la poitrine.

Apparemment insensible à toutes ses blessures, le monstre continue à broyer les chairs.

Au bout d'un moment, des os craquent, comme du bois qui se brise. Les vertèbres cervicales ont été disloquées. La femelle Tyrannosaure cesse alors de bouger. Sa tête retombe mollement.

Elle est morte.

Fier de sa victoire, l'IdR2 lâche sa proie et pousse un nouveau cri, plus terrifiant encore que les précédents.

Autour de lui, le sol est jonché d'animaux, blessés ou morts.

Malgré leurs souffrances, les petits prédateurs, Blue en tête, sont revenus se positionner près de Nicolas.

Ils sont tous là, mais certains auront besoin de soins.

Pendant ce temps, numéro 13 se dirige vers son dernier adversaire.

Le Tyrannosaure s'est approché de sa femelle et touche sa tête avec le bout de son nez. Mais c'est inutile.

Alors, il se redresse et pousse un énorme cri, mélange de colère et de souffrance, et s'avance à son tour vers son adversaire.

Les deux titans sont maintenant face à face, puissance contre puissance, rage contre rage.

Pour faire diversion, et malgré ses blessures, la femelle Allosaure a profité de l'inattention de l'IdR2 pour se précipiter sur lui.

Elle n'a pas cherché à s'attaquer au cou, mais s'est ruée sur la queue qu'elle a bloquée entre ses mâchoires.

Malgré ses tentatives, le monstre ne parvient pas à se dégager, pas plus qu'il ne peut se retourner contre elle car le Tyrannosaure le menace déjà.

Les protagonistes sont fatigués et leurs gestes se sont ralentis mais le combat continue. Ce sera une lutte à mort.

Soudain, des coups répétés claquent dans l'air et des traits lumineux viennent se planter dans les flancs de numéro 13.

– Des balles traçantes, crie Owen ! »

– Les renforts sont là, jubile Jasper ! »

Avec précision, la mitrailleuse 12,7 du blindé tire sur le monstre qui hurle de douleur.

\- Attention à nos propres dinosaures, conseille le chef de char ! »

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, répond le tireur, je connais mon métier. Si l'un de nos animaux s'approche trop près, je cesserai le feu. »

Sous les impacts, l'énorme prédateur s'est redressé.

C'est le moment que choisit le Tyrannosaure pour porter son attaque.

Il se glisse sous la tête de son adversaire et le saisit à la gorge.

Les terribles dents sectionnent les chairs et, tirant brusquement, le théropode égorge l'IdR2.

Celui-ci s'effondre sur le côté et reste immobile sur le sol.

La mort a fait son office.

Le dinosaure carnivore pousse alors un énorme cri de triomphe.

Puis le silence revient.

Plus rien ne bouge, comme si le temps s'était arrêté.

Les deux derniers grands prédateurs encore valides se dirigent vers le monstre terrassé et commence à le dévorer, comme s'ils voulaient se nourrir de sa force.

Pendant ce temps-là, partout chez les hommes, c'est le grand soulagement.

Jasper, Owen et Nicolas se sont précipités vers le blindé.

– Merci, les gars, dit l'américain. Vous êtes arrivés juste à temps. »

– Quel carnage, répond le mitrailleur, visiblement marqué par le paysage qu'il a sous les yeux ! »

– Oui, dit Nicolas, avec un curieux accent de tristesse dans la voix, il a fallu y mettre le paquet. Espérons qu'on nous laissera le temps de panser nos blessures.

« De toute façon, on n'a plus les moyens de faire face à une nouvelle attaque.

« En tout cas, bravo les gars ! Sans vous, je ne suis pas sûr qu'on aurait pu en venir à bout. »

– On a eu beaucoup de mal à arriver jusqu'ici, répond le chef de char. La piste était vraiment mauvaise. On a failli s'enliser plusieurs fois, malgré les qualités de l'engin.

« Heureusement que Bradley est un pilote hors pair. »

\- Monsieur Grady, dit soudain une voix dans l'oreillette de l'américain ! Monsieur Grady, m'entendez-vous ? »

– Je vous entends fort et clair, docteur Narrow. »

– Si j'ai bien suivi le combat, un de nos théropodes est mort et les trois autres sont blessés dont un Allosaure grièvement. C'est bien cela ? »

– C'est tout à fait cela, toubib. Où voulez-vous en venir ? »

– Ces animaux ont besoin de soins urgents. On ne peut pas les laisser ainsi. J'ai fait préparer le char de dépannage avec la remorque équipée. Demandez au blindé de ne pas bouger jusqu'à notre arrivée.

« Nous donnerons les premiers soins aux dinosaures sur place, après les avoir anesthésiés. C'est pourquoi ils auront besoin de protection. »

– Vous risquez d'avoir du mal à arriver jusqu'à nous. »

– Nous mettrons le temps nécessaire. Nous prendrons la piste qui se situe a mi-pente. Elle est beaucoup plus longue que celle empruntée par le « huit roues » mais le sol est nettement plus portant.

« Nous rentrerons par le même chemin. »

– J'ai tout entendu, dit le chef du blindé. Pas de souci, on reste là. On vous attend. »

A l'autre bout, la voix a changé. C'est maintenant celle de Claire.

– Owen, le garde de la salle de vidéosurveillance vient de me prévenir. Le commando est sorti de l'enceinte. Les hommes ont escaladé le grillage, posé des madriers entre celui-ci et le mur de béton pour se faire un pont, puis sont redescendu à l'extérieur grâce à des cordes fixées à des grappins.

« Le dernier à passer a même fait un geste obscène aux caméras. »

– Qu'ils aillent au diable ! Ils nous ont fait assez de mal comme ça.

« Nous, on rentre. On a grand besoin de se mettre au sec et de souffler. »

– Enfin, dit Claire ! »

– Je t'avais dit qu'avec nos petits bras musclés, on y arriverait ! »

– Sale vantard ! Mais tu es resté en vie. C'est tout ce qui compte. »

Pendant ce temps-là, Nicolas a examiné un à un ses petits protégés.

– Alors, lui dit Jasper ? »

– Cela ira. Les blessures ne sont pas trop graves et je ne pense pas qu'il y ait des fractures ou des lésions internes.

« Mais je leur ai demandé de rester ici. J'aimerais que le toubib puisse les examiner.

« Ils se laisseront faire.

« Pour ce qui nous concerne, on rentre se mettre au sec. »

Voilà une excellente nouvelle, répond le garde ! »

Mais, alors que les trois hommes commencent à se diriger vers la jeep où les attend Asensio, le mâle Tyrannosaure passe à quelques dizaines de mètres à peine.

Il avance difficilement, sa respiration est sifflante.

– Il faudra s'occuper de lui aussi, précise Owen. Il n'est pas en très bon état. »

– C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, poursuit Jasper. Regardez sa patte avant et sa cage thoracique. Les boules osseuses de l'IdR2 ont dû lui fracturer quelques os. Peut-être même des organes internes ont-ils été touchés. »

L'animal s'arrête à la hauteur des hommes et les regarde fixement.

Le français lui parle alors, sans mot, cette fois. Il échange des sentiments et des émotions : sa reconnaissance et son admiration d'un côté, sa tristesse et sa compassion de l'autre.

Puis, silencieusement, le théropode géant reprend son chemin et s'éloigne sous la pluie.

Alors que les trois hommes parviennent à proximité de la jeep, Blue, qui s'est éloignée, lance un cri d'appel.

Elle paraît étrangement excitée. Elle secoue la tête de haut en bas et fait mine, à plusieurs reprises, de faire demi-tour, comme si elle voulait s'éloigner.

– On dirait qu'elle veut nous montrer quelque chose, dit Owen. »

– Je pense que tu as raison. Allons voir ce qu'elle veut. »

– Je t'accompagne. »

– Moi aussi, surenchérit le garde. Au point où nous en sommes, on n'est plus à quelques minutes près. »

Les trois hommes se dirigent vers l'animal qui s'éloigne en direction de la forêt et disparaît dans un repli de terrain.

Couché sur le sol, numéro 8, l'IdR miniature sans collier, poignardé par Ignacio, gît sur le flanc.

– Il est toujours vivant mais il est mal en point, dit Owen après avoir examiné l'animal. »

\- J'ai bien peur qu'il ne tienne pas jusqu'à l'arrivée du véto, ajoute Jasper. »

Pendant que les humains observent le blessé, les dinosaures se sont approchés et disposés en cercle autour d'eux, attentifs à ce qui se passe.

– Il faut tenter quelque chose MAINTENANT, dit soudain Nicolas. »

\- Que comptes-tu faire, demande l'américain ? »

– Il me reste encore un peu d'énergie dans le bras gauche. Si l'Idr miniature m'accorde sa confiance, je vais essayer de le soigner. »

Puis il fixe longuement le petit théropode couché, sans bouger ni prononcer la moindre parole.

Après un moment d'attente, le français saisit le poignard planté dans le cou.

– Je vais certainement te faire mal, dit-il à l'IdR miniature. »

Puis il retire l'arme d'un seul coup. Le petit carnivore sursaute mais ne pousse aucune plainte, et ne montre aucun signe d'agressivité.

– Je vais te retirer le deuxième maintenant. Cela va être plus difficile et, sans doute, plus douloureux. »

D'un geste précis, il enlève le second poignard, arrachant un cri plaintif à l'animal.

La plaie saigne abondamment.

Sans attendre davantage, Nicolas pose sa main gauche dessus, bien à plat, doigts écartés. Une vague de chaleur irradie dans le corps du blessé tandis qu'une curieuse vapeur s'élève.

Lorsque le français termine se manipulation, la plaie est quasiment cicatrisée.

– Il me reste un peu d'énergie, explique-t-il à ses deux comparses, je vais donc essayer de cautériser la plaie du cou. En fait, je peux me servir de l'électricité accumulée dans mon bras de deux façons : pour combattre, comme contre l'IdR2, en la libérant d'un seul coup en un jet puissant, ou pour apaiser, comme ici, en la laissant se diffuser dans ma main, lentement.

« Mais je ne sais pas s'il m'en reste assez. »

Effectivement, lorsqu'il retire sa main, la blessure n'est pas tout à fait refermée.

– Je pense que ce sera tout de même suffisant. »

Comme en réponse, l'animal se remet debout.

Il est aussitôt accueilli par les autres dinosaures.

– On peut s'en aller, maintenant, conclut Nicolas. »

Le trajet du retour est silencieux.

Les trois hommes, ruisselants d'eau, sont perdus dans leurs pensées.

A peu près au même moment, Trevor et son commando ont rejoint la plage et commencent à embarquer dans la péniche.

– Mon colonel, annonce Williamson. J'ai reçu un message de la Taupe. Leur péniche a déjà rejoint « Mère poule ». Le cargo est actuellement en train de les charger à bord.

« Dès qu'il aura fini, il obliquera son itinéraire pour venir nous récupérer.

« On peut y aller ! »

– OK ! Répond l'officier, alors ne traînons pas ! »

Un à un, ses hommes embarquent.

Gunther est l'un des derniers à se présenter, suivi à faible distance par numéro 11, l'IdR miniature blessé.

– Toi, tu restes là, dit Trevor ! »

Et, sans hésiter, il dégaine son pistolet et lui loge une balle dans la tête.

\- Pas question de supporter ces sales bestioles un moment de plus.

« De toute façon, celui-là ne nous a servi à rien. »

Personne ne bronche.

Déjà, la porte de la péniche se relève, laissant sur la grève le cadavre du dinosaure.

L'engin recule lentement puis se tourne face à l'océan.

Ce dernier ne semble guère plus agité que lors du dernier trajet.

De toute façon, le voyage sera court.

Dans un premier temps, le pilote longe la côte au plus près jusqu'à l'extrême pointe sud de l'île.

Ce n'est qu'à partir de là qu'il se dirige vers la haute mer, pour rejoindre « Mère poule », qui les attend au large.

Compte tenu de la houle, la récupération risque de s'avérer délicate.

Williamson, le radio, ouvre brusquement la porte du poste de pilotage où Trevor a rejoint Miroslaw.

– Tout va bien, mon colonel ! Je viens d'avoir « Mère poule ». Ils ont récupéré la première péniche.

« On peut y aller franco. La place est libre. »

– Parfait, dit l'officier. Alors droit sur le point de ralliement.

« Tu as les coordonnées ? »

– Pas de problème, répond le pilote. On devrait l'atteindre d'ici un petit quart d'heure. »

– Tiens-moi au courant au moindre souci ! Je vais rejoindre les hommes. »

– A vos ordres ! »

A peine plus de dix minutes plus tard, l'embarcation élonge les flancs du cargo, par tribord.

Les deux embarcations se sont orientées face aux vagues, pour avoir à peu près le même mouvement de tangage et éviter le roulis.

A bord du navire, les marins ont fait sortir les bras télescopiques de deux grues et fait descendre les câbles.

Les hommes de Trevor les fixent aux points d'amarrage situés au quatre coins de la péniche.

Sans attendre, celle-ci est hissée avec précaution, en évitant tout choc malgré la houle, puis elle est déposée sur une plate-forme qui, grâce à des vérins, est entrée dans un container fixé sur le pont, parmi d'autres, puis dissimulée derrière un décor fait de caisses.

Une fois ses portes refermées, il ne reste aucune trace de l'embarcation.

Et le lourd vaisseau peut reprendre tranquillement son cap.

De son côté, la jeep a rejoint les bâtiments et a pénétré dans les hangars par le sas.

Une partie des locaux, dégagée de tout véhicules, a été transformée en infirmerie où sont soignés les blessés les moins atteints.

– On a été obligé de s'adapter, dit un des infirmiers à Owen. Nos locaux étaient trop petits. On les a réservés pour les soldats les plus amochés. »

Assis par terre, quelques « marines » valides sont prostrés. Ils peinent à se persuader de la réalité de ce qu'ils ont vécu.

Le sergent Harrys est avec eux.

Il leur parle, les réconforte, les secoue, parfois.

Voyant arriver la jeep, il s'en approche.

– Vous vous en êtes sortis, finalement. Chapeau ! »

– Oui, mais quel carnage ! Heureusement que le « huit roues » est arrivé à temps, répond Owen. Sinon, nous ne serions plus qu'un vague souvenir.

« Je n'ai plus qu'un désir, maintenant, aller me sécher et déguster une bonne bière. Si le cœur vous en dit, je vous invite. »

\- Et comment ! »

 **Ainsi se termine le jour J. Enfin !**


	17. 17 - Epilogue

3

 **17 - Epilogue**

 **Jour J + 1 – Quelque part en mer- 7 h 00**

Un nouveau matin se lève.

La clarté peine à s'imposer. Par un mince trou dans les nuages, un pâle soleil rasant baigne le décor d'une lumière irréelle.

Ce n'est qu'une fugace accalmie. Le vent est encore soutenu et les nuages menaçants.

Un yacht s'approche du lourd cargo. Il vient chercher Trevor et ses hommes.

Sans attendre, le colonel et Jurgen se rendent dans la cabine principale où ils retrouvent leurs commanditaires.

– Vous avez fait de l'excellent travail, messieurs, dit l'un d'eux, en ouvrant une mallette posée devant lui, remplie de billets de banque. »

– Vous trouvez, réplique Trevor ? Toutes vos bestioles ont été massacrées !

« Elles ne m'ont pas paru si exceptionnelles que ça ! »

– Vous avez parfaitement raison !

« Mais, avec toutes les images en notre possession, nous avons de quoi les améliorer.

« Les suivantes seront beaucoup plus efficaces !

« Et puis ne soyez pas trop dur avec nos… « bestioles », comme vous dites. S'il n'y avait pas eu ce curieux bonhomme en face, elles auraient certainement fait beaucoup plus de dégâts.

« Voyez-vous, colonel, la présence de ce gars n'était pas prévue. Pendant des mois, nous avons essayé de lui mettre la main dessus, mais sans succès. Nous y avons même perdu des hommes.

« Nous savons désormais où le trouver.

« Nous allons pouvoir nous intéresser de nouveau à lui.

« Ainsi, la prochaine fois que nous ferons une opération sur Isla Nublar, nous pourrons faire coup double. »

– Cela sera sans moi, répond Trevor. Je n'aime pas ces expéditions où l'on se cache. Ce n'est pas dans ma culture. »

 **Jour J + 1 – Isla Nublar – Même heure.**

Depuis la salle de commandes, Owen et Nicolas regardent partir les hélicoptères.

Comme le vent a un peu faibli, ils sont de nouveau opérationnels, même si les conditions de vol demeurent délicates.

Le gros porteur emmène un profilé métallique et du personnel pour colmater de manière provisoire la brèche du mur en béton.

Pendant ce temps, « l'apache » s'assurera que les assaillants sont bien partis et tentera de récupérer le corps de l'ouvrier tué au pied du mur d'enceinte.

Presque au même moment, des véhicules s'élancent sur la piste. Il est temps d'aller soigner le deuxième Allosaure et le Tyrannosaure.

Alors que les deux hommes, silencieux, sont perdus dans leurs pensées, ce dernier apparaît sur le flanc d'un promontoire situé à l'ouest.

Le soleil rasant lui donne une allure fantomatique.

Arrivé au sommet, il redresse la tête et pousse son énorme cri.

Mais celui-ci a une curieuse résonance, un mélange de rage et de tristesse.

– Il est malheureux, dit soudain Nicolas. Il souffre autant dans son cœur que dans sa chair.

« Il a beaucoup donné et il a beaucoup perdu. »

Mais, déjà, le théropode géant se détourne et repart lentement vers la forêt.

– Nous avons beaucoup de choses à reconstruire, dit Owen. »

– Oui ! Espérons qu'on nous en laissera le temps. »


End file.
